Draconequus boy
by Tokatl
Summary: ¿y si en ves de Twilight, fuese Discord quien visitase el universo Equestria girls? En un intento por escapar de ser reformado, Discord busca el espejo que hace mil años creo Star Swirl el barbado para viajar a otra dimencion donde poder ser libre, ahora Discord es un chico humano sin poderes en un mundo caotico pero en cierto modo similar al suyo.
1. Escape

La tierra era caos, confusión y oscuridad por encima del abismo, y un viento de Dios aleteaba por encima de las aguas. Genesis 1:2

Prologo: recapitulando

Poco tiempo había pasado desde que Discord: señor del caos, hubiera despertado de su largo encierro por parte de la princesa Celestia y su hermana Luna quienes usando la magia de unos artefactos mágicos llamados "los elementos de la armonía" le hubiesen confinado a una cárcel de piedra, transformándole en una estatua y exhibiéndolo como un especie de trofeo en los campos del palacio a los ponys curiosos que le miraban día a día, con miedo al principio, poco a poco con cierto odio por el tiempo que habría gobernado equestria y finalmente con burlas de las nuevas generaciones.

Su aspecto aunque intimidante en persona, siendo el ya una estatua resultaba un tanto risible, la cabeza de un caballo, una cola de dragón, una pata de un lagarto, una de una cabra, una mas de un león y finalmente una de un águila, así como un asta de ciervo y un cuerno azul, sus alas también desiguales provocaban la risa de los pequeños potros que de vez en vez arrojaban basura, cascaras de fruta, además de aves que le usaban de inodoro.

Tenía que admitirlo, aun a pesar de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en estado de reposo, la rutina diaria, el sol… ese maldito sol que aquella princesa que le encerró levantaba a diario con su magia le pegaba sobre su árida piel de piedra, eso sin contar la lluvia y en invierno la nieve, aquella nieve que por ser el quien gobernó equestria con suma crueldad nadie tendría el mas mínimo interés de limpiar.

Su cuerpo transformado en piedra era su castigo, su maldición

…

Esos recuerdos le hicieron rabiar cuando despertó después de mil años de encierro gracias al pequeño "caos" de 3 pequeñas potrillas que le alimentaron lo suficiente para poder liberarse, enterándose que los elementos que le hubiesen encerrado eran portados por 6 potras, cada una representada por un elemento diferente… sobra decirlo, de inmediato puso en marcha un plan para corromper a las nuevas portadoras de los elementos, volviendo mentirosa a la honestidad, pesimista a la risa, avariciosa a la generosidad, orgullosa a la lealtad, antipática a la amabilidad … pero hubo un fallo el elemento de la magia, a pesar de que logro corromperla esta se las arregló para recuperar a sus amigas y unirlas en su contra. Al principio se burló de ellas, tenía el poder para escapar o destruirlas en ese momento y sin embargo no lo hiso, prefería jugar, prefería corromperlas, y esa arrogancia, su extrema confianza al igual que hace mil años le costase su libertad, hoy le traicionaba de nuevo y le hacia perder.

Su peor castigo más allá de volver de nuevo al encierro era de nuevo la soledad, ese estado de aislamiento, de contemplar en silencio a todos mientras él no podía moverse. No podía gritar.

Y así una vez más, su lamento insonoro, cautivo de una soledad que le había carcomido por mil años, hoy el encierro era un trauma para el.

No soportaría más, Tenia que escapar…

* * *

Soy la oscuridad  
El fracaso de la luz  
Soy la ausencia de moralidad...  
-Mago de Oz- Satanael-

capitulo: 1 escape

oscuridad: por ahora era todo en lo que Discord quería ver, durante mil años trato de usar sus recuerdos, junto a su imaginación y loca creatividad creando en su mente castillos multicolores, campos de cultivos secos con lluvia de chocolate, ríos secos y nubes de algodón, planes que solo el entendía sin pies ni cabeza pero al mismo tiempo tan bien orquestados que un solo fallo significaría su fin, así como lo fue su fracaso con las mane 6.

Sin embargo estos últimos meses había entrado en trance, un estado de gnosis, una percepción directa del Vacío. Es el estado cuando la mente discursiva se para, y hay un acceso no filtrado al subconsciente. La razón, tenía que encontrar una manera de escapar. Y necesitaba toda su concentración para tal cometido.

Detecto cierto desequilibrio en la magia y posteriormente la derrota de "el rey sombra" sin embargo no presto atención por su seriedad –demasiado estirado- el draconequus solo se limito a fortalecerse, en su imaginación se veía a si mismo haciendo ejercicio dentro de una celda y desarrollando unas fuertes brazos y abdominales. Le gustaba esa imagen mental aunque no tenía a quien presumírsela.

Uso cada rastro posible de caos para absorberlo y asimilarlo, la invasión de los changelings fue la mejor oportunidad para recolectar caos, intento escapar, pero aun necesitaba más magia, ya faltaba muy poco.

Cierto día incluso Aplejack, rarity y Rainbow dash llevaron a unas pequeñas potrancas, se burlaron de su desgracia, aunque lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver que sus 3 salvadoras eran conocidas y 2 de ellas hermanas de quienes le encerraron, a pesar de la petulante y exagerada versión de rainbow dash de su derrota encontró esa ironía tan deliciosa como caótica.

Pasaba días enteros soñando, formulando hechizos en su mente, de vez en cuando creía ver destellos, imágenes de otra realidad, seres que no eran ponys, manejando vehículos ruidosos, el mismo los consideraba parte de sus sueños, sin embargo el caos es una fuerza que existe en tantos universos, es quizá la magia mas primigenia que existía, incluso antes que la luz, antes que la oscuridad misma fuese consiente de su existencia, había caos.

….

Los días pasaban uno tras otro, entre sueños y planes de escape, una tarde Celestia salió de su castillo junto a su hermana luna, ambas caminaron lentamente entre todas las estatuas con esa majestuosidad que molestaba a discord.

-mañana sera el día hermana- dijo celestia con cierta alegría

-hermana, sabes que te aprecio, pero… esto es una locura- dijo luna con cierta alteración, ninguna sospechaba que aun como estatua discord podía escuchar lo que decían.

Celestia sin prestar atención se acercó a la estatua– sabes bien que la magia de discord es muy poderosa, durante el tiempo que estuvo libre podía levantar y ocultar el sol a voluntad-

-por esa misma razón es tan peligroso, el obtiene su poder del caos, entre mas caos cause mas poderoso será-

-hermana, hay 2 formas de ver la discordia, una genera guerras, batallas malvadas y caos… y sin embargo hay otra cara que bien utilizada es sana-

-hermana. Recapacita-

Discord escuchaba confundido sin poder moverse, se imaginaba a si mismo atrapado dentro de una batería AA que alimentaba a un ventilador mientras las 2 princesas se relajaban con unas bebidas

-no hay forma de que podamos usar su magia, discord es el único capaz de usar la magia del caos- continuo luna

-en efecto querida luna, lo que haremos será reformarlo-

Los ojos de luna se abrieron como platos, los de discord también lo hubieran hecho si no estuviera convertido en piedra, ahora en su mente se imaginaba vestido de monja con una guitarra cantando junto a varios potrillos y con un campo de flores alrededor, era imposible eso.

las palabras de celestia parecían taladrar la cabeza de discord, lo invadía un sentimiento de rabia e impotencia, no era divertido, si bien el disfrutaba traer caos, era como método de diversión para el, ¿qué habría de divertido en hacer el bien? Él era después de todo, el señor del caos. No permitiría que ningún hechiso de reformación le lavara el cerebro.

¡Tenía que actuar ahora o nunca!

Durante la tarde algunos guardias unicornios usaron su magia para desmontarlo del jardín y llevarlo a otra parte del castillo

Ninguno de ellos noto cuando el pecho de discord comenzó a brillar

…..

Horas después en casa de fluttershy

Fluttershy dormia tranquilamente en su cama, se había acostado temprano pues a la mañana siguiente tendría que ayudar a su amiga aplejack con un problema de lo que ella llamaba plaga y más tarde la princesa las había convocado a todas por algún asunto, twilight no le explico mucho

La puerta sonó, la pony se levantó aun con sueño, rainbow dash derrumbo la puerta antes que ella llegara a abrirla

-VAMOS, VAMOS VAMOS, NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER- le pesiono su amiga pegaso mientras que pinkie pie entraba a su casa y la levantaba –no querras perderte la lluvia de chocolaaate!-

aun adormilada la pony de crin rosa no alcanzaba a entender lo que pasaba, ya afuera twiligh le esperaba

-el volvió- dijo twiligt mientras le entregaba su gargantilla

-q…quien?- trato de preguntar la timida pony

La pony purpura por fin lo dijo -Discord-

Fluttershy sintió que iba a desmayarse ante la revelación.

-no es emocionante, podremos comer algodón de azúcar otra vez- interrumpió pinkie

…

En otra parte, en el castillo de la princesa varias explosiones se podían escuchar, golpes y ver torres derrumbadas y humeantes.

Algunos dados gigantes habían aparecido de la nada, para después cubrir los pisos con mantequilla impidiendo pasar a los guardias del castillo.

los guardias peleaban con todo lo que podían en contra de un enorme pony de malvavisco blanco con un sombrero de marinero.  
-If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood (si hay algo extraño en tu vecindario)  
Who ya gonna call ?(a quien llamaras?)- Discord aun se veía débil, pero podía pelear, ambas princesas le arrojaban rayos de sus cuernos mientras el se teletrasportaba de un lado a otro, de un momento a otro chasqueo los dedos y apareció en el una vestimenta de overol , en su espalda un equipo de protones que terminaba con un cañon nuclear en sus manos

-¿no les enseñaron que no deben de cruzar los rayos?-

El draconequus disparo, el rayo le dio a luna quien cayo inconciente en brazos del villano

-esteeeelaaaaa- grito discord

-MALDITO-grito celestia

-ohh vamos, luna solo esta inconsciente, pero si fuera tu pensaría en una escuela de actuación, es la peor actuación de damisela en desgracia que he visto- en seguida chasqueo los dedos y la deposito en una cuna –niña mala hoy te iras a la cama temprano-

Discord y celestia se enfrentaron-discord entiende, podrias usar tu magia para el bien, no tienes por que ser asi-

El susodicho esquivaba sus ataques mientras bailaba moonwalker

De un momento a otro se detuvo y quedo en silencio mientras vestia un traje rojo con un corazón amarillo en el pecho –calma calma, que no panda el cunico, mis cuernitos de vinil detectan la presencia del enemi…- no pudo terminar la frase cuando detrás suyo rainbow dash derrumbo su pony de malvavisco con una rainplocion sónica

-oyeme jovencita- dijo discord con una tasa que apareció mágicamente en su garra- sabes cuanta leche con chocolate vamos a necesitar para poder limpiar todo ese malvavisco?

-un pony de malvavisco, que locura tan desagradable, a quien se le ocurriría algo asi- dijo rarity desde el globo de twilight. La caballería había llegado

-miren es discord, HOLA DISCORD- saludaba eufórica pinkie pie desde el globo

Este dio un paso atrás aunque no dejo de sonreir, todas las ponys bajaron del globo y se pararon en el techo del castillo junto a celestia

-esto… - podríamos discutirlo?- trato de bromear, aunque en su mente sentía algo de miedo al ver a todos los elementos reunidos en su contra.

-Ríndete discord, no nos obligues a usar los elementos en tu contra- grito aplejack

-yo digo que le pateemos el trasero a este tonto y volvamos a dormir- dijo rainbow dash golpeando sus cascos uno con otro

Fluttershy intento hablar-t…tal ves deveriamos…-

Las 6 ponys mostraron sus elementos que comensaban a brillar

-hey miren detrás de ustedes, la pequeña scootaloo está volando- señalo discord

Todas las ponys voltearon a donde señalo discord, ahí solo había un globo de helio con la forma de scootaloo que discord hiso aparecer, este tenia la palabra "credulas" a un costado

-no puedo creer que caímos en ese truco tan tonto-dijo aplejack

Discord chasqueo los dedos apareciendo en lo más alto del castillo, estaba muy cansado después de haber usado toda su magia para escapar y en la pequeña lucha contra las princesas, había que admitirlo, le quedaba energía para un último hechizo, por mucho que doliera lo tenía que ser para escapar, pero dónde? El imperio cebra? Mannehattan?

Eligio un lugar en su mente sin embargo antes que pudiera teletransportarse un campo de fuerza mágico apareció protegiendo el castillo

-Perdona la espera twily-

-tienen que estar bromeando- se dijo para sí mismo al ver a los pies del castillo a shining armor usando la magia de su cuerno esta vez para que no pudiera escapar, era el mismo escudo que uso en la invasión de los changelings, tal ves con su fuerza al 100 ese escudo seria fácil de romper… pero en su estado…

En su mente trataba de pensar en algún hechizo, pensó en transformarse en animal pero lo encontrarían, en hacerse invisible, no funcionaria

Se tiro de rodillas, quizá si rogaba perdón la princesa se apiadaría de el, no se imaginaba de esa manera, miro su reflejo en una ventana, se veía tan patético

Las mane 6, celestia y luna quien se había recuperado le hicieron frente

Varios guardias unicornio le rodearon y por los aires soldados Pegaso se unían

-no, yo soy el amo del caos… yo… - no pudo terminar la frase

-enviemoslo a la luna hermana- asi aprenderá dijo luna con odio

-en serio condenarías a alguien a sufrir el mismo destino que tu?- Respondio discord disimulando una sonrisa

-No hermana- dijo celestia démosle una oportunidad -se que discord en el fondo no es malo-

-pero princesa- exclamo twilight, mire lo que le ha hecho al castillo, Star Swirl el Barbado le hubiera desterrado

-no hay lugar en este mundo donde puedas esconderte de nosotras distonto-grito rainbow dash

-Este mundo…Star Swirl- susurro discord, en el pasado el y Star Swirl el barbado habian sido enemigos aunque solo el entendía su sentido del humor, recordo algo que el hiso, tal vez fuese una locura, pero rainbow tenia razon, no habia lugar en este mundo donde se pudiera esconder y aun le quedaba suficiente orgullo como para rendirse.

Se le acababan las opciones y el tiempo.

Discord se tiro en caída libre hacia el vacío, extendiendo sus alas en el ultimo instante entrando por una ventana, había estado en el castillo hace mucho tiempo cuando goberno equestria y a pesar de lo mal que lo habian redecorado aun estaba casi todo en su lugar, tenia que apresurarse y llegar a su destino

Guardias y elementos de armonía entraron al castillo, parecía el acto desesperado de un convicto, pero discord no se dejaría capturar

Los guardias le pisaban los talones, en un momento twilight se teletransporto detrás de el pero discord cerró la puerta antes que esta pudiera atraparlo y ella se estampo en la puerta, discord por su parte por fin diviso lo que buscaba

La entrada a la biblioteca del castillo, en específico la sala dedicada a Star Swirl

Tenia poco tiempo, tenia que estar ahí, si habian decidido llevarselo al imperio de cristal entonces estaba perdido.

Y por fin lo vio.

Un viejo espejo circular de un color purpura, con algunos adornos alrededor, hacia mil años Star Swirl el barbado habia construido dicho espejo para poder viajar a otros mundos, había algo de magia del caos en el proceso, y aunque no lo vio con sus ojos sabia por los guardias habladores que lo habia usado para desterrar a algunos seres a otro mundo… la pregunta es… aun serviria?

Lo toco con su garra, examinandolo en efecto, tenia cierta magia del caos –era de esperarse, el caos es una constante multiversal- aun asi al parecer se alimentaba de cierta cordenada astronomica para activarse, podria intentar mover los astros o esperar algún tiempo hasta que estos coincidieran con la combinación exacta que hiciera funcionar el espejo… sin embargo tenia pocos segundos antes que…

-ALTO AHÍ DISCORD- los guardias habian entrado a la biblioteca junto a las princesas y los elementos.

-deux ex machina, A maximis ad minima, Ab exordio generis humani , Veneforis dominius ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!-

Enseguida recito las palabras un brillo inundo la habitación su garra se hundió en el espejo, su magia serviría de batería para el espejo

Todos los ponys presentes entrecerraron los ojos ante el evento, twilight por otro lado trato de arrojarse ella misma hacia el espejo, pero sus patas no le daban el impulso suficiente, quizá se hubiera tenido alas lo hubiera logrado.

La luz por fin se desvaneció, no había señales de discord.

Continuara…

Notas: hola espero que les haya gustado este intento de fic, siendo sincero hace muchísimos años que no escribo ninguno asi que no se que tal me salga, de hecho dude mucho antes de sentarme a escribir… pero bueno, ahí lo tienen

Esta incluido aquí el prologo y el capitulo 1, la razón es que no quería que descuadrara ya que según entendí fanfiction nombraria el prologo como 1, ell cap 1 como el 2 y asi susesivamente

En fin, no hay mucho que decir, me he basado en algunas teorias e informacion de uno de los comics de mlp para la tecnologia (magia) que hace funcionar al espejo, asi como en dicho comic para mensionar que discord y Star Swirl se conocieron, incluso hay una teoria que decia que ambos personajes son el mismo pero como que no me la creo y no cuadra la teoria asi tambien hay una que otra referencia a la cultura general (la pelicula de los cazafantasmas por ejemplo)

Y bueno, me he inspirado en los fics de fluttercord en equestria girls de conikiblasu-fan , Equestria Girls 2: Discord Asciende Randy the duck y mas que nada en la novia de discord de DisneyFanatic2364 para escribirlo

No significa que sera una copia de ellos, La imitación es la forma más sincera de la adulación, (no me demanden), de hecho si no fuera por ustedes no me hubiera animado a escribir algo yo, tal vez me salga mal, tal vez no, solo quiero plasmar mi propia visión … si han leído esos fics sabrán por adelantado que habrá fluttercord o discoshy , como gusten llamarlo. Pero tratare de contarlo a mi estilo, y créanme irán por caminos muy diferentes a los de ellos  
Escribir a discord es complicado, es una mescla de un personaje sabio, y muy loco al mismo tiempo, venga muy caótico. Por eso es tan divertido escribir de el, espero lograrlo, si hay algún comentario o sugerencia, la recibiré con gusto


	2. Constante multiversal

mlp es propiedad de hasbro

gracias por sus reviews, he actualizado la portada del fic, el dibujo es de mi autoria, lo pueden ver en mi pagina de Deviantart o tumblr

* * *

"si debo pasar mi exilio entre los humanos, tendré que vestirme como ellos, en su salvaje ignorancia solo siente odio hacia los distintos. Exiliado en el planeta tierra soy un extraño entre extraños- diario de un extraterrestre

Draconequus boy

Capitulo 2: constante multiversal

"Fue como entrar en una licuadora que ha sido arrojada dentro de una lavadora que cae por un acantilado en pleno huracán durante un terremoto"

Así es como Discord hubiera descrito su viaje a través del espejo si alguien le hubiera preguntado, al recobrar el sentido levanto la mirada un tanto mareado, aún era de noche, no sabía cuánto tardaría antes que el pony, o centauro o lo que fuera que habitase en este mundo se dignase en levantar el sol.

Lo primero que noto al levantarse fue que detrás de él había una estatua de un caballo –genial, otra dimensión con pequeños ponys- se puso de pie sosteniendo una esquina de la estatua con su mano, al parecer el portal se había cerrado detrás de él, respiro aliviado, al menos ningún pony lo seguiría. Pero… un momento… estaba sosteniéndose con una mano. Una mano con 4 dedos y un pulgar, UNA MANO

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito discord de rodilllas –no esperen...- dijo reaccionando –siiiiiiiiiiiii- se levantó en sus 2 extremidades inferiores, era más que obvio que star swirl pondría algún especie de camuflaje o hechizo adaptativo en el espejo, si él tenía esa forma probablemente el resto de los habitantes de ese universo serian similares. Mas aun la magia del espejo fusionada con su magia del caos debería haberle dado entonces una poderosa forma, una que se adaptase a este mundo.

Chasqueo los dedos para invocar un pequeño espejo y observar en toda su gloria su nueva forma sin embargo no pasó nada, chasqueo otra vez, el mismo resultado, chasqueo de nuevo, nada aun.

-No… no… tienen que ser estas manos, están defectuosas o algo- intento reflejarse en la superficie de la pulida estatua, pero este solo le devolvía una forma distorsionada, intento correr, pero sus nuevos pies, un tanto torpes por ser la primera vez tropezaron haciéndolo caer de narices

Hablando de narices, se llevó la mano a su cara, su hocico de caballo había desaparecido, sentía algo puntiagudo, no sabía si era una trompa, pero sintió su piel un tanto suave y sin pelo,

Salió corriendo en busca de algo con que reflejarse sobre lo que parecía un especie de rio de cemento. Altos bastones (postes de luz) cada cierta distancia iluminaban lo que el definió como calles, una especie de carruajes de metal se encontraban estacionados era mas que obvio que eran vehículos pero no tenían arneses para poder ser jaladas por caballos, eran automóviles, pero… ¿por que sabia lo que eran?

No sabía que le sucedió a su cuerpo. Tras unas calles se había quedado sin aliento, respiraba agitadamente, estaba cansado, por fin se detuvo en un auto y por fin con el reflejo de su ventana pudo ver su nuevo aspecto ayudado con la luz de un farol detrás de el.

Pudo reconocer sus ojos rojos y amarillos, sin embargo todo lo demás había cambiado, Tenia una cara un poco larga y afilada, conservaba su barba y cejas, aunque mucho más pequeñas y menos pobladas, además se veían más oscuras, su crin negro ahora abarcaba donde antes estuvieran sus cuernos los cuales habían desaparecido en su lugar habia 2 mechones grises que constrastaban con su barba y cejas, en su nuca su cabello se amarraba en una coleta, por otra parte su cuerpo era hasta donde podía ver totalmente gris claro y en ves de pelaje tenia ropa, algo que identificó como una playera café, del color que antes fuera su cuerpo de serpiente, un ¿pantalón? Del color que fuese su cola de dragón y en cada extremidad alguna cosa del color de su anterior parte, un tennis verde en vez de su pata de lagarto, una bota café en vez de su pata de cabra, y en sus manos un guante de lana donde estuviera su garra de león y en la otra un guante de motociclista donde estuviera su pata de águila, en vez de sus alas tenía un chaleco dividido en los 2 colores de que fuesen sus alas. Por ultimo aún conservaba su comillo aunque mucho más pequeño, apenas perceptible

Esta vez si se puso de rodillas y grito –NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- se sintió más impotente que cuando era una estatua, sin magia, con una forma extraña, en un mundo extraño, sin conocer a nadie.

-soy solo un simple… humano- dijo para sí mismo antes de volver a entrar en pánico ¿Cómo rayos sabía lo que era un humano?

Una luz le ilumino desde lejos, y parecía acercarse a él, discord se levantó y la vio con extrañeza, se acercó un poco a ella

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPP

El sonido de un claxon lo devolvió de nuevo a la realidad y solo por instinto salto hacia un lado mientras un camión pasada a toda velocidad –¡MALDITO LOCO!- escucho gritar a quien conducía el vehículo.

¿Cómo sabia lo que era un claxon? ¿Como sabia lo que era un camión? Tenía que admitirlo "tenía miedo"

…

En Ecuestria habían pasado apenas unos pocos minutos de que discord escapara por el espejo mágico, afuera varios soldados usaban su magia para limpiar el desastre que discord había causado, levantando escombros de las torres del castillo destruidas y limpiado el malvavisco pegado por casi todas partes, por un lado se podía ver a pinkie pie comiendo y nadando entre el.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca que albergaba el espejo: su vía de escape, varios guardias custodiando el lugar, las princesas y los elementos miraban el artefacto, twilight intentaba sin éxito hacer algún hechizo o algo que hiciera activarlo

-es inútil mi querida estudiante, ni siquiera yo he logrado entender completamente el funcionamiento de ese espejo

-¿pero que es? ¿Como sabia discord de el? ¿A dónde fue? ¿El volverá? Y mas importante, ¿por que usted tiene esto aquí?

Celestia trato de cambiar el tema – A su debido tiempo mi fiel estudiante-

Luna se acerco a la princesa – hermana tienes que decírselos- merecen saberlo.

La princesa de crin multicolor se acercó a la ventana mirando por fuera a sus sirvientes limpiando el caos que el draconequus había dejado antes de irse.

La gobernante suspiro mientras empezaba a narrar –aunque no lo crean hace más de mil años Star swirl y discord se conocieron, eran enemigos, sí, pero especie de acuerno no escrito entre si, aprendían de cada uno en sus batallas, un especie de enemigos afectuosos-

Todas las ponys quedaron boquiabiertas la princesa continuo

-star swirl logro entender los principios de los hechizos de discord, : La magia del Caos, no esta basada en ninguna creencia, moral, falta de moral, o dogma en particular, En la definió como una forma de influir sobre el mundo que nos rodea para que se convierta en el mundo deseado por nosotros. Por eso discord puede distorsionar la realidad en nuestro mundo. Pues el Caos es un concepto más primigenio que la Luz y la oscuridad. Es una constante multiversal

¿Constante multiversal?- princesa celestia, no quiero sonar grosera pero que manzanas significa eso?- pregunto aplejack

Celestia tardo unos segundos meditando antes de contestar -Sabemos que en la Naturaleza existen una serie de constantes Universales, que se cumplen en todo lugar y en todo momento, la energía eléctrica de los rayos, la gravedad que atrae cosas al piso, asi mismo el caos es una constante que existe en muchos universos aparte del nuestro.

-¿eso es caos?- pregunto incredula twilight

-No sabria decirlo, al ser tan antiguo el concepto actual que tenemos nosotros de caos es muy ambiguo (*ver notal al final del capitulo) lo que el mago hizo fue solo descubrir que si discord podía invocar en sus hechizos objetos que nosotros nunca habíamos visto es por que sacaba esa información de algún lado, quizá de manera inconsciente. star swirl decidió usar esa información para tratar de contactar con dichos mundos.

Disculpe pincesa, pero a que tipo de objetos se refiere?-

-siempre que hemos peleado, discord ha invocado o referido cosas que no existen en equestria, naves voladoras , comida, recuerdo que una vez apareció con una camisa floreada alegando que era una camisa hawallana, nadie ha escuchado de hawai en equestria, hiso aparecer una caja con imágenes que se movían a la que llamo televisor, y alguna vez recorrio toda la ciudad en lo que mas tarde llamamos una patineta gritando "cómanse mis calzoncillos" así como hace unas horas ataco a luna con un especie de rayo de protones. Lo cual nunca se ha visto en equestria –

-¿que son calzoncillos? pregunto al oido rainbow dash a rarity golpeandola levemente con su casco

Aunque todas sus amigas solo se limitaban a mirar a la princesa como si esta hablara locuras twilight entendía algunos conceptos de lo que decía, a pesar que discord hacia a los ojos de todos tonterias , parecia saber lo que estaba haciendo.

-no veo a donde trata de llegar con eso princesa- apresuro twilight – eso no explica a donde fue discord o que es esa cosa- señalo el espejo, solo nos esta dando mas dudas.

La princesa volvió a su relato

Como dije star swirl creo este espejo para viajar a algunas dimensiones usando el concepto de magia del caos como base de constante Multiversal, pudiendo asi viajar a otros mundos que tuvieran relación con el nuestro. En resumen discord puede ver quizá a nivel subconsciente objetos o cosas de otros universos cercanos al nuestro y usando ese concepto de constante multiversal Star swirl creo el espejo para contactar don dichos lugares.

-ok, dijo twilight aun con desconfianza, ya sabemos el origen del espejo, pero no explica a donde fue discord

La princesa continuo hablando- el no es el unico villano que equestria ha visto. En cierta ocacion 3 sirenas aparecieron en el reino,las sirenas eran criaturas que usaban su canto para separar a los ponys y alimentarse de tales sentimientos negativos haciendo que todos los ponys las amaran en el proceso, no había manera de detenerlas ya que yo había enviado a mi hermana a la luna y no podía usar los elementos yo sola, así que star swirl uso el espejo para enviarlas a otro universo, uno donde no existe el concepto de magia y por lo tanto no podrían hacer daño.

-¿y lo logro?- pregunto aplejack –si es asi, ¿como lo sabe? ¿Por que no intento investigar mas del espejo?-

Celestia miro el suelo- demasiadas preguntas, la verdad no lo se, antes de twilight tuve una alumna más, era brillante si, inteligente pero muy arrogante y orgullosa, prefierio estudiar magia avanzada en vez de socializar, intente enseñarle la magia de la amistad pero ella solo quería tener poder. investigo todo lo que pudo de este espejo y huyo con esa información a través de el, cuando me entere que se habia ido ya era muy tarde, el portal se había cerrado, nunca volví a saber de ella, siendo sincera temí lo peor acerca del destino que le deparaba en ese universo, espere durante meses su regreso pero el espejo jamás se activó. …,no supe de ella ni que tipo de criaturas existirán ahí, indefensa sin su magia, como pena oculte aquí el espejo y hasta hoy, no había querido volverlo a ver, incluso pensé en enviarlo al imperio de cristal, solo para no verle jamás

Todas las ponys se quedaron en silencio, era demasiada información para poder asimilar, ¿otro universo? ¿Otra estudiante? Twilight quería hacer más preguntas ¿Qué había pasado con star swirl? ¿Por qué le ocultaba tanta información? ¿Quién era esa estudiante misteriosa? Pero noto la tristeza en el rostro de su mentora y guardo silencio.

-es … una historia muy triste- comento fluttershy a punto de llorar

-lamento lo que dije en el techo del castillo princesa, sobre que Star swirl hubiera desterrado a Discord, no sabia lo que habia pasado-

Celestia agracio el gesto-no te preocupes-

-no tenemos por qué preocuparnos- dijo rainbow dash- discord está ahora en otra dimensión lejos de nosotras y sin su magia, y lo mejor es que el mismo se fue a ese lugar, yo digo que esto se arregló solo-

El comentario de la Pegaso era un tanto hiriente pero cierto. Antes que pudieran decir algo más un guardia entro, en su lomo pinkie pie comía aun un trozo del dulce que discord había dejado, aunque decepcionada ya que quería comerse una nube de algodón. La hora de levantar el sol se acercaba

Trataron de cerrar el asunto, discord era un problema que se había arreglado al exiliarse el mismo, victima de su propia arrogancia. todas tratarían de seguir con sus vidas.

Twilight se alejó con sus amigas del castillo en uno de los carruajes reales jalado por soldados Pegaso. Aun así tendría que encontrar por su cuenta alguna información de ese universo misterioso. ¿Y por qué no? De su predecesora. La estudiante misteriosa de la que hablo.

….

En el castillo la princesa había terminado de levantar el sol, había sido una larga noche, pero al ver los primeros rayos de ese astro sobre su imperio se sintió reconfortada

Luna le acompaño un poco de tiempo, ambas permanecían en silencio, después de pensarlo se atrevió a decir- hermana, crees que esto te haga reconsiderar la siguiente prueba de twilight?-

Celestia se encamino hacia su trono real - twilight ha aprendido mucho, ese incidente no cambia nada, su prueba final será otra- dijo mientras sobre el trono levantaba un libro, el ultimo que star swirl hubiese escrito, lo abrió en la última página, el hechizo que el poderoso mago no pudo terminar.

Luna no entendía a su hermana mayor la dejo sola en su trono- espero que discord no regrese, aunque aprecio a Twilight dudo que algún hechizo que le lanzara pudiese reformarlo- dijo con cierto enfado.-

Celestia no dijo nada, una vez que su hermana se había ido hablo para si misma –Twilight no es quien iba a a reformar a discord- dijo mientras miraba el vitral que remembraba la derrota del draconequus hacía tiempo, su mirada se centraba en una pony amarilla de cabello rosado-

…..

En el otro universo

Rosado era el color del cielo, el cielo pasaba de un color oscuro a uno azul con nubes rojisas, los tenues rayos del sol a la lejania anunciaban el amanecer en el mundo humano

Horas habían pasado desde que discord había llegado, tras el trauma inicial de haber cambiado de forma y haber perdido su magia se dedicó a vagar por las calles de su nuevo "hogar"

Varios autos ya circulaban las calles, seres en 2 pies caminaban en lo que parecía ser una rutina diaria, en cierto modo no le parecía distinto a equestria. Salvo por esa rara magia, los bastones de metal (postes de luz) se apagaban poco a poco, uno de ellos tenía tres luces (un semaforo) que parecía indicar a los autos detenerse para que los peatones caminaran, una pequeña muchedumbre le empujo para pasar haciéndolo casi caer, por las ventanas algunos comercios empezaban a abrir, vio por segunda vez su reflejo, esta vez rodeado de seres similares a el. Humanos según entendía, aunque no sabía por qué, Ninguno parecía prestarle atención, lejos de eso le esquivaban o empujaban para poder seguir su camino.

-¿en donde diablos estoy?- pensaba mientras seguía caminando hacia ningún lugar dirigido por la masa de gente –bueno- pensó- creo que solo hay una cosa que hacer en una situación así. ¡CANTAR UNA CANCION DE LA NADA!-

-Nunca antes vi algo igual a este lugar,- el chico salto a un poste de luz y dio una vuelta sujetándose de el-Todo está cambiado, y este mundo de cabeza está. –Cantaba mientras un repartidor cargaba unas cajas hacia un establecimiento le miraba con extrañesa- Uso ya dos pies Eso es algo que no sé…-

Y se detuvo en seco –esto no está ayudándome, no sé ni por qué lo hice- pensó mientras sostenía de la cintura a una anciana en una pose de tango para despues soltarla dejandola caer – MALDITO DEMENTE- dijo la anciana le pegaba con su paraguas, el sin prestar importancia se quedo de pie acariciando su barba pensando -una cancion improvisada no ayuda aunque sea yo quien la interprete con mi grandiosa voz, tengo que pensar que hacer, después de todo soy EL GRAN DISCORD amo del caos-

…

Minutos después caminaba cabizbajo y triste , nada se le había ocurrido, sin su magia era igual de inútil y aburrido que estar de piedra, lo único que se le había ocurrido era volver al portal del que había salido una ultima vez antes de iniciar a recorrer este nuevo mundo. –debí terminar de cantar la canción- se dijo a si mismo un tanto fastidiado

En el camino había visto ya varios humanos caminando hacia la misma dirección, algunos solos, otros en pequeños grupos hablando entre si, todos con diferente ropa, muchos de ellos con un especie de alforjas en su espalda (mochilas)

-p…por favor… déjenme… yo no les he hecho nada-

Escucho una vos femenina desde la acera donde una chica de piel clara y cabello rosa abrasada varios papeles, 2 chicos al parecer mas pequeños que ella le hostigaban

-¿vamos, Por que pierdes tu tiempo con esos animales?- un niño regordete de piel azul claro y cabello anaranjado le trataba de arrebatar las hojas, mismas que la chica abrasaba mientras el otro chico mas alto que este, de piel color zanahoria le cerraba el paso para que no avanzara

-s..soy la única que se preocupa por ellos- dijo la chica ocultando su cara, los 2 chicos la hicieron retroceder hasta que esta choco con la estatua, misma que discord admiraba meditabundo

-deberías olvidarte de ellos y salir con uno de nosotros-

-si, con uno de nosotros-

-y..yo… no puedo… yo-

La escena trajo de nuevo a la realidad a discord, a pesar de haber tantos humanos cerca, nadie prestaba atención, más aun, aunque no podía ver el rostro de la chica, noto que era ligeramente mayor que sus 2 bullies, aun así aunque en otro momento hubiera disfrutado esa imagen caótica, en este preciso momento le habían interrumpido de su soliloquio mental.

-¡PODRIAN CALLARSE LOS 3!- grito discord

-y quien te crees que estas habl… - snails , el chico regordete intento encararle, sin embargo Discord era mas alto que ellos, snips el chico pecoso trato de hacerse el valiente - -te advierto, somos amigos de sunset shimmer-

El amo del caos les tomo de los cuellos de las camisas, a pesar de no tener magia sabía que podía en contra de ellos –ahhh ¿si? Y eso debería de preocuparme por que….-

En parte fue porque ambos chicos solo eran unos presumidos cobardes, otra fue el ver a discord a la cara, con esos ojos amarillentos de iris roja, ropa extraña y el colmillo en su sonrisa sintieron miedo y como pudieron se soltaron para salir corriendo.

El chico caotico volteo ahora a la chica esta vestia una blusa blanca sin mangas, ademas de una falda y botas verdes, tenia cierto aroma agradable pero conocido y escondía su rostro detrás de los volantes que abrazaba e intentaba proteger de sus 2 acosadores.

-g…gracias-dijo la timida chica asomando sus enormes ojos Calipso oscuro y mostrando un rostro un tanto familiar

-TU- dijo discord levantando la voz, y acorralándola al reconocer al elemento de la Amabilidad, uno de los 6 que le hubiese encerrado, su mente estallo en preguntas ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿ cuando paso? ¿sus compañeras estarían cerca?

-¿Dónde están tus amigas?-

Ella sintió miedo, incluso más que el que snips y snails le habían causado, la apariencia de ese chico era intimidante así que casi a punto de llorar decidió no mentirle

-yo… no tengo amigas-

La declaración sorprendió a discord, su cara de furia cambio a una de confusión, no sabía si era una trampa, detrás de ella estaba el portal, solo para corroborar extendió la mano, el portal seguía cerrado.

-que hacías aquí?-

La chica pelirosa mostro por fin los papeles que protegía, estos anunciaban la apertura de un refugio de animales.

–qu..quería repartir estos volantes antes de entrar a clases-

\- ¿Clases? ¿en donde?- pregunto el chico acercando su cara a la de ella

Como respuesta la chica cerro los ojos y apenas movio la muñeca señalando con un dedo detrás de el

Al darse vuelta vio un enorme edificio de paredes purpuras y moradas con muchas ventanas, había 3 estatuas de la cabeza de un caballo, distribuidas una en el centro y una en cada esquina, en lo mas alto tenia una cúpula azul y sobre esta una pequeña torre con un reloj, además habia una estrella similar al cutie mark de twilight en una ventana y el vitral de un caballo sobre la enorme puerta principal, esta tenia algunos escalones por la cual ingresaban ya muchos estudiantes.

Si bien la vista de la construcción era impresionante, lo que le sorprendió fue en la entrada ver a una versión humana de Celestia y luna recibiendo a los estudiantes

-¿pero qué lugar es este?- pregunto discord en vos alta

-Canterlot Hight- fue la respuesta de la tímida chica.

Continuara…

* * *

Notas del autor

Caos (Definición de la enciclopedia) Del griego Khaos=abismo. Según muchas tradiciones poéticas y religiosas, indeterminada cofusión y mezcolanza de elementos eternos, antecedente a su configuración en un mundo ordenado, en un universo o cosmos. / Confusión, desorden

Bien este capitulo fue mas que nada para tratar de responder las interrogantes del viaje de discord, cerrar (por ahora) los temas en el universo pony y centrarnos en el universo humano

Sobre como discord conoce algunas cosas del mundo humano:

Tengo una loca teoría de discord, se que es un gag comico de la serie pero funciona aquí para explicar un poco de la magia del caos y al mismo tiempo algo de la cordura del draconecus.

Lo explicare asi: hay una teoria romantica acerca de que cuando soñamos vemos otras realidades, hay algunos que incluso recuerdan lugares que no han visitado fisicamente,

Ahora bien en las ultimas apariciones en la serie discord ha hecho referencias a este universo (el nuestro) como cuando se disfraso de el sombrerero loco de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas, o el capitulo de tirek donde se viste de general del ejercito y de mary poppings (creo que asi se escribe) y aparece montando una motoneta… que hasta donde se, no existe esa tecnologia en equestria. Reitero, se que son gags humoristicos del show pero es faci usarlos y adaptarlos para decir que si bien discord conoce tal tecnologia. Es por que la ha visto en sueños. Algo similar a pinkie pie que atraviesa la cuarta pared pero con un poco más de trasfondo.

Aunque en si no sera un factor determinante en el fic, pero uso eso como recurso para unir los 2 mundos, y cerrar el tema del espejo, la magia del caos y el universo pony por ahora. Basicamente use este capitulo para dar todas las explicaciones necesarias y poder seguir delante de manera más fluida.

Aún falta un tema que es la imagen humana de discord queria hacerlo un poco mas mayor pero como no hemos visto a su contraparte humana (aun) y para fines practicos del fic decidi ponerlo como un adolecente poniendo como alejato extra que su magia del caos pudo o no tener algo que ver.

un ultimo bonus, celestia (mundo pony) no revelo el detalle de que el espejo se activa cada cierta cantidad de tiempo (30 lunas me parece) jugare con eso en el futuro.

Agradecimientos a todos los que me han dejado review, en especial Sofi Di Jackson quien además fue el primer review que recibí, y a rompeordenes , ambos por sus criticas constructivas y apoyo.

Alguna queja, critica, sugerencia pueden dejarla, si es que retroalimenta el fic la tomate en cuenta.


	3. El chico Nuevo

mlp es propiedad de hasbro

gracias por sus reviews, pueden ver la portada del fic en mi pagina de Deviantart o tumblr, mi nombre de usuario es Tokatl

* * *

"Nunca he permitido que la escuela entorpeciese mi educación "-Mark Twain

Draconequus boy

Capitulo 3: el chico nuevo

Celestia , directora de canterlot high, una mujer relativamente joven aunque de apariencia madura, piel clara y cabello multicolor levanto una vez más la mirada examinando de pies a cabeza al nuevo estudiante.

Durante su tiempo como directora había visto alumnos de todo tipo, de muchos aspectos e ideologías, sin embargo el chico que tenía frente a él tenía algo que ella no podía describir, era extraño sí, pero había algo que le incomodaba, o más bien que le intrigaba, no era sobre su apariencia ni sobre su comportamiento era como si lo conociera de toda la vida, como un viejo amigo de mucho tiempo a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca.

El chico de piel gris hacia lo posible por mostrar una sonrisa, había intentado peinarse aunque durante la conversación su cabello volvía a la normalidad… si es que el pelo alborotado se puede considerar normal. Este nuevo estudiante frente a ella aseguraba venir de intercambio de una escuela lejana, que había enviado por correo sus papeles y que por motivos de salud apenas había podido asistir hasta ese momento

-¿estas consiente que has perdido las primeras semanas de clase?-

-ohhh desde luego querida, por eso me interesa integrarme lo antes posible, los estudios son fundamentales para la formación académica y como tu estudiante, sé que entenderás mi situación y mis deseos de no atrasarme mas e integrarme lo antes posible-

La frase hiso ruborizar un poco a la directora, un alumno tan dedicado, consiente de la importancia de estudiar y deseoso de entrar a clases, el chico era algo arrogante si, pero ella jamás le negaría una oportunidad a quien desease aprender.

Se acercó a su computadora y empezó a teclear en ella -muy bien señor Discord te hare una carta-permiso para que puedas entrar a tus clases pero si es que no entregas tus documentos completos, así como tu cuota de inscripción antes de que terminen las primeras evaluaciones ninguna calificación tendrá validez y solo habrás perdido el tiempo.

-ohh se lo agradezco tanto princesa, no defraudare esta oportunidad, pero solo llámeme Discord… El señor Discord era mi padre-

Celestia levanto una ceja – es el mismo nombre-

-Si, verdad- ambos rieron un poco, la carta había terminado ya de imprimirse, la directora la tomo y firmo. – solo muéstrale esta carta a tus profesores, y solo una cosa más, soy Directora Celestia, no Princesa-

-lo lamento- se disculpó el, de donde vengo soleamos llamarle así a nuestros gobernantes.

-no soy su gobernante-

-pero se encarga de cuidar y ser justa con sus estudiantes, así como guiar, no solo educar, sino mostrar el camino correcto. Además de preocuparse, si eso no es una gobernante, no se lo que es. -

Celestia no supo que decir, ese chico sabía que decir para hacerla sentir bien-muy bien, pasa con mi hermana, la subdirectora luna, ella te asignara un casillero y te dará un horario, bienvenido a Canterlot hight-

El chico se levanto de su silla, agradeció y se dispuso a salir de la oficina

-y … trata de cambiar tu vestimenta, tienes una bota y un tenis de diferente color-

El chico solo asintió con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta, a sus espaldas la princesa solo dijo –me gustaría conocer al señor discord-

Una vez afuera el muchacho solo hiso un gesto de repulsión por lo que acababa de pasar pero aun asi se sintió realizado, no había perdido su toque, había logrado engañar a la pincesa... es decir directora celestia y de una manera similar a su universo original, en realidad no sabía ni que estaba diciendo la mayor parte del tiempo pero lo dijo y había funcionado.

La oficina de la subdirectora estaba abierta curiosamente con las luces apagadas, la subdirectora apareció detrás de el asustándolo, el chico le explico la situación y ella de mala gana me dio su horario y una llave.

–es la llave de tu casillero- era más que obvio que no le agradaba pero no indago mas.

"¿detecto un complejo de inferioridad ante su hermana aquí?- pensó para si mismo, pero lo dejo pasar

Por fin en el pasillo se felicitó a si mismo por haber entrado tan fácil al instituto, siendo realista convencer a la directora fue tan fácil que supuso que solo hubiera podido entrar sin avisar y ahorrarse todo eso – Celestia, que mal organizada, ingenua y poco precavida eres, con razón invadían Equestria cada fin de semana-

Entre los pasillos varios estudiantes le miraron de reojo, era un chico raro. Pero salvo un vistaso inicial realmente no le prestaban atención, no era asunto suyo, tenían sus propios problemas.

-Y con lo astuto y genial que tenía mi as bajo la manga- el chico saco lo que el definía como una carta de sus padres y de los médicos en caso que celestia dudara, la extendió y solo era uno de los volantes de Fluttershy que en la parte de atrás tenia mal escrito "nuestro hijo estaba enfermo y no podía ir al escuela, atentamente sus padres, posdata nosotros lo corroboramos atentamente los doctores" –ohhh si, era un plan perfecto-

Aunque en realidad no tenia un un plan en su cabeza, por lo menos no uno aun.

Por ahora entraría a su primer clase, estaba feliz en cierto punto ya que en equestria por su aspecto, jamas había estado en una escuela, sin mencionar que jamas le había interesado, ojala sea divertido. Además al ver a las versiones "humanizadas" de sus archienemigas tenia que corroborar si podrían derrotarlo, sin su magia y en este mundo extraño, ellas podrían tener la ventaja.

…

Poco después se encontraba en un salón, su cara mostraba una exprecion similar a la de un cadáver fresco, a su alrededor sus compañeros gritaban, hablaban de mas, un avión de papel paso volando a su espalda, algunas chicas pasaban tecleando en una especie de cristal cuadrado, con sus voces chillonas de adolescentes y peor aun, de temas raros que el no lograba entender, ropa, viajes, programas de televisión, algunos con una marcada hipocresía en su hablar, incluso escucho a unos chicos hablando de su corte de cabello, de inmediato se arrepintió de su curiosidad, si tan solo tuviera su magia no dudaría en convertir en pasto ese peinado del que tanto hablaban y en una falda escosesa esos pantalones de marca que otro chico presumia.

A su lado una chica de tez blanca y cabello azul cubria sus ojos con lentes oscuros y ajena al mundo escuchaba música en sus audífonos.

-nota mental, tengo que conseguirme una de esas cosas- dijo para si mismo

La cara de Discord mostraba fastidio, su primer clase y era un asco, se levantó para salir de ahí y quizá incendiar o inundar algo antes de irse pero en ese momento el profesor entro, era algo mayor, con un viejo suéter café, su cabeza era redonda y traía puesto un peluquín negro que no engañaba a nadie.

-muy bien jóvenes espero que esta vez hayan hecho su tarea, saquen sus libros en la pagina 273 dijo con una voz grave y aburrida- volteo y vio a discord- parece que tenemos un nuevo estudiante, por que hasta ahora entra a clase jovencito?-

Discord extendió su mano mostrando la nota de celestia –el profesor no se molesto siquiera en leerla- en la mente de Discord reitero que no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias, parecía que cualquiera podía entrar al escuela y fingir ser un alumno.

-quieres presentarte ante la clase o algo?-

-Ehhh…-sin levantarse de su asiento o siquiera voltear a ver los demás, solo se limito a levantar la mano y decir con cierto fastidio- hola amigos soy una larva humana perfectamente normal y no tienen nada que temer de mi, tan solo no me pongan atención y nos llevaremos muy bien-

Nadie entendio lo que dijo pero aunque lo hubieran entendido, no les importaba

-justo lo que necesitaba-dijo el profesor – otro comediante, Tendras que unirte con alguien que quiera compartir su libro contigo-

-yo. Yo. Yo . A MI . MIREME , YO , AQUÍ – grito eufórica una voz desde el fondo

La voz le era familiar, al dirigir la mirada al lugar de donde se había originado vio a una chica de cabello alborotado , tanto este como su piel y la falda que vestía eran rosadas y contrastando solo con el color azul de un pequeño suéter y sus botas aun así la cara era conocida para el

-¿pinkie pie?- dijeron al unisono el profesor y discord mostrando la misma expresión de sorpresa e incomodidad

"¿donde estaba escondida? ¿Por qué no la note cuando entre al salón?" Pensó discord al ver al elemento de la risa que parecía haber aparecido de la nada

-¿alguien más? ¿Algún otro?- dijo el profesor ante el salón, a donde quiera que volteaba pinkie aparecía moviendo los brazos para que la eligiera. Ante la apatía de los demás, no tuvo mas opción que poner su palma en su cara en muestra de resignación y señalar a pinkie –

Tan rápida como su versión pony, la chica de cabello rosa cargo su pupitre y puso a lado del de discord, acercando su silla a la de el y repegandose a su cuerpo.

-hola, soy Pinkie pie, aunque al parecer ya lo sabias, acaso eres un adivino? O un extraterrestre?-

-ehh tu amiga fluttershy me lo dijo?- trato de encontrar alguna escusa al tener a la chica tan cerca suyo

-fluttershy no es mi amiga, si yo fuera tu no me le acercaría, que no te engañe su mascara de timida, después de Sunset shimmer es la persona en la que menos debes confiar, ella….-

-¿Ya terminaron jóvenes?- pregunto el profesor, en verdad me gustaría poder dar mi clase

Pinkie por fin se acomodo en su silla – si profesor Cranky

\- ¿Cranky?-

\- Profesor Cranky Doodle Donkey (Burro Gruñón Rebuznón) para usted jovencito- dijo el hombre mirando a su estudiante

Discord no soporto la revelación del nombre del profesor y comenso a reir a carcajadas

-¿Encuentra divertido mi nombre señor discord?-

-no, digo, si.. lo que pasa es que … (seguía riendo)- funciona en tantos niveles profesor "Gruñón-

El profesor solo apretó los dientes mientras una vena se marcaba en su frente- nadie me llama "Gruñón-

Minutos después discord tomaba la clase en silencio, su cara ahora tenia una mueca de enojo y humillación ya que como castigo su cabeza tenia un sombrero de papel con orejas de burro , eso sin mencionar que tendría de tarea escribir 100 veces "el nombre de mi profesor no es gracioso"

-se ha ablandado, a mi me puso a escribir eso mismo 1000 veces en la primer clase- decía pinkie quien le miraba divertida y dibujaba con un plumon una carita feliz en el sombrero

La clase termino después de lo que parecieron años. El chico salió del aula, seguido por la energética chica, a donde quiera que intentaba moverse, ella le seguía. Si tuviera aun sus poderes un solo chasquido hubiera servido para borrar esa sonrisa de su cara.

-¿que pasa contigo? ¿tengo algo en la cara o que?- pregunto discord fastidiado

-no, nada, salvo esos ojos amarillos , cejas grises y tu enooorme colmillo, nada de nada- dijo animada la chica rosa-

-pequeño demonio… - dijo discord acercando sus manos al cuello de pinkie

-Por las botas de mi abuela smith- dijo una voz campirana detrás de el- pinkie ¿tu amigo perdio su zapato o que? Tiene una bota y un tenis y de diferente color

Al voltear el chico caótico vio a una chica rubia con algunas pecas en su cara, tenia un sombrero y su vestimenta consistía en una camisa blanca con una línea roja, una falda de mezclilla y botas, era el elemento de la honestidad , cargaba ella sola una enorme caja de jugo de manzanas– ¿Aplejack?-

-disculpa terrón de azúcar, ¿pero te conozco?- prefunto confundida la chica vaquera

Antes de que discord pudiera contestar pinkie se apresuro en contestar – El es discord , es nuevo en la escuela.

-espera… ustedes son amigas?- pregunto el chico

-siiii- grito energética pinkie

-bueno… nos conocemos desde hace años, además ella es la jefa del comité organizador del escuela… y como mi familia… -

-su familia nos vende deliciosa cidra y jugo de manzaaaaaaana, además la abuela Smith me esta enseñando a cocinar- se apresuro a contestar pinkie mientras abrazaba e incomodaba a la chica vaquera

Discord no se molesto en disimular su asco ante tal situación aunque no había que ser muy listo para ver que en realidad Aplejack le hablaba a Pinkie por mero compromiso.

Pero ya que eres nuevo en la escuela podremos ser amigos nosotros 3 dijo la chica rosa jalando al chico gris al abrazo.

-¡YO NO TENGO AMIGOS!- dijo el muchacho con furia, casi gritando para después darse la vuelta y salir de ahí

-¿pero que manzanas le pasa?-

Pinkie se llevo la mano a la barbilla, como analizando la situación -debe ser que se rehúse a simpatizar con otros seres después de tantos siglos de estar solo-

-¿que dijiste?-

-lo sospeche la primera vez que lo vi, pero ahora lo se con toda seguridad, intento ocultarlo, pero lo descubrí … El … es un vampiro-

Aplejack volteo los ojos a otro lado,- si claro, lo que tu digas pinkie- después siguió su camino a la cafetería, tenia que llevar la caja de jugo manzanas a su abuela Smith.

-La piel gris, los ojos rojos y amarillos, ¡el colmillo! ¡todo encaja!–

-debes dejar de leer esos libros Pinkie- dijo Aplejack mientras se alejaba

…

Algunas horas mas habían pasado, discord entro a 2 clases mas que le parecieron aburridas como vomitivas, salvo la clase de matemáticas en la que una chica había intentado resolver una ecuación y en vez de eso termino dibujando un muffin en vez de una parábola sobre un plano cartesiano.

Había tenido tiempo para robar una tiza y moliéndola en sus manos dejarla en el café del profesor Cranky, realmente extrañaba sus poderes.

Aunque lo poco que había aprendido era nulo o prácticamente nada, resultaba muy útil saber que si bien hay cosas similares en este mundo que había notado, había cosas totalmente diferentes,por ejemplo en clase de geografía todos los estudiantes se burlaron de que proclamara que un alicornio movia el sol y otro la luna, entre otras cosas como el ciclo del agua para la formación de nubes y precipitación pluvial (lluvia) en ves de que pegasos elevaran con un tornado el agua para transportarla a alguna ciudad en el cielo.

Tendría que investigar eso mas tarde. Tenia tantas cosas en su mente, desde que aquí no hubiera magia, asi como que los elementos de la armonía no fuesen amigas. Recordó lo que paso con pinkie, sintió repulsión, ser amigo de quienes le encerraron, amigo de un elemento de la armonía. Eso seria una locura

…..

Pasaba mas del medio dia, las clases pronto terminarían y el draconequus comenzaba a sentir hambre, cargaba con el ya varios papeles, tareas y demás que maestros habían dejado, si realmente le importara la escuela estaría estresado por la cantidad, pero solo estaba ahí reuniendo información del nuevo mundo en el que estaba, busco en su pantalón, saco la llave de su casillero que luna le hubiera dado y después de unos minutos buscando, encontró el suyo, apenas lo abrió , arrojo todos sus papeles y lo volvió a cerrar, por fin se pudo estirar un poco

Un sonido le sobresalto

-¿hola, hay alguien ahí? ¿Podrían ayudarme?-

La voz venia del casillero continuo, ¿acaso los humanos vivían en lugares tan estrechos? se pregunto mientras la voz del otro lado seguía pidiendo ayuda

-¿podrías ayudarme? Estaba escondiéndome y quede atrapado aquí por accidente-

Discord miro la situacion, sin su magia tendría que encontrar una manera de abrir la puerta del casillero, tendría que usar todo su ingenio para hacerlo

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue patearlo … obviamente no funciono

-hey grandote- le grito a quien supuso era un profesor, este se dio vuelta revelando a un estudiante enorme de piel blanca, una barba partida y una gorra con 2 pequeñas alas a los lados

-¿Si?-

recuperándose de la sorpresa Discord declaro-Este casillero se atoro y un pobre infeliz esta asfixiándose ahí adentro, si no lo ayudamos pronto morirá… ¿puedo quedarme con sus cosas?-

-en realidad hay suficiente aire, solo me quede atrapado- dijo la voz

-como sea, veo que no hay remedio-continuo cínicamente Discord- así que sobre sus cosas…

-¡YEAAAHH!-El enorme chico musculoso golpeo la puerta asustando a discord y esta por fin se abrió

-¡santa cachucha musculosa!- dijo Discord al ver la fuerza de ese sujeto

Al abrir el casillero, un chico delgado de cabello castaño les miraba asustado por los golpes que le habían dado a la puerta para sacarlo-gra…gracias chicos-

Ya afuera Discord le miro con extrañeza, tenia una gorra de un color verde claro que contrastaba con su pantalón del mismo color, y una camisa carmín, su piel… como decirlo… era color ¿piel?

-soy Normal-

-eso puedo verlo- dijo discord

-es decir, me llamo Normal, Normal Norman- dijo el chico

El chico caótico miro al chico con cierto recelo– ok -después de conocer a un profesor llamado Burro Gruñón y Rebusnon ya nada debería sorprenderle- yo soy Discord y este grandote se llama.. no se, Bulk Biceps?

-en realidad me llaman snowflake-

\- Bulk Biceps se escucha mejor, es más varonil y atraerá más chicas-

-¡YEAAAHH!- dijo con una gran sonrisa el chico de piel blanca

-ahora podrías explicar, ¿que hacías ahí? ¿Y más importante ¿tienes comida?

-Bueno… -empezó a narrar el chico- cometí el error de mirar por mucho tiempo a Sunset Shimmer y …

-dije: mas importante ¿tienes comida?- reitero el chico gris

Norman busco en su destartalado casillero y saco un sándwich –toma, puedes comerlo, es un agradecimiento por sacarme- Discord tomo el bocadillo y empezó a comerlo con una pequeña lagrima saliendo de su ojo.

-bueno, como decía- el chico normal siguio narrando- cometi el error de mirar por mucho tiempo a Sunset Shimmer, ella se enojo y le pidió a su novio Flash Sentry que me diera una lección, así que el me encerró aquí, no sé, el antes no era así. El… ¿me estas escuchando?

Discord casi no prestaba atención a lo que decía, el sabor del bocadillo era algo que jamás había probado en equestria- ¿decias algo?-

-¿Le estabas poniendo mas atención a un sándwich de jamon que a mi?- dijo el chico un tanto molesto

-debe ser un sándwich muy delicioso- concluyo el chico de grandes bíceps

-es el mejor sandwich que he comido ¿que es jamon?- pregunto Discord

Los otros 2 chicos le miraron con extrañeza

-¿es una pregunta filosófica?-pregunto snowflake- eres un chico muy profundo, nunca me lo hubiera preguntado

Por otro lado el chico castaño les veía como si estuviera frente a un par de locos – no es filosófico, el jamón es solo carne-

-¿carne?- pregunto Discord –¿como que carne?-

-¿como que como que carne?- Norman llevo sus manos a su cabeza – es solo carne procesada de puerco o de algún otro animal, ahumada y cocinada

-esperen…. ¿Los humanos comen carne de animales?- pregunto Discord totalmente sorprendido

-ehhh si- respondio el chico de gorra verde

Discord salio gritando a toda velocidad

-debe ser vegetariano, es un ejemplo a seguir, decía el chico musculoso con lagrimas en los ojos-

-es un chico muy extraño-

-bueno, al ves tu eres demasiado normal-

El chico castaño llevo su palma sobre su cara en señal de resignación- ¿quieres ayudarme a arreglar mi casillero? Si lo dejamos asi, la directora se molestara

-¡YEAAAHH!- grito con emoción Bull bíceps

Norman solo le miro con resignación -¿soy el único normal en esta escuela?-

….

Discord sabía lo que es el caos, EL ERA EL CAOS, sin embargo en ese mundo no era mas que un simple humano más, sin poderes, sin hogar, sin amigos o conocidos, tan solo como lo estuviese en su universo natal, aquel donde por su aspecto todos le consideraban raro, y hoy, en esta absurda realidad distorsionada de dicho mundo era la misma situación, un extraño entre extraños.

¿Que demonios eran los humanos? En que tipo de mundo estaba, necesitaba información, pero no sabia ni quería preguntarle a nadie. ¿A dónde podría ir a buscar esa información?

Minutos después estaba en la entrada de la biblioteca del escuela, era enorme, si bien el draconequus no era aficionado a los libros, situaciones desesperadas ameritaban acciones desesperadas.

-twilight se sentiría como en casa- pensó mientras se veía rebajado a tener que estudiar.

-aunque después de todo hay que conocer el orden de las cosas para poder causar caos dentro de el-

Continuara….

* * *

Notas del autor

Hola a todos, soy Tokatl, tarde un poco en subir este capitulo, lo siento, lo tuve que reescribir casi todo ya que estaba empezando a mesclar cosas y conceptos raros, pero sentí que estaba abarcando demasiado para un fic, asi que por ahora solo delimitare el terreno a solo mantener la acción en la escuela. Sin mencionar que estaba creando ocs (originals characters) a lo bestia, y preferí eliminarlos. Ya después veré que hago, solo espero no estar tan ocupado para poder seguir escribiendo. aun me faltan los elementos de lealtad y generosidad (twiligt humana no creo usarla en este fic... a menos que...) y si bien Fluttershy no aparecio en este capitulo, en el siguiente lo redimire

La frase que dice Discord "hola amigos soy una larva humana perfectamente normal y no tienen nada que temer de mi" es la misma que dice zim (invader zim) cuando se presenta en clase en el primer capitulo de su serie, quería que pinkie dijera –soy la única que ve al extraterrestre?- pero ya hubiera sido forzar mucho la referencia

El libro al que se refiere aplejack es la saga crepúsculo (twilight… ohh la ironía)… no diré nada de eso, ya que aunque a mi no me guste, conozco algunas personas a quienes si.

Aunque parezca que acabo de crear un oc no es así, normal norman es el chico que se oculta en un casillero en la película de equestria girls, su diseño me gusta, me recuerda a Peter Parker (spiderman) de algún modo, lo de su nombre lo busque por muchos lados pero en todos se refieren a el como Norman y hasta tiene sus memes por ser el único humano "normal" en canterlot hight. Así que poner a un ser tan caótico y raro como Discord junto con un chico tan normal, me pareció una buena idea, no sé, quizá lo siga usando, además mi intención es que participen los chicos que han aparecido en las películas ya que no han hecho nada, aunque por ahora solo tenga contemplados a Norman y a uno de lentes que según la Wiki de mlp se llama Atomic Adam , es el chico de lentes que abrazan rainbow dash y rarity en la canción de la cafetería (si me pudiesen confirmar sus nombres se los agradecería mucho) siento que es mejor usar a los personajes que ya existen y darles un poco de profundidad.

una pequeña fe de erratas: en el capitulo anterior discord se tropiesa al intentar caminar siendo que el ya caminaba en 2, podria decir que en si es por que el se teletransportaba mas que caminar pero ustedes entienden.

agradecimientos especiales a supertotitoti quien noto mi error en el capitulo anterior, a NUAJava por sus porras (hablare un poco de caos y su ambiguedad mas adelante) y a Roxi (ya te watchee en deviant y estoy leyendo tu fic)

Gracias por todos sus reviews, aunque suene trillado me ayudan y motivan a escribir. los tomo a todos en cuenta. y agradesco a todos y cada uno de ellos.


	4. Magia

mlp es propiedad de hasbro

* * *

Para tus antepasados era magia y tú lo llamas ciencia. En mi mundo las dos son lo mismo.

–Thor-

Draconequus boy

Capitulo 4: magia

Un nuevo día llegaba al instituto de canterlot hight, la tenue luz de un sol aun oculto por las nubes y montañas entraba entre las ventanas en forma de discretas líneas inclinadas chocando entre los pupitres. Las luces de la calles poco a poco se apagaban y la oscura tonalidad de la noche poco a poco se iluminaba.

El señor Greenhooves un hombre viejo y canoso de larga barba y piel café quien trabajaba como el conserje del escuela abrió las puertas del instituto como era su rutina diaria, los estudiantes poco a poco empezaron a llenar el plantel llenando de ruido los pasillos, algunos automóviles propiedad de varios profesores aparcaban en su lugar, el estacionamiento del escuela, donde por cierto la Directora del plantel. Celestia bajaba de su vehiculo junto a su hermana Luna quien se veía un tanto desganada y con algunas ojeras

-deberías dejar de jugar Videojuegos por la noche hermana, recuerda que eres la subdirectora-

Luna simplemente se encogió de hombros- no me concentro en el día, si me dejaras hacer una escuela diurna tal vez podría concentrarme mejor-

Celestia solo le ofreció uno de los 2 cafés que compro de camino y entro en el instituto

El sonido del timbre escolar se escuchó por toda la escuela anunciando que las clases empezaban ya

-¿EHH? YEGUAS Y DRACONEQUUS PRIMERO-

En la parte más alejada de la biblioteca, Detrás de uno de los libreros y entre montones de libros, enciclopedias y papeles un chico de piel gris despertó sobresaltado por el ruido del timbre. se había quedado dormido mientras estudiaba sin parar todo lo que encontró y que le ayudara a entender ese mundo… además de pintar bigotes a algunas fotografías en los libros y algunos garabatos como nubes de algodón, arboles de paletas y una versión caricaturizada de el mismo.

No el mismo como humano, sino como draconequus, ya que ese chico pálido de vestimenta extraña era en realidad una criatura mágica de otro mundo, que en su intento por escapar había quedado varado en esa dimensión, con una forma humana adolecente y sin su magia.

Miro el dibujo de su anterior ser. Smilar a aquel que hubieran pintado en un vitral en el castillo de la princesa celestia cuando le derrotaron.

-¿que te ha pasado señor del caos?- dijo con tristeza mirando su caricaturesco autorretrato

Tal vez debió buscar un lugar para dormir mejor, después de todo, su primer día en el mundo humano había resultado un fiasco, sin embargo ahora entendía un poco más a este extraño mundo, un poco de sus costumbres, un poco de evolución, un poco de … ¿antropología? Por un momento creyó recordar a una pony color menta obsesionada con las manos que le visito siendo el estatua en los jardines del palacio en un especie de proyecto de investigación, quizá ella también habría soñado con un mundo así al igual que el.

Como fuese había recopilado ya algo de información, Despues de todo había hecho algo similar en su anterior mundo, estudiar a los elementos de la armonía antes de corromperlos… y hubiera resultado si su orgullo no le hubiera hecho confiarse de mas.

Sin levantarse quito uno de los libros que se había quedado bajo su espalda enterrándosele en las costillas, eran cuentos infantiles, este mostraba a un caballero peleando contra un dragón en la portada, si bien la historia era aburrida, le sirvió para entender que los conceptos tales como magia, dragones, pegasos, unicornios y demás, ahí eran solo cuentos de fantasía.

Arrojo el libro y se levanto del piso estirándose para quitarse el amodorramiento, aunque había pasado casi mil años en una pose incomoda mientras bostezaba pensó que bien hubiera podido hacerse una especie de cama con los libros o algo.

-¿por qué nadie me aviso o despertó ayer?- se preguntó a si mismo al ver que cualquiera podría entrar a la escuela dormir en la biblioteca y si lo desease hacer un desastre y no había guardias o cuidadores que le detuvieran.

Salió de la biblioteca la cual curiosamente tampoco tenia llave o seguro alguno puesto, bostezo mientras aun con sueño se rasco la cabeza y entro como si nada en el baño del instituto, abrió la llave de un lavabo y metió su cabeza en el chorro, después tomo algo de agua y empezó a hacer buches con esta. Finalmente escupió el agua y se miró al espejo.

-mehh, eras más guapo antes- le dijo a su reflejo con cierto desgano, se revisó los ojos, miro el color de su lengua y salió del baño, en la puerta una chica se topó con el al querer entrar –todo tuyo querida- dijo Discord cediéndole el paso sin darse cuenta que había entrado por error en el baño femenino, la chica solo le miro sorprendida mientras este se alejaba.

En el camino tomo uno de los posters del semestre pasado que anunciaban como ganadora del baile a una tal Sunset Shimmer y se secó las manos y la cara con él, lo arrojo por una ventana que fue a caer sobre la cabeza de un alumno que no supo de donde había caído dicho papel.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo una chica de cabello amarillo lima y con ojos desiguales acomodaba sus cosas en su casillero, Discord extendió la mano sin dejar de caminar y mientras ella estaba agachada saco un muffin que la chica tenía en la parte superior de su casillero, el chico empezó a comerlo como si nada mientras a sus espaldas, la despistada chica buscaba el muffin por todos lados.

Entro a su primer clase del día sin un cuaderno siquiera y con la misma naturalidad que un adolecente como si estuviera en la sala de su casa, se sentó en una de las butacas del fondo y subió sus pies en la butaca de enfrente, tal vez no fuese tan malo el estar ahí, solo observaría un poco más y después de entender ese extraño mundo podría empezar a causar algo de caos. Ya había investigado lo suficiente y en su mente comenzaba ya a formularse un plan para llenar de desbarajustes el plantel.

-holi disqui, ¿te puedo llamar disqui? Es que decir Discord es taaan largo, ¿te acuerdas de mi?- una voz a su lado lo desconcentro, era Pinkie pie

"tan bien que había comenzado el día" pensó para si mismo

...

Los wondercolds: el equipo de futbol del escuela y la imagen oficial de esta, ganadores desde hacía 2 años de todos los partidos y trofeos, dichos trofeos exhibiéndose tras un cristal en la entrada de la escuela. Un orgullo para la institución el cual de vez en cuando se reunía a entrenar o a jugar algún partido amistoso.

Hoy era uno de esos días, los jugadores del equipo habían podido faltar a sus clases para un rápido encuentro contra sus rivales los shadowbolts. Un equipo de otra escuela que de vez en cuando visitaba la escuela para practicar.

El árbitro toco el silbato, el partido comenzó y de inmediato una chica se hiso notar, corriendo a toda velocidad, robando el balón a un jugador contrario y esquivando a los demás hasta llegar a la portería, corriendo tan rápido que por momentos parecía solo un especie de arcoíris a gran velocidad.

El partido no duro mucho, la derrota de los shadowbolts fue definitiva, con un marcador de 5-0, gracias a la capitana del equipo, la veloz chica que desde el inicio jugo con todo su empeño, una chica de cabello multicolor y piel azul clara.

-buen juego rainbow dash- dijo la entrenadora felicitando a la capitana, quien casi no presto atención y miraba desilusionada a las gradas. Debido a la fecha y el hecho que solo era un partido amistoso de principios de semestre, casi nadie había ido.

-gracias entrenadora, aunque esperaba que vinieran más a verme, digo a ver el partido- dijo la chica un tanto decepcionada

-solo es un partido amistoso, no creo que nadie falte a clases sin permiso, ya que no es un enfrentamiento oficial- dijo la entrenadora – BUENO TODOS A LAS DUCHAS-

Ranbow Dash se quedó al final para recoger el balón, levantándolo y haciendo algunas dominadas, y luciéndose ante las gradas vacías le hubiera gustado que viniera más gente a ver lo asombrosa que podía llegar a ser.

-g…gran partido Rainbow- dijo una voz detrás de ella-

No hacía falta voltear, de inmediato reconoció la voz – ¿que es lo que quieres Fluttershy?-

-y..yo… yo estaba en las gradas… vi como jugaste, en verdad te luciste- dijo la tímida chica de cabello rosa mientras se acercaba y le ofrecía una toalla seca para que se limpiara el sudor.

-ahórratelo-

-pero… tu y yo somos amigas- dijo la tímida chica

-ERAMOS amigas-dijo rainbow y siguió su camino a las duchas.

Fluttershy se esforzó por no llorar mientras miraba el pasto, simplemente no entendía lo que había pasado entre ella y Rainbow Dash se conocían desde que eran niñas, habían estudiado juntas en la Cloudsdale Junior High y por lo menos para Fluttershy esos recuerdos que tuvo con ella le habían dejado huella. Ya que cuando le conoció, Rainbow Dash la había salvado de unos chicos que se burlaban de ella en clase de gimnasia.

Su mente se perdió en ese viejo recuerdo, 3 niños se burlaban de ella por no poder mantener el equilibrio en unas barras, por no poder detener el balón en quemados, e incluso por no poder patear un balón sin caerse de espaldas.

"Fluttercry" uno de los tantos apodos demigrantes, "Suckershy" otro de tantos. "Failshy" habia tantos de donde elegir.

Fue en una carrera de Atletismo cuando todo sucedió, mientras todos se burlaban de ella porque no podría siquiera llegar a la meta Rainbow apareció y una vez más, la defendió, fuerte, ruda, orgullosa, sin importar que de ella también se burlaran llamándola "Rainbow crash" se enfrentó a los chicos en un partido y les gano a todos, corriendo más rápido y llegando a la meta en un tiempo record. Ese fue el inicio de su carrera deportiva, ya que de inmediato obtuvo ese reconocimiento que no tenía antes.

Fluttershy por otro lado apenas había logrado salir de la línea de salida cuando resbalo y cayó por una vereda entre pasto y lodo, nadie fue en su ayuda, nadie se percató de su caída, todos vitoreaban la carrera.

Había rodado entre ramas y piedras que le rasparon toda, como pudo cubrió su cabeza con sus pequeños brazos, cuando finalmente se detuvo grito por ayuda... pero a lo lejos la gente vitoreaba la carrera diluyendo sus suplicas.

Intento levantarse entre el dolor de la caída, una de sus rodillas estaba sangrando y le ardia, al intentar dar un paso callo sobre sí misma y siguió gimiendo y pidiendo auxilio, Nadie escucho.

Se hiso un ovillo, nadie vendría en su ayuda, siguió llorando hasta que sus ojos empezaron a arderle y su cabello se pegó en su rostro por el lodo y las lágrimas… finalmente y debido al cansancio guardo silencio y se quedó quieta, delante de ella logro ver algunos colores moviéndose, su llanto no la dejaban ver bien lo que eran, con sus pequeñas manitas se tallo los ojos para limpiase las lágrimas, poco a poco empezó a enfocar aquellas figuras…

¡RINGGGGGGGGG!

El sonido del timbre la devolvió de nuevo al presente interrumpiendo sus memorias, recordar eso le hiso sentir muy triste, a lo largo de los años ella había estado ahí para apoyar a su amiga Rainbow en cada carrera, partido o evento, siempre "leal" por si decirlo, aunque rainbow no entendiera el significado de dicha palabra, aun a pesar de su discusión el semestre pasado había continuado asistiendo a sus partidos aunque ya no fuesen amigas.

-Creo que nunca fuimos realmente Amigas- dijo para si con un nudo en la garganta, su error había sido siempre ser tan sumisa, tan amable, "ya no más" pensó mirando con determinación hacia delante y con paso firme camino hacia su siguiente clase dejando tirada la toalla que era para Rainbow en medio del patio.

…

Algo de tiempo había pasado desde que la ultima clase hubiera terminado, Pinkie buscaba a su nuevo "amigo" Discord que había salido a toda prisa del salón antes que ella hubiera podido seguirle.

Pinkie caminaba tarareando una pegadiza canción que solo ella conocía mientras le buscaba, habia que admitirlo, hasta antes que se peleara con sus amigas ella disfrutaba encontrándolas y apareciendo de la nada asustándolas de vez en cuando, sin embargo Discord era diferente, era incluso más rápido que ella, lo suficiente para poder escapar y despistarla, cosa que ninguna de sus ex-amigas había logrado hacer.

Por fin entro en la cafetería donde Discord platicaba con un chico de piel lila y cabello azul, este tenía unos enormes lentes de armazón negro unidos por un poco de cinta en medio de ellos, además de una sudadera amarilla con mangas y cuello verdes, unos tirantes blancos y un print con un imagen con un atomo dibujado.

-y me estas diciendo que con este pequeño aparato, puedes llamar a la gente en vez de enviar cartas con fuego mágico de dragones bebe?- pregunto Discord al chico de apariencia nerd que le miraba con cierta desconfianza

El chico solo se acomodo sus lentes con los dedos índice y medio -no solo eso, sino que además es capaz de tomar fotografías y video, y la tecnología celular actual puede conectarse a internet por medio de un sistema inalámbrico, el wi-fi, cosa que con la tecnología de hace unos años hubiese sido casi imposible, además que con su sistema de localización GPS puedes saber en tiempo real a donde estas-

-vaya es casi como magia-

-deberías conocerlo, acaso has estado oculto los últimos mil años en una cueva?-

-mmm, algo asi- contesto Discord acariciando su barba y mirando hacia otro lado-

Aunque el chico de lentes tenia ciertos aires de sabelotodo como twiligh , Discord lograba ver que dicho chico tenia una sed de atención algo marcada, ya que llevaba ya más de un cuarto de hora hablando de la tecnología celular y sus usos, de internet y de como de manera digital podía comunicarse con personas de todo el mundo en menos de un santiamén.

Ciertamente toda esa información parecía magia, habría que descifrarla y usarla en su beneficio mas adelante.

-hola Discord- saludo eufórica Pinkie esperando sorprender al chico caótico

-llegas tarde pinkie- contesto Discord quien pareciera estarla esperando – sostén este hilo- dijo mientras le entreaba a la chica rosada un hilo que daba la vuelta por la mesa y se perdia entre las mesas

-que es esto?- pregunto algo incrédula

-tu solo sostenlo- continuo- por cierto ya conoces a este chico, me estaba explicando los usos de la tecnología actual, ¿como te llamabas? ¿Jimmy Neutron?-

-Atomic Adam- corrigio el chico acomodando sus lentes una vez mas - es El neutrón es una partícula subatómica, sin carga neta, presente en el núcleo atómico de prácticamente todos los átomos mientras que un Atomo es es un constituyente de la materia ordinaria que contiene a los neutrones, protones y que … -

-Si, si, como sea- le detuvo Discord – sígueme contando de lo que hay en internet

-¿estan hablando de MyStable?- interrumpio Pinkie metiéndose en la conversación aun sosteniendo el hilo

-¿que es MyStable?- pregunto Discord confuso pero molesto que pinkie interrumpiera

-es la cosa mas archirequetecontra genial del mundo, sirve para conocer a todos tus conocidos y amigos y ver que hacen y que comen, la gente le saca fotos a su comida, el otro dia le tome una foto a una hamburguesa que era taaan linda, mi hermana sube fotos de sus piedras y así tooodos estamos en contacto- pinkie saco su celular y tecleo rápidamente para enseñarles después la pantalla mostrando su perfil en dicha pagina – este es mi perfil, recuerdame , mi perfil es Pinkie Pie por que ese es mi nombre soy la P (pea) y el Inkie, soy la P-I-E…-

Antes que la chica siguiera hablando Discord le cerro la boca sosteniendo sus labios con sus dedos como si sostuviera el pico de un pato, después volteo a ver al chico nerd – podrías Traducir lo que ella intento decir, por favor-

\- bueno MyStable es una red social virtual, básicamente es un sitio en internet donde creas tu perfil e invitas a tus conocidos, familiares y amigos a que te sigan, así ellos pueden ver tu estado, tus fotos y de igual manera tu puedes ver los suyos, es una manera de mantenerse en contacto.

Mientras el chico hablaba pinkie había quitado la mano de Discord y con la boca aun haciendo una mueca de pato (duckface), había tomado una foto suya con su celular y la había subido a su perfil.

"vaya, la tecnología aquí hace el mismo papel que haría la magia en mi mundo" pensó Discord mientras en su imaginación imaginaba una versión caricaturesca de el (como Draconequus) con un sombrero de chef metiendo todo lo aprendido en un tazon y despues probarlo

-siento que le hace falta algo a mi delicioso plan" dijo en voz alta

-¿disculpa?- dijo el chico de lentes

-nada, solo pensaba en voz alta, como sea, creo que aun tengo una clase mas, nos vemos luego, un placer conocerte Jimmy-

-Adam-

-si, eso_

-espera- apenas yo iba llegando- reclamo pinkie- además no me has dicho para que es este hilo que me diste

-solo tira de el- dijo Discord

La chica jalo el hilo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Discord chasqueaba los dedos y se alejaba, el hilo por su parte se había tensado a través de algunas sillas hacia una viga en el techo y de ahí hacia la cabeza, o mejor dicho, hacia el peluquín del profesor gruñón quien llevaba rato platicando con la señora Smith, la encargada de la cafetería.

Pinkie siguió jalando el hilo causando que el peluquín se elevara hacia la viga en el techo y se atorara, el profesor se percató de eso, mientras la chica jalo con todas sus fuerzas el hilo atorado y el peluquín callo de la viga hacia su cabeza.

-AHHHHH , UNA ARAÑA, UNA ARAÑA- gritaba pinkie corriendo de un lado a otro hasta que se logro quitar el peluquín y empezó a pisarlo fuertemente

Poco a poco disminuyo su fuerza y miro detrás de ella a un furioso profesor, después miro el peluquín y finalmente volvió a mirar al profesor, tomo el peluquín y se lo entrego al profesor con una gran sonrisa tratando de encubrir su vergüenza.

-asi que para eso era el hilo- dijo para si mismo Atomic Adam al ver la escena

…..

Discord ya caminaba por el pasillo sin preocupación alguna cuando escucho un grito de la cafetería

-PINKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

El chico solo sonrío –nop, aún no he perdido mi toque-

Antes de que diera un paso más una chica le intercepto –Alto ahí, realmente crees que puedes estar así por la escuela, yo te detendré-

Una nueva sorpresa para Discord, quien seria capaz de reconocerle, y se descifrar sus planes, de seguro vio lo que hiso en la cafetería y le acusaría o algo, como fuese con furia miro a su contrincante, era una chica de piel blanca, en sus botas tenía unos pequeños diamantes, así como en su falda, su cabello morado meticulosamente peinado con varios rizos y unos ojos Azules que le miraban con furia.

Ambos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, Discord por fin la reconoció, era el elemento de la Generosidad

-¿Rarity?-

La chica de tez clara se sorprendio -como sabes mi nombre?-

-bueno yo…-

Rarity le interrumpio- bueno es obvio que sepas quien soy, después de todo el hace unos meses casi soy la reina del baile, si tan solo Sunset Shimmer peleara limpio….

-ehh-

-como sea, sabes bien que no puedo permitir que continúes asi-

-¿asi como?- pregunto desafiante Discord, ¿acaso esa chica se atrevería a hacerle frente?

-desaliñado, con un chaleco de 2 colores diferentes, una bota y un tennis de diferente color, además de un pantalón de un color horrible-

Una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de Discord, la chica se refería a su vestimenta, por un momento creyó que ella sabía de su verdadero origen, lejos de eso Rarity era igual de dramática que su versión pony asi que…

-no se quien seas, pero no dejare que sigas caminando asi-

-ohhh pequeña mente cerrada- dijo Discord fingiendo un acento francés- tan pequeña y limitada es tu visión de la moda que aun consideras que la uniformidad y armonía son actuales?-

-espera ¿que?-

Discord por su lado señalo sus propios zapatos desiguales mientras continuaba-Una mujer como tu puede llevar cualquier cosa e cualquier ocasión y verse bien, pero jamás llamar la atención, mientras que un drac… un hombre como yo puede vestir lo que quiera y llamar por siempre la atención, pues hay belleza en el caos-

Rarity no entendió en primera instancia lo que el extraño chico dijo

-podria explicártelo con una canción improvisada de la nada pero trato de dejar eso atrás, el punto es que más que una moda acabo de crear una propia tendencia, más que moda es revolucionario, es unico-

-espera, estas diciéndome que saliendo de los límites de lo cotidiano se puede crear toda una línea única, una línea extravagante que llame la atención de todos, única… una "rareza"- anuncio la chica con un brillo en sus ojos

-ehhh. Si, eso mismo- dijo Discord un poco sin ánimo, ahora ella era quien empezaba a confundirle

-tienes razón, no necesito lineamientos, les mostrare a todos lo que puedo hacer, creare mi propia línea-

-si, como sea, Discord siguió su camino manipular a rarity era tan sencillo como lo fue en su mundo, de los 6 elementos fue la mas fácil.

La más complicada debió haber sido twilight… no, de alguna manera su error había sido confiar que twilight ya había sido corrompida o "discordiada" la más difícil había sido esa pony amarilla, la única que termino fastidiándole tanto que había decidido corromperla a la fuerza, si hubiera usado esa técnica con todas hubiera ganado fácilmente, sin embargo ese afán siempre de hacer juegos enredosos lo había llevado a su perdición.

… y ahí estaba de nuevo, recordando su pasado una y otra vez, remembrando su derrota cuando era obvio que de alguna manera tenía una nueva oportunidad y un nuevo mundo que llenar de caos, a lo que vino su duda ¿existiria una versión de Twilight en este mundo? ¿Seria igual de matada (estudiosa) y daría discursos aburridos sobre la magia de la amistad?

Como nota mental se prometió a si mismo investigar eso más tarde, no tenía intenciones de ser derrotado de nuevo

….

Las clases por fin terminaron, Discord pensó por un momento en ir a la biblioteca a dormir un poco mas y seguir investigando, sin embargo no era su estilo

Salió a la intemperie ya todos los estudiantes tomaban diversos rumbos, probablemente a sus casas, a seguir sus rutinas, a hacer sus tareas o lo que fuera que hicieran los adolescentes a esa edad

Discord por su lado se sentía más seguro que la primera vez que había salido por el portal, en el camino miro la estatua , se acercó a ella y la contemplo un largo tiempo,

Decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad para aprender mas de esa rara tecnología, además quería ver a mas habitantes de ese mundo.

Después de todo el verdadero conocimiento no se adquiere en los colegios.

… continuara

* * *

Notas del Autor

entes que nada perdon por la tardanza, tratare de no tardarme tanto, ha habido algunas situaciones personales que no me dejan escribir.

en fin, dejando de lado los pretextos:

Mister Greenhooves (el conserje del escuela) es el pony viejo que no tiene cutie mark que aparece de vez en cuando en la serie

Tengo un pensamiento/teoria muy triste de Fluttershy ya que cuando en la serie narran el como obtuvo su cutie mark, básicamente ella cae de una nube y nadie (salvo las mariposas) hace el mas mínimo intento de rescatarla, es decir, pudo haber muerto ahí y nadie la hubiera extrañado… en fin, utilice eso para narrar un poquito del pasado de Fluttershy humana, sip esta inconcluso, mas tarde contare lo que paso despues.

Y como mencione en el capitulo pasado Atomic Adam no es un oc, es un chico de lentes que ha aparecido como personaje de fondo en las películas, ha tenido 2 dialogos y según la Wiki se llama Atomic Adam, como dije, no será un personaje muy importante pero llegado el momento servirá de apoyo. decidi ponerle una personalidad nerd.

MyStable no me lo invente, un amigo al que le pedí que me diera información que pudiera usar para mi fic me paso los comics de MLP (equestria girls) y en un especial (de navidad al parecer) mencionan dicha red social, misma que podre usar cuando Discord se enfrente a Sunset Shimmer (ok demasiado spoiler por hoy)

Y bueno… este capitulo tardo mas de lo esperado, ya que tuve que reescribir algunas partes, fue un poco tedioso, siento que abarque mucho en un solo capitulo, pero ya decidí el rumbo que tomara el fic, asi que si todo sale bien ya podre avanzar sin problemas, se podría decir que ya casi completo mis piezas en el tablero para poder moverlas, no diré mas.

agradecimientos especiales a NertorHdez , Turok (creo que explicare un poco mas de Discord y star swirl en su momento) y supertotitoti (creo que lo del cambio de ropa se podria dar pero mas adelante) y a quien dejo el review del 27 de abril (Guest) gracias a ti subi este capitulo, siendo sincero estaba un poco bloqueado

y gracias tambien a todos los que han dejado su review, me inspiran a seguir adelante


	5. valores inútiles

mlp es propiedad de hasbro

* * *

Soy malo haciendo lo que hago mejor. Y por este don me siento afortunado"- kurt cobain en la cancion: Like Teen Spirit

Draconequus boy

Capitulo 5 : valores inútiles

En equestria varios días habían pasado desde que Discord: amo del caos se hubiera liberado de su prisión de piedra y escapado por medio de un portal hacia otro mundo, uno sin magia donde tendría que subsistir por sus propios medios, al principio todos esperaban con miedo su pronto regreso. Los elementos, o mejor dicho, las portadoras de los elementos dormían con un ojo abierto en la espera de que regresara. Sin embargo nada paso

poco a poco las cosas volvieron a la normalidad cada quien seguía con su vida.

Sin embargo una duda obsesionaba a cierta pony purpura: Twilight Sparkle, quien se había llevado de la biblioteca de canterlot varios libros a su actual casa. La biblioteca de ponyville para tratar de investigar mas de ese universo, de un momento a otro el tema de Discord había pasado a un segundo plano, por lo menos para ella ante la revelación de una segunda estudiante, una misteriosa yegua que hubiese sido la estudiante de la princesa celestia antes que ella.

No había mucha información de ella, ni siquiera su nombre, y quienes lo sabían eran ponys a quienes no podía preguntarle, la princesa celestia entre ellos.

Twilight pasaba horas en su estudio el cual ahora lucia lleno de papeles libros abiertos en paginas especificas y remarcados con lápiz, asi como un enorme pizarrón en el cual twilight había puesto una a una las anotaciones, algunas fotografías, y mapas de ubicaciones referentes a su predecesora, frente a este twilight le miraba como tratando de encontrar algún nexo. Cual detective que busca encontrar al asesino de algún caso.

-¿quien eres misteriosa estudiante?- decía mirando un dibujo de una silueta pony con un signo de interrogación dentro de el.

-¿twilight?-

Una voz llamo la atención de la unicornio, era spike, su ayudante dragon que había la puerta y se acercaba a ella, mostraba un poco de preocupación por su amiga

-lo siento spike, parece que me obsesione un poco desde que Discord huyo, parece un poco tonto, lo se-

-descuida, te pusiste peor cuando creíste que la princesa se molestaría si te atrasabas en los reportes de la amistad-

-si…- sonrió Twlilight cerrando uno de los libros que estaba leyendo y caminando con spike fuera del cuarto hacia el recibido principal donde en una urna de cristal aun estaban los elementos, en espera de que discord regresara para asi ser usados por sus portadoras.

-sin mencionar la vez que viajaste en el tiempo para darte un mensaje y pasaste los siguientes 3 dias obsesionada con el mensaje que no era otro que "no te obsesionaras con lo que pasaría en los siguientes 3 dias"-

-ejem.. si-

-y la vez que…-

-ya entendí- dijo Twilight con cierto enfado haciendo que el pequeño dragon cayera sobre si mismo y sobre un paquete que hasta ese momento twilight pudo ver

-¿que es eso?-

-bueno es un paquete de la princesa celestia, al parecer es un envio urgente, aunque por alguna extraña razón prefirió enviarlo con un cartero que enviarlo mágicamente- twilight tomo el paquete y lo abrió mientras spike seguía hablando- estaba por tomar un baño de burbujas cuando llego, pero estabas tan ocupada siendo obsesiva-

Twilight por fin abrió la caja encontrando un extraño libro y una carta escrita y firmada por la princesa, ante tal sorpresa la emocionada pony empezó a leer

-querida twilight sparkle; el hechizo en la ultima pagina de este libro es la obra maestra inconclusa de star swirl el barbado, el jamás logro realizarlo bien así que lo abandono, pienso que eres la única pony que puede entenderlo y reescribirlo-

-ohhh eso es asombroso- dijo emocionado spike

-siiiii- relincho twilight- apuesto que ninguna otra estudiante hubiera logrado hacerlo

-que?-

Nada- se excuso y empeso a leer- "de uno a otro, de otro a uno, la marca del destino de alguien, solo a ese alguien corresponde"-

Hubo silencio por un momento… nada sucedió

-eso no tiene sentido… y no rima-

un pequeño, casi imperceptible brillo emano de los elementos

…..

En el mundo humano:

Con el pasar de los días, discretos cambios habían ocurrido en canterlot hight, comenzó con pequeños robos a las maquinas de dulces.

Continuo con sillas desatornilladas en varios salones que provocaron caídas de algunos estudiantes al sentarse, mochilas clavadas a mesas de madera en los talleres , asi como bromas a los profesores como el que sus borradores estuviesen pegados con pegamento industrial provocando que uno de ellos (el profesor cranky) se llevara parte del pizarrón intentanto despegarlo de la esquina, otras mas fue el meter palillos de madera (mondadientes) en las cerraduras de el auditorio y laboratorios provocando que estos quedaran cerrados. Dando como resultado varias clases perdidas y muchos alumnos en la cafetería, los pasillos o las canchas matando el tiempo. El causante hasta el momento no había sido encontrado.

-hoy quiero hablarles de valores civicos-

Celestia, directora del instituto había convocado a una reunión de todo el cuerpo estudiantil en el gimnasio para hablar de lo acontecido durante los pasados días y tratar de encontrar al culpable, frente a ella todos sus estudiantes perfectamente formados y alineados le miraban mientras daba su discurso sobre el escenario donde solían coronar a la reina del baile

\- Los valores cívicos son aquellos valores que son considerados buenos para una sociedad. Son principios que ante la sociedad son importantes, los cuales por general todo ciudadano debe tener, cuidar y practicar- decía la directora a sus alumnos, su voz sonaba convincente , segura y hasta cierto punto maternal

Abajo, la mayoría de sus estudiantes la escuchaban muy atentos, no había duda que le tenían gran aprecio y respeto: "La Directora Celestia" símbolo de carácter y fuerza, mujer independiente que con su hermana luna dirijian solas una escuela

-no negare que aun asi es hermosa- dijo Atomic Adam bajando la voz

-yeaaaahhhhh- dijo casi gritando Bulk Biceps

El chico nerd le callo la boca al musculoso -tonto, no querrás que nos escuche en medio de su discurso-

-lo siento- se disculpo el giganton

-tu tienes la culpa, sentir atracción por una mujer mayor, eso es enfermo- le respondió un chico de gorra verde- era Norman Normal

-oye no tiene nada de malo soñar, es una reacción psicológica normal … entiendes "normal"- tu mejor que nadie deberías entenderlo, la atraccion fisiologica indispensable para la subsistencia de la especie, nadie esta a salvo de ella.

-yeahhh- asintió casi cuchicheando bulk levantando solo un poco su brazo para no llamar la atención

-no lo se adam- continuo Norman- probablemente yo buscaría a alguien mas de mi edad

-¿tu que piensas Discord?-

Los 3 chicos voltearon a ver al chico caótico, que se encontraba detrás de ellos contando en voz baja, como alejado de todo

-Discord… estas ahí?- Norman paso su mano frente a sus ojos como verificando que no estuviera en trance

-180, 181, 182, 183 …. por que me interrumpen?- Discord regreso de nuevo a la realidad

-ohhh perdón señor misterioso y extraño, solo teníamos una platica normal-

-vamos a tener esta platica de nuevo?, ya les dije que no tiene nada de divertido ser normal-

Atomic Adam se cruzo de brazos y junto con bulk disfrutaba la ecena, Discord y Norman eran tan distintos que resultaba comico verlos peleando, uno tan normal, el otro tan… raro

Solo platicábamos de que la directora Celestia es linda- dijo Bulk

La cara de discord cambio a una de … repulcion , para espesar el conocía a una versión de Celestia desde hace mas de mil años y su afán de tener el control a su "reino" siempre le molesto, por otro lado… ella era una humana, realmente no sentía ni sentiría atracción alguna por nadie de esa raza extraña de primates evolucionados.

Ante el silencio y exprecion del chico Adam agrego -ehh . lo siento, no sabia que eras de … esos-

-de quienes?-

-Discord, dinos que te gustan las mujeres?-

-¿que? … no… digo … si…. Digo-

No sabia que decir su cara por primera vez en un milenio enrojeció , eran conceptos raros, incluso para alguien tan raro como el, ya que si, en equestria llego a sentir en mas de una ocasión atracción por algunas féminas yeguas pero… su aspecto…

Norman agrego -creo que lo que Discord intenta decir es que le gustan las chicas de nuestra edad, normales como debe ser-

-Callate estupido Norman- dijo Discord encojiendose de hombros y mirando a otro lado

Los chicos decidieron dejarlo en paz, Era difícil hablar con alguien tan raro como el

….

En el escenario Celestia continuaba con su discurso motivacional

-Los valores son aquellas cosas que lo ayudan a convivir en todos los entornos, en la casa, el trabajo, la sociedad, etc. Estos valores deben determinar sus prioridades y en el fondo son las bases que utiliza para saber si el camino que está siguiendo es el correcto-

Discord había perdido la cuenta debido a la interrupción de sus compañeros, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado ya? Al no tener ningún reloj había empezado a contar desde que dejo cierto "paquete" en el ducto de ventilación

-hay valores que nos definen de entre todos- dijo celestia mirando hacia algunas alumnas que se encontraban al frente- como Honestidad, bondad, Generosidad, lealtad entre otras, cada quien es responsable de forjar esos valores para si mismo …-

Era mas aburrida que su versión en Equestria, Discord empezó a mover un pie en señal de fastidio

-por eso y por que se que ustedes son alumnos responsables y confió en ustedes prefiero darles el beneficio de la duda, e invito a aquel que ha estado cometiendo los atropellos a nuestra institución a afrontar con ese valor cívico sus acciones-

Era mas aburrida, ingenua y pedante que en Equestria, Discord ahora no solo movía su pie sino que mantenía sus brazos cruzados y movía repetidamente uno de sus dedos como rascándose el codo

-prometo que no habrá consecuencias mayores para el responsable e incluso este puede ir a mi oficina y le aseguro que mantendré en privado su confecion-

Solo hubo silencio por unos segundo esperando que alguien dijera algo

Finalmente un sonido, una pequeña explosión se escucho dentro del ducto de ventilación

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, tanto que antes que se dieran cuenta todo el gimnasio estaba cubierto por nubarrones blancos que obstaculizaban la vista.

La razón: al enterarse que habría una reunión, Durante la noche Discord había entrado a la cafetería a robar grandes cantidades de harina que había puesto en un costal en el ducto de ventilación en dirección al gimnasio, al iniciar la reunion había puesto un explosivo con temporizador, usando un fuego pirotécnico usado para las festividades escolares como detonante y un cigarro encendido sujeto a la mecha como temporizador

El efecto: el cigarro encendido tardo cerca de 15 minutos en consumirse, razón por la que discord contaba para llevar el tiempo aproximado, al consumirse el cigarro la mecha se encendio y la Bomba pirotécnica exparcio toda la harina en los ductos de ventilación en funcionamiento.

El resultado: todas las salidas de los ductos expedían nubes blancas. una de ellas , la que estaba encima del ecenario lleno de harina a la directora celestia dejándola aun mas blanca de lo que ya era.

Como un bonus adicional el conserje, el señor greenhooves había activado la alarma de incendios al ver lo que pasaba provocando el pánico entre los alumnos.

Los estudiantes salieron del gimnacio, algunos gritando totalmente blancos por la harina, otros solo sorprendidos y con algunas manchas , detrás de ellos discord un tanto triste con tan solo unas manchas blancas

-me hubiera gustado llevar bien la cuenta y chasquear los dedos al ultimo momento- se llevo un dedo a una mancha de harina y la probo… ademas ojala hubiera tenido mas tiempo y hacer nubarrones de algodón de azucar, esta harina no tiene sabor

…..

Aunque el evento no suspendió las clases hiso lo suficiente para que los estudiantes entraran en pánico, maximizando la alarma casi hasta un acto terrorista, la policía llego provocando mas tiempo perdido, aunque lograron encontrar un saco de harina roto en los ductos no encontraron ningún culpable, rarity la estudiante que usaba 2 medias de diferente color se desmallo e hiso un drama y tuvo que ser sacada de la mano por su hermana swety belle, por otro lado rainbow dash, capitana actual del equipo de futbol prometía a todos que encontraría al responsable y lo golpearía tan fuerte que sus hijos nacerían mareados, pinkie pie salió riendo del gimnasio cargada por su hermana maud. Esta ultima sin ninguna exprecion, como si nada hubiera pasado, applejack y su hermano big Macintosh y su hermana pequeña appleboom ayudaron a su abuela y al conserje a limpiar el desastre.

Una pequeña montaña de harina estornudo, era en realidad Derpy, una chica de cabello lima y ojos desiguales que se había quedado sepultada entre la harina, detrás de ella bulk bíceps cargaba a Atomic Adam que se había desmayado y a Normal Norman –te dije que yo estoy bien. ¡Bajame ya!-

Tanto celestia como luna se veian molestas después del incidente tendrían que vigilar la escuela, contratar seguridad o algo.

…

El quería salir y gritar a los 4 vientos que el era el amo del caos, mirar la cara de todos al enterarse de lo poderoso y fuerte que era… pero una vez mas el mismo tema: sin su magia y siendo el solo un vulgar humano, seria atrapado rápidamente, quizá era ese temor de volver a ser cautivo lo que lo estaba obligando a actuar en la clandestinidad, pero no importaba, algún día recuperaría su fuerza y sumergiría esta y la otra dimensión en un eterno mar de caos

Discord abrió su casillero para sacar una leche con chocolate en cuadrito que había robado de la maquina expendedora junto a un sandwich , salvo eso y muchas hojas de tarea arrumbada que jamás haría era lo único que tenia, en eso estaba cuando detrás de ella la subdirectora Luna aparecio

-no se puede comer en los pasillos jovencito-

-ehhh, no hay una regla escrita donde lo diga-

-pues ahora la habrá, mi hermana y yo intentamos ser amables, ser justas, pero ustedes no entienden, intentamos enseñarle valores, pero jamás nos escuchan-

La mirada en la cara de luna hubiera intimidado a muchos, a Discord solo le extraño, noto que había mucha furia reprimida en ella, si tuviera un poco de su poder anterior fácilmente sería fácil corromperla como había intentado con los elementos de su mundo natal

-dime que no sabes nada de lo que paso hoy en el gimnasio- amenazo luna

-no se nada de lo que paso en el gimnacio- respondió discord

-no te hagas el listo jovencito-

-yo estaba con todos los alumnos en el gimnacio, también me manche de azúcar-

-era harina-

-lo ve, ni siquiera sabia que era-

-a mi no me engañas, desde que llegaste cosas raras han pasado, hace 2 dias alguien tapo todos los baños, que tienes que decir ante eso?-

-mmm… ¿que esa persona debería comer mas fibra?-

Luna le miro con recelo, no confiaba en el muchacho, lo aparto y miro dentro de su casillero, solo había una envoltura de un sándwich y mucha tarea arrumbada

-ehhh luna, querida estas invadiendo mi intimidad al ver mi casillero-

-mi hermana y yo vamos a revisar uno por uno los casilleros para encontrar al culpable-

Acto seguido luna se dio la vuelta y siguió revisando los demás casilleros

Discord había esquivado una bala, si quería seguir anónimo quizá debería tomar su cuadrito de leche con chocolate y salir de ahí.

-FUISTE TU-

Discord quedo petrificado al escuchar la incriminación a sus espaldas, sintió ganas de salir corriendo, sin embargo al voltear vio a un grupo de gente reunida varios casilleros atrás

Se acerco a la pequeña multitud, tardo unos segundos en empujar a todos para ver lo que pasaba, entre ellos pudo distinguir a Rarity señalando acusadora a Fluttershy

-de seguro esta fue tu venganza por la vez que pinkie pie llevo los fuegos artificiales a tu subasta-

Fluttershy trataba de mostrarse fuerte, aun así se podía ver que sus piernas temblaban –e..era una subasta silenciosa para el refugio de animales, pinkie pie la arruino-

Pinkie pie estaba ahí también – lo sabía entonces si fuiste tú, puedes parecer muy tierna pero en realidad eres … eres … alguien muy cruel-

-no es mejor que tu- recrimino rarity

-NIÑAS BASTA- ordeno la directora celestia poniendo en orden las cosas

Discord volteo a su lado, Atomic Adam estaba ahí, le dio un codaso para llamar su atención – que sucedió aquí?-

-la directora Celestia estaba revisando los casilleros uno a uno y la chica de pelo rosa se negó a abrir el suyo, después rarity aparecio y por ultimo la organizadora del comité escolar- le susurro Adam al chico caótico

Fluttershy por fin se alejo de su casillero, la directora lo abrió

Varios animales salieron corriendo , entre ellos un gato, un conejo blanco, algunos pajarillos y una ardilla

Algunos estudiantes salieron corriendo asustados, eran algo dramáticos.

-lo ven, de seguro este era otro de sus planes malvados- grito rarity

Esta vez fluttershy no dijo nada, solo miraba al piso con los ojos a punto de romper en llanto

-sígueme jovencita- ordeno Celestia a la timida chica

Salvo el gato que fue atrapado por rarity todos los demás escaparon, discord solo pudo ver como se llevaban al otrora elemento de la amabilidad. Su lado caótico se sintió un poco complacido. No solo sus planes habían funcionado a la perfección sino que además tenía un chivo expiatorio que pagaría los platos rotos de sus actos.

con su colmillo mordio el cuadrito de leche y empeso a beber el contenido

-ves te dije que ella era una mala persona-

discord solo miro de reojo a pinkie pie

-yo hice que le levantaras el peluquin al profesor la semana pasada-

-pero eso fue divertido, ademas le consegui un peluquin nuevo -señalo al profesor a lo lejos que ahora usaba una peluca rubia con un enorme copete-

-como sea, creo que tengo que irme... para ... alla-

-se que eres un vampiroooooo- grito pinkie- no te preocupes, no le dire a nadieeeee-

A la distancia, una chica de cabello rojo con mechas amarillas le miraba, esta tenia una chamarra negra de cuero , sus ojos color esmeralda eran penetrantes y mostrada demás una sonrisa sarcastica

…..

Las clases terminaron, discord paso el resto de la tarde en la torre del reloj arriba de la biblioteca, había encontrado ese lugar por casualidad y mientras no tuviera suficiente dinero para pagar algún nuevo lugar para hospedarse lo había acoplado como un santuario provisional

Ahí estaban algunos libros de química, uno de evolución humana y sobretodo algunos de cuentos infantiles, esos últimos le atraían ya que mostraban seres parecidos a los de su dimencion pasada, uno en especifico donde en la portada un caballero hacia frente a un dragon, si bien se identificaba en extremo con el dragon, la imagen del caballero con capa y armadura le intrigaba

Se recostó sobre una colchoneta que había robado del gimnasio, lo mejor que el hacia era causar caos, pero en un mundo tan raro como el humano, el caos era cosa de todos los dias, tendría quizá que ser subir la intensidad, despues de todo, hasta ahora solo habia hecho bromas infantiles, ya pensaria en nuevas y mejores maneras de causar miseria a los habitantes de ese mundo.

Una tenue luz del atardecer le arrullo y poco a poco se quedo dormido

…..

Continuara….

* * *

Hola, soy Tokatl

perdonen por la espera, pasaron cosas, mi lap se descompuso y la lleve a arreglar, además he andado en un proyecto algo personal y bueno, no tenia la inspiración para seguirle, pero sus comentarios me motivan a seguirle

En mi país es relativamente fácil conseguir fuegos pirotécnicos , de ahí depende la creatividad y la maldad para usarlos. Recuerdo que una vez en mi escuela alguien (descuiden no fui yo) puso un fuego artifical conocido como "paloma" que es como una bomba triangular hecha de periódico y polvora en un baño del escuela, la dejo ahí y uso un cigarro pegado a la mecha y salió corriendo, cuando este exploto el autor del hecho ya estaba lejos y nadie supo quien fue y los maestros revisaron mochila por mochila pero el culpable no apareció, no se, me base en ese hecho para la bomba de discord , unido a la idea básica de una bomba de harina (un bote de harina cualquiera con un petardo dentro) maximisado a un costal de harina con un fuego pirotécnico de los que usan en ferias o festivales escolares sumado a la dirección de los ductos de ventilacion, originalmente quería hacer una bomba de olor pero… esas jamás aprendi a hacerlas.

Y bueno,aun asi siento que pasaron muchas cosas en este capitulo, quise mostrar lo que pasa en equestria por que mas adelante involucrare ambos mundos, solo quería denotar que el tiempo en ambos universos sigue corriendo. Considero que el capitulo fue algo lento pero necesario

Quería que sunset shimmer apareciera y tuviera mas protagonismo en este capitulo, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba empesando a ser largo el capitulo asi que lo deje para el siguiente

El lugar en donde discord se esta quedando existe en la escuela, se puede apreciar mas en el corto "My Past is Not Today" me gusto ese lugar para que discord durmiera ahí, aunque quizá después lo cambie

Una vez mas perdón por mi retraso, antes tenia un amigo que me ayudaba dándome datos que usar en mi fic (era como una biblioteca andante de mlp) pero empezó a trabajar y ya no lo veo, y como solo con el platicaba de la serie pues me retrase un poco

El siguiente capitulo ya esta escrito, pero le dare un poco mas de trabajo: mi intención es meterle un poco mas de profundidad como lo hice en el primer capitulo, en fin

Mil gracias a supertotitoti (tengo una razón para que Rainbow este enojada con Fluttershy, la contare en el siguiente capitulo), Dragon Lector (aunque no lo creas me es difícil escribir a discord, me es mas fácil escribir a Fluttershy), Guest (gracias carnalito) y muy especialmente a conikiblasu-fan (hermano, yo soy tu fan, tu fic me inspiro a mi a escribir el mio, que lo hayas leído es un honor) y a James Anderson (tu review fue el definitivo para subir el nuevo capitulo, me motivo a terminarlo)

Gracias una vez mas por los reviews, me motivan a seguir adelante


	6. Sunset Shimmer

mlp es propiedad de hasbro

* * *

"- ¿He perdido la razón?  
\- Me temo que sí. Estás demente. Pero te diré un secreto. Las mejores personas lo están."

\- Dialogo entre el sombrerero loco y Alicia-

Draconequus boy

Capitulo 6: Sunset Shimmer

Hace varios años.

-¿Que es lo que vez?-

La poni color naranja miraba su imagen reflejándose sobre un extraño espejo circular con marco purpura, el cristal solo regresaba su forma normal de unicornio, consideraba eso como un ejercicio inútil, a sus espaldas la princesa Celestia, su mentora, le observaba pacientemente la había llevado ahí. Aunque ignoraba la razón.

-veo una hermosa pony con nada mas que poder y potencial- dijo orgullosa de su respuesta

La princesa celestia suspiro – ¿podrías mirar de nuevo? Esta vez teniendo en cuenta lo que hablamos sobre humildad

La pony refunfuño y miro de nuevo – veo una pony que no es lo suficientemente poderosa, una pony que podría ser grande...- contesto, esta vez con una clara molestia, bien podría haber usado ese tiempo para enseñarle algún hechizo avanzado. Pero no, estaba ahí perdiendo el tiempo en una charla inutil

Entrecerró lo ojos

La imagen en el espejo cambio, ya no era la unicornio con crin naranja y amarilla, solo un instante con unas enormes alas y un poderoso cuerno, mostrándola como una princesa alicornio

-...una Pony que podría gobernar Equestria- sus ojos se mostraban maravillados, perdidos en esa ilusión. Un sentimiento muy breve de poder le invadió y se desvaneció junto con la ilusión en el espejo.

Celestia suspiro-tal vez sea mejor irnos-

-espere, creo que acabo de ver…-

-creo que solo fue una ilusión, sin embargo lo que quiero es que reflexiones sobre nuestra discusión, debes ser mas humilde, es un paso necesario, recomiendo que hagas algunos amigos-

-¿amigos?- eso no me serviría de nada

-créeme mi querida estudiante, la amistad es una de las magias mas poderosas que existen.

-¿me esta diciendo que la Amistad es magia? – la alumna llevo su casco a su boca para disimular la gracia que esa frase ridícula le causaba- no se ofenda princesa, pero creo que esta equivocada. El conocimiento es poder por ende el conocimiento deveria ser la magia mas poderosa.

La tutora miro con cierta tristeza a su aprediz mientras caminaban por el pasillo del castillo -¿te he contado la leyenda de los Elementos de la Armonia?-

-son los artefactos que usaron la princesa luna y tu para derrotar al Draconequus-

-luna … mi hermana y yo no los hubiéramos podido usar si antes que hermanas no fueramos amigas, los elementos de la armonía necesitan de la energía, de la armonía que es causada por nuestra amistad-

-eso no es cierto, cuando la princesa enloqueció pudiste usar los elementos tu sola-

-¡SUNSET SHIMMER!- celestia levanto la voz –No fue asi como paso-

-lo… lo siento-

-solo pude usarlos esa vez, después de eso ya no pude ser portadora de ellos, ya que el lazo que les daba la fuerza, la energía de mi hermana y mia se perdio-

-yo podría- dijo muy segura la unicornio

-buenas noches Sunset Shimmer-

-pero….-

-dije… buenas noches Sunset shimer-

…

...

Hoy dia

-toma, te traje una malteada-

El sonido de la vos saco de sus recuerdos a sunset shimer, La chica solo miro con desprecio el acto de aquel que llamaba "su novio" un chico de cabello azul que le miraba tiernamente.

-no me gusta, tráeme otra-

-pero… ni siquiera la has probado-

-no lo voy a repetir-

Flash sentry miro con cierto desgano a su novia, pero obedeció y fue a la cafetería a cambiar su malteada dejándola sola en el salón del periódico escolar

Aunque desde había conseguido su meta de ser la reina del baile el semestre pasado no había visitado el periódico, le gustaba estar ahí, era un lugar cómodo y seguro, ahí fue donde pasos sus primeros días adaptándose a ese mundo hacia tiempo atrás, cuando un espejo mágico la había transportado ahí. Cuando harta de los secretos que su tutora, la princesa celestia le oculto durante años, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, tomo todos los libros que referían a dicho espejo y huyo a través de el llevándose consigo dichos libros entre otras cosas para que no la pudieran seguir.

Había dejado de ser esa estudiosa y servicial aprendiz, hoy era Sunset Shimmer: la chica mas popular del escuela, elegida Reina del baile de otoño por 2 años seguidos, tema de platica en casi todas las conversaciones del escuela, involucrada en cada tema escolar, alumna modelo de calificaciones ejemplares, durante este tiempo había desarrollado una imagen y status similar al de una especie de gobernante en la escuela, una que era temida y respetada por muchos, había logrado su posición separando amistades, destruyendo reputaciones, y siempre manteniendo una pantalla buena, tierna y responsable ante la princesa… es decir directora Celestia.

Tecleaba apresuradamente sobre la computadora, usaba el sitio web del escuela para informarse y de vez en cuando subir información (generalmente falsa) sobre lo acontecido en el instituto para usarlo en su beneficio.

El trending topic del momento era en especifico la bomba de harina de días atrás, si bien todos ya habían señalado a esa tonta amante de los animales como posible causante, la directora solo la castigo haciendo los trabajos del conserje después de clases.

Sin embargo ella sabia quien era el responsable real

Conecto una memoria Usb y abrió una foto en una carpeta, la cual mostraba a un chico delgado de cabello negro, vestia de manera extraña con un tennis y una bota de diferente color, tenia una manga de su playera mas corta que otra.

Sus esbirros, unos pobres incautos llamados snips y snails se habían topado con el hacia semanas, realmente no le presto atención, pero hoy era diferente, o por lo menos lo había sido cuando solo por curiosidad pregunto su nombre a sus lacayos

"Discord"

Conocía el nombre, en su mundo había un monstruo llamado asi; "Discord" un Draconequus con poderes caóticos con cabeza de pony, una garra de lagarto, una de león, una pata de cabra y demás partes de animales que contrastaban con la ropa que ese extraño chico en las fotos,en equestria había sido un verdadero caos difícil de vencer que había gobernado Equestria hacia mil años, pero llevaba ese mismo tiempo convertido en piedra.

-debe ser su contraparte humana- pensó en voz alta, recordando una vez mas sus paseos en el castillo junto a la princesa Celestia.

No había nada de información en Mystable, la red social de la escuela, salvo un leve comentario de la chica hiperactiva rosa que lo consideraba lindo y de algunas mas criticando su ropa y manera de vestir, era solo uno mas.

Pero si había llamado su atención era por algo, le había visto poner la bomba de harina días atrás mientras ella se encargaba de las luces, el sonido y algunos detalles tras bambalinas en el escenario mientras la directora daba su discurso

De ahi en fuera lo dedujo, ese talento para crear el caos, los robos a las maquinas de dulces, los daños a las aulas, y bromas a estudiantes y profesores, tenia que ser el

Ahora bien podría delatarlo y quedar como una heroína ante la escuela que ya tenia a sus pies

… o podría reclutarlo como uno mas de sus secuaces… . No faltaba mucho, pronto el portal se abriría de nuevo y ella llevaría a cabo su venganza.

…

-La adaptabilidad: una habilidad que tienen muchas especies de amoldarse a un elemento diferente, sirve en algunos animales cuando tienen que cambiar sus hábitos para sobrevivir, como las aves marinas como el pelicano que ha evolucionado su pico para cazar peces, o los cascos de los caballos que durante mucho tiempo tuvieron 3 dedos hasta que a través del tiempo estos fueron disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un solo casco-

Los exámenes estaban próximos a realizarse, por lo que en "pro" de los estudiantes el profesor hooves, uno de los mas respetados profesores del escuela, había organizado una pequeña proyección de diapositivas retomando las ultimas clases de bilogía y mas tarde, de matematicas.

Una chica levanto la mano –¿que hay de los ponys?-La pregunta llamo un poco la atención del profesor

-muy buena pregunta señorita Heartstrings- los ponys son equinos muy relacionados con los caballos, pero su fenotipo es diferente, tienen un parentesco si, como primos se podría decir, pero son tan similares como lo haría un gato a un león.

El profesor cambio la diapositiva –dicen que los humanos descendemos de los monos, si bien muchos no aceptan esa teoría, es un ejemplo muy valido de la adaptación al medio, los humanos en algún momento tuvimos que aprender a usar nuestro cerebro para sobrevivir y adaptarnos, es ese don de raciocinio lo que nos distingue de todas las demás especies y nos hace estar en la punta de la cadena evoluti…-

En un momento los estudiantes habían pasado de completo silencio a muchos murmullos, el profesor no noto eso y seguía hablando mientras las miradas veian la diapositiva, las chicas en especifico se pusieron rojas y taparon sus ojos o miraron a otro lado, en cambio Derpy una chica un leve estrabismo ocular ponía tanta atención en la imagen proyectada que por primera vez sus ojos miraban en la misma dirección

Al voltear, el profesor solo pudo ver una de las diapositivas de sus vacaciones donde posaba relajado tomando una bebida refrescante con una toalla alrededor del cuello

…solo con la toalla

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh-

Todos los estudiantes salieron del salón, el profesor apago el proyector, era obvio que era un acto mas del mismo bromista que puso la bomba de harina en el gimnacio hace poco.

El ultimo en salir Fue discord –es una lastima- pensó – la clase estaba interesante, debí haber puesto la diapositiva un poco mas adelante.

Seria otra clase libre, decidió salir del campus en dirección a las canchas, la luz solar le molesto un poco, chasqueo los dedos para aparecer unos lentes de sol –ahhh, la costumbre- se quejo , a pesar del tiempo que llevaba no lograba acostumbrarse … o mejor dicho Adaptarse.

Miro de reojo un árbol alto cerca del edificio escolar y se sintió de humor, miro su mano y corrió hacia el, trepándole con el impulso que llevaba hacia una rama donde se pudo recostar – eres cómodo, te convertiras en "mi árbol de meditación"

Se entretuvo mirando a los estudiantes caminando de un lado a otro durante un largo tiempo, lentamente podía ver como las nubes se movían, ¿estas se moverían así por que giraban alrededor de la tierra o seria la tierra la que se moviese, desde que descubrió que ahí era el planeta entero el que giraba alrededor del sol, asi como el inmenso tamaño del astro solar, no sabia si celestia podría mover ese sol, de hecho se planteo que ese seria uno de los factores que contibuyesen en que no hubiera magia en ese mundo... probablemente no pero era divertido pensarlo

–eres un buen arbol de meditacion– le dijo a la rama en la que seguia recostado

No pudo evitar recordar el espejo y lo que pudo detectar en el cuando lo toco y examino con su magia, este necesitaba una coordenada astronómica para poder activarse, asi que supuso que de vez en cuando este mundo y el otro se alineaban para poder cruzar libremente.

Tal vez si esperaba el tiempo suficiente podría volver a su mundo, quizá solo por eso seguía en la escuela … bueno, eso y torturar a celestia y luna.

-Ven aquí conejito Angel-

Una voz bajo el árbol llamo su atención.

Un conejo blanco corria siendo perseguido por esa timida chica que habían culpado de su broma, el pequeño animal se oculto en un pequeño agujero en el árbol

Fluttershy llego al árbol, miro a ambos lados asegurándose que no hubiera nadie y se inclino a tratar de sacar a Angel del agujero, sin embargo este se había adentrado bastante y no quería salir.

Trato de estirarse lo mas que pudo

aun asi no lo alcanzo.

-ten cuidado o te caerás a través del agujero del conejo- La chica pelirosa escucho la voz y se hecho para atrás, cayendo sobre su cadera, volvió a mirar a ambos lados

-aquí arriba-

Levanto la mirada y por fin Vio al chico caótico , ese que la había salvado hacia tiempo de Snips y Snails, recostado en una rama

-¡tu! Eres el chico de esa vez ¿que haces ahí? - interrogo fluttershy- ¿es..estabas espiándome? –dijo abrasándose a si misma, en un ademan que demostraba miedo e impotencia

-en primera querida, me llamo Discord, en segunda ya estaba aquí cuando llegaste persiguiendo al conejo blanco-

-se llama Angel, es mi amigo-

-vaya amigos los tuyos- dijo sentándose en la rama- vi lo que paso hace poco, como tus amigas te inculparon

-ellas no son mis amigas-

Otra vez esa frase, recordó a la pony que conoció en su mundo y las comparo, su versión humana era algo diferente a la que el recordaba. Una idea divertida vino a su mente, intentaría presionarla como al elemento de la amabilidad. bajo de un salto de la rama hacia el pasto donde se encontro cara a cara con ella

-debe ser muy frustrante saber lo débil e indefensa que ellas te consideran-

Fluttershy apretó el puño, ese chico era muy cruel, en un momento rápido vino a su mente cuando Rainbow Dash la ayudo de unos abusadores años atrás, y en la competencia la había olvidado mientras ella resbalaba y caía por la vereda. El principio de una vida de logros atléticos para Dash

También vino a su mente como ella le había dejado de hablar desde el año pasado, como pinkie pie había saboteado su evento en el refugio de animales, como rarity la había señalado como culpable.

-Estoy cansada de esperar tanto de las personas… de tener que esperar que me salven… al final… solo termino decepcionándome yo misma al creer que aun existen los heroes-

-no estamos hablando de héroes querida, estamos hablando de amigas-

-creo que no encajo en su concepto de amiga-

Discord no esperaba una respuesta asi, un mundo sin princesas, sin twilight, sin elementos de la armonía ni héroes. Aunque para el resultaba divertido podía ver la tristesa en el rostro de la chica. Aun asi, lejos de sentir remordimiento le daba mucha gracia.

-¿dijiste que te llamas discord verdad?- pregunto fluttershy

-ohhh , si querida, ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes-

-¿como la soportas discord?-

-¿suportar que?-

-¿la soledad?-

Por unos segundos la sonrisa de discord cambio a una mueca de confusión -yo no estoy solo, tengo mi increíble personalidad, la leche con chocolate, algodones de azúcar y …-

Fluttershy se sento sobre sus piernas abrazando su mochila-yo tengo a mis amigos animales, ellos me acompañan, pero no puedo entenderlos, y aunque los protejo y cuido en el refugio, no se si me lo agradezcan… no se si entiendan lo que les digo-

-¿que intentas decir?-

-no lo se. Solo mira a Angel, huye de mi, no se si lo que hago este bien, tal vez el problema soy yo-

Aunque le molestaba esa manera tan patética de actuar Discord entendió una diferencia importante entre la fluttershy de su mundo y la de este, mientras que la su versión pony podía entender a los animales por ser su talento, la chica que tenia enfrente solo podía hacerse una idea.

\- Siempre me siento ignorada, aunque este en esta escuela llena de gente, me miran extraño por ser la loca de los animales, me consideran rara por no pertenecer a ninguno de sus grupos –

-grupos?-

-ya sabes, los músicos se juntan con músicos, los dramaturgos con dramaturgos, los amantes de la moda con amantes de la música, aunque este rodeada de gente, siempre estoy sola, y eso es por que no encajo con ninguno de ellos.

Por algunos segundos la considero una reína del drama como rarity, podría haber hecho una broma de eso, pero había tocado un nervio, ella en realidad SI estaba sola, una parte de el quería gritarle lo ridícula que era, que el había pasado 1000 años convertido en una estatua sin embargo hasta ese momento no había conocido a nadie que hubiese podido explicar ese sentimiento de soledad, de vacio que el como draconnecus en un mundo de ponys había tenido que experimentar.

Discord se sento a su lado –de donde vengo, todos los … habitantes son felices, viven sus vidas ayudándose entre ellos, aunque todos son diferentes- a su mente venían imágenes de ponys terrestres, pegasos y unicornios- todos viven en … llamemosle… armonía-

-Si todo era tan lindo ¿por que te fuiste?- cuestiono Fluttershy

-creo que no encajo en su concepto de armonía-

ambos rieron por el comentario

Su mente divago a cuando celestia y luna lo convirtieron en una estatua–ademas creo que es mas fácil condenar a un monstruo que comprenderle supongo-

-no creo que seas un monstruo-

-es por que no me conoces-

Tras esa frase ambos se quedaron en silencio, los segundos pasaban, curiosamente aunque era un silencio provocado por no saber que mas decir, a comparación de los silencios que habían tenido ambos con otras personas, este no era incomodo

¿realmente esa chica era uno de los elementos que tanto había llegado a odiar? Sabia mucho de ellas, cuando trato de corromperlas había investigado todo para usarlo en su contra, pero jamás se había cuestionado como pensaban.

Fluttershy levanto su cabeza, discord la miraba fijamente, eso la asusto y volteo la cabeza apenada, ahora si empesaba a ser incomodo el silencio, Discord noto eso

-tengo una idea- agrego el chico acariciando su barba

-¿Si?-

-la mirada-

-la que?-

-la mirada, básicamente miras directamente a los ojos a tu oponente, en este caso tu conejo, y este te obedecerá-

-eso no funcionara- agrego fluttershy, además no… no creo tener la fuerza para hacerle eso a angel-

-es un conejo-

-aun así-

-solo vas a mirarlo-

-no funcionara-

-no lo sabrás si no lo intentas-

-no quiero-

-nadie mas te va a ver si fracasas-

-lo prometes-

-si... claro-

Fluttershy se asomo al agujero, Angel estaba ahí dentro dormido

-conejito Angel, ¿me escuchas?-

Ante el sonido el conejo despertó

-¿por que no sales? Te prometo darte unas deliciosas zanahorias-

el conejo simplemente la ignoro

-se mas directa-apoyo Discord- muéstrale quien manda

-Vas a salir ahora- dijo fluttershy intentando mostrar una cara enojada peri con una mueca graciosa ya que solo estaba inflando los cachetes

Una bellota salió del árbol y le golpeo en la cabeza

-me equivoque- dijo Discord mientras se recogía las mangas- intentare sacarlo

-espera- dijo fluttershy con los ojos cerrados, como concentrándose

El chico cruso los brazos

-TU … VAS … A … SALIR- abrió los ojos mostrando su furia- AHORAAAA !

La cara de su dueña era un tanto aterradora, Ante la situiacion El conejito decidió obedecer

-interesante- dijo para si mismo el chico caótico rascando su barba, aunque no había visto en persona "la mirada" de su universo , estaba seguro que seria diferente y que eso solo fue un poco de su furia, pero de alguna manera muy caotica y por que no, atractiva.

La campana sono, la chica tomo su mochila y metió ahí al conejo –ehhh gracias… -

-no hice nada, tu sacaste a tu mascota-

-si, pero gracias a tu consejo ojala hablemos luego-

la chica se alejo

-¿metió el conejo en su mochila? con razón escapan de ella- Discord se dijo a si mismo

….

Las clases del dia continuaron sin mas "bromas" de parte de Discord hacia maestros ni alumnos, por lo menos no por ahora.

Si tenia que ser sincero, entre broma y broma, empezaba a despertar en el un sentimiento de tedio y fastidio, si bien los primeros días conocer el instituto despertaba en el una rara emoción de estar en un mundo nuevo y ajeno a el, con el paso de los días la rutina era cada vez mas notable, despertar, entrar a algunas clases, hacer algunas bromas, vagar por la ciudad y dormir

Sentado en un rincón de la cafetería lo entendió, el jamás habría tolerado la idea de entrar en una escuela, de sentarse a escuchar profesores o mentores incuestionables que llenasen de basura técnica su cabeza, la escuela era un sinónimo de orden y el como un tonto había caído. Pero ¿por que? En su mundo habría convertido a cualquiera que le intentase enseñar algo poniéndole un afro o un bigote gracioso en su cara… probablemente no sin antes incendiar su ciudad o sumir en la miseria a su familia.

Tomo un trozo de papel de un cuaderno robado y comenzó a masticarlo haciendo una bolita en su boca mientras a su alrededor chicos caminaban ignorándole, miro hacia la fila del almuerzo y con un movimiento rápido saco un tubo vació de una pluma que uso de cerbatana para escupir la bolita de papel.

La bolita se estrello en la nuca de un chico de piel azul formado en la fila, que de inmediato le echo pleito al chico detrás de el, un chico futbolista al parecer ya que tenia un balón en su playera

-Oye que te pasa- cuestiono el primero empujando a su compañero –¿por que me escupes?-

-yo no te escupi-trato de defenderse el otro

-PELEAAA- grito discord detrás de la fila

Varios empezaron a gritar lo mismo dejando sus alimentos solos y haciendo un circulo alrededor de ellos

-PELEAAA-

-PELEAAA-

Probablemente algún profesor, la encargada de la cafetería o algún otro estudiante detendría la pelea, Discord por su parte simplemente tomo lo primero que encontró en una bandeja y tranquilamente salió del lugar

-ahhh, adoro los martes, hay comida extranjera… aunque …. Para mi todo es extranjero… jajaja – se decía a si mismo al ver que había robado un delicioso burrito

-tienes talento para eso-

Discord levanto la mirada, detrás de una columna una chica peliroja le miraba

-disculpa, pero no se de que me hables querida- intento hacerse el inocente

-¿ohh en verdad? ¿Señor bomba de harina? –

Aunque la revelación sorprendió al chico este siguió fingiendo –señor bomba de harina (flourbom)?, que nombre tan raro, yo me llamo…-

-Discord- la chica le arrebato la palabra y termino la frase.

Esta ves al escuchar su nombre Discord se puso serio –¿quién eres? –

-ja. Esperas que crea que no me conoces? Bueno, al ser transferido es común que no sepas quien soy, pero te aseguro que habrás escuchado mi nombre… yo soy SUNSET SHIMMER-

La chica había exaltado su nombre y extendido sus brazos para darle mayor énfasis a su nombre , sin embargo al ver la reacción del chico este tenía tal expresión de confusión que casi podría jurar ver signos de interrogación alrededor de su rostro

-¿sunset qué?-

tal falta de respeto para ella era suficiente motivo para convertir la vida de ese raro chico en un infierno, pero tenía que darle una oportunidad

-escucha tu… chico raro, no sé cómo hayan sido las cosas en tu escuela pasada pero tienes que saber que aquí yo soy quien manda, así que te estoy dando una oportunidad, debes estar agradecido-

-¿oportunidad exactamente de que? – pregunto discord

-seria una pena que la directora se enterara de quien es el causante de todas las bromas en la escuela, podría incluso expulsarte- dijo sunset mostrándose amenazante

Discord se rasco la cabeza para después empezar a reir –hazlo si quieres, no me importa, la escuela es aburrida.

dicho eso se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, si esa chica lo acusaba simplemente tomaría los cuadritos de leche con chocolate que había estado robando y ese libro con el dragón y el caballero que le pareció bonito y se marcharía a recorrer el mundo.

-¡ IGNIS !- la chica levanto la vos a sus espaldas

Una llamarada de fuego paso rosando la mejilla de Discord

Al voltear de nuevo a ver a la chica vio un pequeño cristal en su mano de color rojizo y del cual había salido el fuego que casi lo quema

El cristal se rompió y se hiso polvo después de eso, por su parte sunset shimmer avansaba hacia el de manera muy digna

-¿eso … es… magia? -

-no tienes idea de quien soy chico, vengo de un mundo ajeno a este, un mundo al cual he de regresar pronto y gobernarlo como es mi derecho-

Sunset shimer recorrió con su dedo índice el pecho de discord de abajo hacia arriba –unete a mi o…- de un movimiento rápido su dedo golpeo levemente la naris del muchacho con la trayectoria que llevaba

-…o te hare arder. – concluyo dándole la espalda y dejando en el pasillo a discord.

la mente de discord había quedado en blanco por un segundo, ¿quien era esa chica?

por fin como si estuviera rebobinando una vieja cinta de video sus recuerdos vinieron a su mente

El primer dia que llego a ese mundo y salvo a Fluttershy de unos abusadores –" te advierto, somos amigos de sunset shimmer..."–

Su primer clase con pinkie pie –" fluttershy no es mi amiga, si yo fuera tu no me le acercaría, que no te engañe su mascara de timida, después de Sunset shimmer es la persona en la que menos debes confiar..."–

cuando saco a Normal Norman que estaba atrapado en su casillero –"cometi el error de mirar por mucho tiempo a sunset shimmer..."–

cuando se encontró a rarity en el pasillo –"hace unos meses casi soy la reina del baile, si tan solo Sunset Shimmer peleara limpio…."–

y todas esas veces que usaba como toallas y servilletas los carteles del escuela con fotos de sunset shimmer anunciandola como la reina del baile del semestre pasado

–ahhhhhh... esa Sunset Shimmer–

Continuara…

* * *

Hola de nuevo, soy Tokatl

si, antes que lo pregunten, me estoy basando en el comic de MLP Annual 2013 para narrar el pasado de Sunset shimmer

No quise extenderme mucho en el tema de la evolución equina, me puse a leer unos cuantos datos de su evolución y aunque es interesante, por lo menos para el fic no es realmente importante, solo quise usarla de ejemplo para una teoría loca que explicare asi "según la teoría de la evolución los humanos partimos de un antepasado relacionado a los Simiiformes (primates)" siguiendo este camino es fácil decir que en el ponyverso (no recuerdo donde escuche esa palabra) fueron los ponys quienes evolucionaron como especie pensante usando la magia (ejem) como herramienta.

Si, es una teoría muy loca pero en el campo de los fics es valida, como extra en una película de un superhéroe de marvel llamada "Howard el pato" dicen algo asi, dándole sentido a toooodo el mundo antropomorfizado de Disney.

Sobre sunset shimmer: si se supone que ella se fue al mundo humano antes que luna se liberara y por ende antes que twilight re-descubriera los elementos de la armonía…y se supone que salvo el libro que uso en Rainbows rocks no había otra manera de comunicarse con Equestria (que según entiendo no lo hiso) ¿como es que sabia todos los detalles de la corona? , bueno uso ese hueco argumental para decir que ella ya sabia por adelantado los planes de celestia

También aprobeche un poco para explicar mi versión del uso del espejo, mi teoría no estaba tan mal ya que en un capitulo reciente Discord podía abrir portales a otras dimensiones. Por ahora lo dejare asi, a veces siento que les van poniendo nuevos poderes a los personajes que en capítulos pasados hubieran sido muy utiles.

También hice un pequeño homenaje a Alicia en el país de las maravillas, un proyecto de fic que tenia hace tiempo era hacer una versión de este cuento con Fluttershy como Alicia y Discord, yo no lo hare, pero les dejo la idea a ustedes.(no se si alguien ya lo habrá hecho)

Me estoy extendiendo en mis explicaciones, tratare de ya no hacerlo tanto

Agradecimientos a quienes me han dejado reviews, me motivan mucho a seguir el fic.


	7. Pasado

mlp es propiedad de hasbro

* * *

«"Tal vez", pensó, "no existen los buenos y los malos amigos; tal vez sólo hay amigos, gente que nos apoya cuando sufrimos y que nos ayuda a no sentirnos tan solos. Tal vez siempre vale la pena sentir miedo por ellos y esperanzas, y vivir por ellos. Tal vez también valga la pena morir por ellos, si así debe ser. No hay buenos amigos, no hay malos amigos. Sólo hay personas con las que uno quiere estar, necesita estar; gente que construyó su casa en nuestro corazón"».

"Stephen king en su libro: It (eso)"

Capitulo 7: pasado

m… mi nombre es Fluttershy…

no se como iniciar… en verdad me da algo de pena platicarlo, no son temas que me guste recordar.

he pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo rodeada de los animales, esas tiernas criaturitas sin hogar, necesitan ayuda, nadie las entiende… es decir, no es que entienda su idioma, pero entiendo como se sienten.

Perdón. Estoy distrayéndome… no estoy acostumbrada a hablar mucho.

yo… crecí lejos de esta ciudad, en el distrito de cloudsdale, supongo que no es que importe mucho… aunque …

ahí fue donde conocí a Rainbow Dash, fuimos compañeras en la cloudsdale juniors hight, eramos muy unidas en esos tiempos, recuerdo que durante las primeras clases ella y yo pasábamos nuestros descansos juntas. Había 2 chicos, no recuerdo sus nombres, me gusta pensar que mi mente los bloqueo… ellos me molestaban mucho. Mas de una vez robaron mi almuerzo, mi dinero, para ellos divertido meterse conmigo.

Fue en una de las clases de atletismo, como siempre las burlas en mis oídos por no poder correr lo suficientemente rápido… por no poder saltar en la barra. Mi mayor miedo; el juego de los quemados.

El juego era básicamente un grupo de chicos en contra de otro, el objetivo era lanzar un balón contra tus compañeros, sobra decirlo, jamás logre lanzar la pelota contra nadie, al lanzarla, esta solo se alejaba unos pocos centímetros aunque la hubiera arrojado con toda mi fuerza, en contrario… los demás chicos lanzaban la pelota sobre mi con toda sus fuerzas

-intenten meterse con alguien de su tamaño tontos-

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Rainbow dash, con su cabello multicolor y su figura delgada, fuerte, segura, rápida, gano el juego fácilmente.

Intente acercarme, ella solo me sobo la cabeza como si fuese un cachorro herido, era orgullosa, si, mucho, pero a final de cuentas me había defendido, admire eso en ella.

Durante las siguientes semanas fuimos las mejores amigas, creo, digo… tal vez. Como dije era como un cachorrito, me sentia segura a su lado.

En la ultima exhibición ella gano la ultima carrera de atletismo, rompió un record tengo entendido, pero lo hiso dejando a todos atrás… incluyéndome a mi.

Esa mañana los chicos de siempre se habían burlado de mi, quería abandonar la competencia, no quería correr… y como siempre nadie de mi familia estaba ahí…solo esas gradas vacias. Boletos desperdiciados.

Una vez mas rainbow dash me defendió, parecía que no necesitaba decirle nada, ella aparecia si me sentia sola o en peligro. En verdad era mi mejor amiga.

-vamos rainbow crash, no puedes ganarnos-

A base de presionar su orgullo lograron que rainbow dash aceptara competir contra ellos en la carrera de un todo o nada, donde si bien todos teníamos que correr ahora era para ella un reto personal, La pista era una vereda en el parque adaptada con varios obstáculos.

Rainbow gano la competencia, ese fue el inicio de su cadena de victorias deportivas. Cosa que la llego a ser la capitana de varios equipos hoy dia.

Y Yo… ?

Al apenas iniciar la carrera tropecé, caí cuesta abajo entre piedras y ramas a lado del camino, mientras los demás corrían yo estaba tendida en el fondo de la vereda cubierta de lodo… mire mi rodilla, había sangre… jamás había visto mi propia sangre. Quede horrorizada… y sola.

Grite con todas mis fuerzas pidiendo ayuda, grite a mi madre, a mi padre, a mi hermano que vivieran a ayudarme, pero entonces recordé las gradas vacías… ellos no vendrían.

Intente gatear, mi rodilla ardia mucho, grite por ayuda, grite a mi única amiga en el mundo, grite a Rainbow Dash.

A lo lejos todos también gritaban su nombre, mas tarde me enteraría que mientras yo estaba en el suelo ella había ganado la carrera y era vitoreada por todo mundo, mientras que yo, un cero a la izquierda había sido olvidada, incluso por ella

Me quede un poco mas tiempo hecha ovillo, mis ojos ardían ya por las lagrimas, mi cabello se pegaba a mi cara por tanto que había llorado… bueno, eso y el lodo.

No podía ver bien, pero decidí levantarme por mi misma, al por fin avanzar cruce por un campo de flores.

Vi algo moviéndose, tuve miedo, talle mis ojos irritados por el llanto y poco a poco pude distinguirlas.

Eran Mariposas.

Cientos de mariposas moviendo sus alas y volando hacia todos lados alrededor de mi, una enorme gama de colores revoloteando frente a mis ojos.

Ignorando mi rodilla comencé a correr entre ese campo de flores, a mi paso multitud mas de mariposas volaban alrededor de mi, pude distingir a una ardilla que me observaba desde un árbol, pajarillos y hasta una pequeña familia de conejos silvestres.

No me había percatado hasta ese momento… que vivimos en un mundo lleno de maravillas.

….

…..

…

Lo siento… me perdí en mis recuerdos, no se lo había contado a nadie, creo que lo había guardado tanto tiempo que al por fin sacarlo me emocione.

Terminamos la escuela, rainbow se distancio de mi gracias a haber ganado la competencia, ahora pasaba el tiempo siendo adulada por todos y al poco tiempo ya tenía muchos amigos… o admiradores, según escuche había encontrado a una perfecta compañera con quien competir , Gilda… me parece.

Por eso cuando me hablo por teléfono me sorprendí mucho.

La causa era solo incidental, habíamos quedado en la misma escuela nuevamente y no quería ir sola. No dije nada, sentía un poco de emoción aunque también mucho miedo, emoción por ver de nuevo a mi amiga, y miedo al entrar en una nueva escuela "canterlot Hight"

La feria había resultado una gran idea, pude ver a quienes serian mis nuevos compañeros

-hola, me gusta el color de tu cabello-

una chica había aparecido de la nada, inflando globos y colgándolos por todos lugares de la feria, era muy energética, rara me atrevería a decir, pero el que fuera la primera en acercarse significaba mucho

-mi nombre es pinkie pie-

-s…soy… fluttershy-

-¿disculpa?-

-soy…. F..Fluttershy-

Pinkie había tomado un megáfono de "nosedonde" y lo había acercado a mi boca asi que mi susurro se escucho por toda la feria

-un placer Fluttershy, seremos buenas amigas-

Crei que moriría de la vergüenza, voltee a ver a mi lado, rainbow miraba los stands de la feria , en especifico los deportivos. No había cambiado en nada.

No sabia mucho que hacer, quería salir corriendo, me acerque al stand de futbol solo para escapar de esa chica. Antes de que terminara de parpadear ella traia arrastrando a 2 chicas mas de su mano.

-apuesto a que serias muy buena en deportes- continuaba hablando pinkie.

-gracias dulzura, pero creo que paso- una chica campirana con sombrero luchaba por safarse de la mano que la aprisionaba

-y yo pensaba mas en un club de moda, o de algo fino- una chica de cabello azul se acomodaba su peinado, me sorpendio un poco lo bien arreglada que estaba para una feria.

-parece que has encontrado nuevas amigas fluttershy- la mano en mi hombro de rainbow dash me asusto, ahora estaba rodeada de tanta gente que sentí que podía llorar.

-me llamo rainbow dash, y esta chica asustadiza es fluttershy-

-yo soy pinkie pie, y espero seamos grandes amigas-

-me llamo Aplejack, y es un placer conocerlas…-

-yo soy rarity, me encantan sus conjuntos… ahora ¿pinkie podrías soltar nuestras manos? !

-nou-

Acto seguido pinkie sujeto también las muñecas de rainbow dash y mias y puso todas en el centro

-wiiii, ahora todas somos amigas-

Las cinco nos miramos, eramos nuevas en esa escuela, cada una sabia lo diferente de la otra, aun así por ser las primeras personas con quienes hablábamos y gracias a ese encuentro supimos que ese momento, en que todas nos reunimos fue único.

Pasamos el resto del día en grupo, disfrutando de los clubes, de la música, había una chica tocando el chelo, de la comida, nos enteramos que la abuela de Aplejack trabajaba en la escuela, y al final terminamos tomándonos una fotografía todas juntas.

Era el inicio de una nueva vida, ya no me sentía tan sola, Ese día sentí que podía volver a confiar en alguien.

Ese día nos hicimos amigas.

….

…..

….

Cuando Sunset shimmer llego al escuela todo cambio

La conocimos por una serie de entrevistas que hiso a toda la escuela para el periódico escolar, una a una nos entrevisto. Nos hiso cuestionarnos muchas cosas, aprendimos tanto.

Hay una chica en mi clase, Trixie, ella hace trucos de magia, o mejor dicho, los hacia, snips y snails los chicos que me molestaban eran algo asi como sus lacayos

Hasta que llego Sunset Shimmer.

No me cae mal Trixie ni quiero hablar mal de ella, pero su personalidad es muy egocéntrica, siempre uso su magia para llamar la atención, quería que todos la miraramos, diría que sentia admiración por ello pero en realidad ella era un especie de abusadora.

Cuando sunset aparecio fue para retarla en un concurso que la misma trixie había hecho para lucirse, no solo la humillo haciendo algunos trucos, sino que desenmascaro y tildo sus trucos como simples iluciones, la llamo fraudulenta.

cada tuco que Trixie hacia Sunset lo hiso mejor. El resultado final fue con un triso se cristal del que una enorme llamarada salió, nadie salió lastimado aunque si muchos nos asustamos, tampoco nadie dijo palabra alguna, y cuando la directora celestia se entero fue solo por un comentario en el periódico escolar escrito por la misma Sunset shimmer alabandose.

Hubo otros tantos que fueron intimidados, Normal Norman, un chico con el que Salí una vez la encaro, sunset shimmer lo asusto tanto que el mismo se encierra en algún lugar cada que la ve. Las cosas pasaron a peor cuando Sunset shimmer se hiso novia de Flash Sentry, el chico mas popular del escuela. Flash llego incluso a casi golpear a Norman.

Asi como ellos hubo otros mas, la ultima persona que la desafio fue rarity.

Ella se propuso ser reina del baile de primavera, e hiso hasta lo imposible, trato de organizar una buena campaña. Pero en internet aparecio un video de ella en su boutique jugando… bueno… bailando y besando a un maniquí como si fuera un príncipe. El video se hiso viral por Mystable en toda la escuela y no solo su reputación había sido arruinada sino que ella se encerro casi una semana en su casa y no vino al escuela.

He de decirlo, ninguna de nosotros hiso nada por ayudarla.

…..

….

….

No sabría decir en que momento nuestra amistad se rompió, fue algo paulatino... en un día éramos las mejores amigas del mundo, habíamos superado pleitos y cosas, pero de un momento a otro nos enterábamos de la verdadera naturaleza de las demás.

rainbow fallo en su promesa de llevar al equipo de sofball a la venta de pasteles de Aplejack.

Ambas se pelearon, y dejaron de hablar

Rainbow dash dejo de hablarme…. Otra vez …jamás supe el por que.

Seguí con lo mío, intente hacer una marcha silenciosa a favor de los animales del refugio… pero a mitad de este pinkie apareció con silbatos y fuegos artificiales, todos los animales huyeron, pinkie jamás se disculpo

Y como extra, rarity regreso al escuela ofendida por que nadie fue a consolarla siendo que ella había abusado de nuestra ayuda en su afán de ser reina del baile.

Sunset shimer por su lado gano el concurso. Una vez mas y por 2 años seguidos era la reina del baile.

Para nosotras sin embargo en ese momento nuestra amistad se perdió, todas dejamos de hablarnos, como si nos faltara algo….

Nos perdimos nosotras mismas, hacía falta algo que nos iluminase, una chispa… un resplandor… o algo que nos diera un ápice de esperanza.

…

….

…

-¡ basta ya de eso !-

Fluttershy se vio interrumpida de su relato por discord, mismo que la había buscado en el refugio de animales para platicar con ella.

Habían pasado horas platicando. Al principio el que un chico la buscara le causo terror a fluttershy, sin embargo hacia tiempo que nadie le prestaba atención que no fuera para humillarla o acosarla. Por lo que cuando vio al chico que la había defendido de los esbirros de sunset shimmer y que días atrás le había animado ayudándole a atrapar a su conejto le hiso de cierto modo alegrarse.

Frente a ella ahora dicho chico estaba sobre unas cajas, mismas que durante las pasadas horas había usado como asiento para escuchar atentamente el relato de fluttershy. Tanto que la tarde ya había caído y en cualquier momento obscurecería.

-¿dramas escolares? ¿reina del baile? Que es esto, una novela de Stephenie Meyer?

Fluttershy se sintio confundida-¿quien es Stephenie Meyer?-

-ahhh… en realidad no lo se- contesto el chico, y en realidad no lo sabia, al igual que muchas veces anteriores tenia vestigios caoticos y visiones de otras realidades, pero sin su magia era dificil saber de que se trataba.

-como sea- continuo- ¿es tan difícil para ustedes suponer que sunset shimmer no planeo, separarlas para lograr ser la reina de su dichoso baile?

-ehhh… no…. este… no lo creo… que ganaría con eso?-

discord se llevo la mano a la cabeza fastidiado –acabo de decirlo, ser la reina del baile-

El cuestionamiento dicho de manera tan directa era mucho para fluttershy nunca se lo hubiera cuestionado, tenía sentido, más aun, era probable, y mas aun debido a la manera de ser de sunset shimmer.

-como lo sabes discord?-

El chico suspiro y volvió a sentarse en las cajas

-¿que? ¿Investigar sobre tus enemigos, averiguar sus fuerzas y debilidades y usarlas en su contra?, es algo que yo haría… con mas clase y sin tanto dama adolecente, debo añadir-

-¿como puedes decir eso? … acaso tu…-

-¿yo?-

La mente de fluttershy trabajaba a mil por hora, haciendo conexiones, tratando de encontrar sentido, las palabras de discord parecían las de un delincuente… o un villano-

-fuiste tu-

Discord levanto la ceja

-tu pusiste la bomba en el gimnacio, tu has estado robando las maquinas expendedoras, el pegamento en los asientos, los cortos circuitos en los salones… todo fuiste tu-

Segundos que parecían eternos pasaron para la chica, la luz del sol por fin se extingio mientras por su parte Discord se regodeo sobre las cajas, como un rey ovacionado por su reino en su trono. Un sentimiento de poder le invadía, dirigió la mirada a Fluttershy… esos ojos… llenos de miedo, como aquella pony que en su mundo temblaba ante el en el laberinto. Aquella que por cierto le había hartado con su toda esa absurda inocencia y amabilidad. Era la misma mirada de terror.

Discord se levanto y lentamente se acerco a ella, la poca luz de las calles que entraba por las ventanas le daba un aspecto aun mas intimidante. Fluttershy quería gritar dio un paso atrás y cayo al piso, palpo lo primero que encontro y se lo arrojo, era un peluche para perros en forma de hot dog, con tan mala puntería que paso de largo y solo chillo al estamparse en la pared

Trato de cubrirse la cara con los brazos. Temerosa de lo que fuera a pasar, intentaba gritar pero solo un leve gemido escapaba de su garganta, además … de nada serviría, el refugio estaba solo, nadie había acudido jamás a pesar de cuantos volantes intentara repartir.

Discord la acorralo contra la pared y la levanto de los hombros hasta ponerla cara a cara.

-¿que me vas a hacer?- pregunto temerosa al tener a unos cuantos centímetros la cara del chico.

-¿no es obvio?- dijo discord quitando una de sus manos de sus hombros

CRACK

Su mano alcanzo el interruptor de luz a un costado de la pared , todo el cuarto se ilumino

-voy a ayudarte a recuperar a tus amigas… y después derrocaremos a sunset shimmer-

La declaración dejo a fluttershy perpleja, aun temblando se atrevió a decir

-¿Qué?-

-te dije que las ayudare… por ahora-

El chico se alejo por fin, fluttershy había pasado por tantos shocks y revelaciones en los últimos minutos que la sensación era comparada a recién haber bajado de la montaña rusa mas aterradora del mundo, sentía los pies flácidos como fideos, una respiración agitada, su corazón latía asustado, pero ahora se sentía aliviada, aun así estaba esa sensación de volverse a subir, en este caso… de continuar discutiendo

-p…por que habría de creerte?. Por tu culpa celestia me castigo… además…¿q…que eres?, ¿un delincuente? ¿Por que no llamo a la policía? ¿O decirle a la directora que tu causaste esos daños?

Discord en verdad deseaba sus poderes de regreso, tanto en su mundo como en este, esa chica lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. Por otra parte se sorprendió mucho, esa chica hacia unos instantes estaba a punto de llorar temerosa de el, ahora parecía que hubiera invocado a una versión mas agresiva de fluttershy ahora, una especie de Flutter-rage, la misma que saco al conejo del árbol hacia poco. No pudo evitar sentirse ruborizado, sin embargo no era suficiente para intimidarlo.

-haslo si quieres- dijo mientras abría la puerta del refugio para marcharse- con tu ayuda o sin ella seguire mis objetivos

-NO ME IGNORES-

Discord volteo, fluttershy le miraba con furia, desafiándolo

sus ojos se cruzaron, era la primera vez que Fluttershy lograba desafiar y sostener la mirada a alguien.

-¿intentas retarme acaso?, lo siento, te hacen falta como mil años para hacerlo querida, eres aun demasiado inocente, le hace falta un poco mas de caos a tu vida-

-y a la tuya algo de amabilidad-

Discord no dijo nada, solo dio la vuelta y salió del refugio

Con el corazón aun latiendo fuertemente por el coraje Fluttershy le miraba desde la ventana.

…

….

…..

Volver a la escuela a dormir seguía siendo tan humillante, hubiera intentado hacer alianza con sunset shimmer, asi podría saber donde consiguen esos papeles verdes que usan para el trueque (dinero) había visto también algunas bits (monedas) pero ni siquiera en su mundo había tenido que usarlas.

A pesar de lo seguro y fuerte que se mostro ante Fluttershy, la verdad estaba en números rojos, había escuchado que Celestia pondría cámaras en algunos corredores, asi que seria mas difícil escaparse por las noches. Por lo menos hoy tenia un lugar para quedarse.

Sin embargo prefería hacer equipo con fluttershy, inocente, tierna con un dulce olor a…

Sacudió la cabeza olvidando eso ultimo, la razón de que se acercara a ella es por considerarla el eslabón mas débil antes de ir a por sunset shimmer y hacer que le entregara toda la información de el portal, el cómo activarlo y quizá , solo después regresar a su mundo. Mas fuerte y peligroso que antes

¿Pero formar una alianza con los elementos de la armonía de eso mundo?

No, mas bien quería tenerlos vigilados, "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo", de esa manera podría enfrentarlas contra sunset shimmer y después solo acercarse a recoger los pedazos.

No podía evitar pensar una cosa, recordar la platica con fluttershy y comparar a los elementos de la armonía con esas chicas. De una manera similar , por lo menos en principio, sunset shimmer había logrado separar a las chicas, las había puesto unas contra otras, como el en su mundo cuando las corrompió… pero hubo un factor que había balanceado la ecuación en su contra dando ese resultado fatídico que llevo a su derrota.

Es cuando las palabras de fluttershy retumbaban en sus oídos.

"hacia falta algo que nos iluminase, una chispa… un resplandor… o algo que nos diera un apice de esperanza."

-Una chispa….-

Discord miro desde la torre del reloj del escuela, hacia la estatua, el portal que lo trajo a este mundo

-Twilight-

…..

…

…..

"De uno a otro, de otro a uno, La marca del destino de alguien, solo a ese alguien corresponde."

En el universo pony, twilight miraba una y otra vez el hechizo que había concluido, o ayudado a terminar.

Hechizo formulado por el mismo Star swirl el barbado, aquel que jamás logro terminar y que la princesa celestia había dado como misión terminar.

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que el libro llego a sus cascos, desde que de manera inocente leyó el hechizo para probarlo y que sin darse cuenta había alterado a sus amigas cambiándole sus cutie marks, el símbolo que distingue a cada pony y por ende transformando sus destinos.

Fue un dia muy ajetreado, el buscar a cada una de sus amigas y hacerle ver quienes eran, restaurando sus memorias o mejor dicho, restaurando la armonía.

"…estando todas juntas, como es natural. Con nuestras marcas del destino fusionadas, habrá magia sin final"

La frase que escribió para terminar el hechiso de star swirl, aquella que la misma celestia elogio, y que según entendió había sido su ultima prueba.

De ahora en adelante celestia y luna la mirarían como su igual.

-no se spike, siento que se ve cursi-

Twilight miro de reojo a spike que desempacaba después de la larga ceremonia en el palacio

-tonterias twilight, ambas se ven bien, te hacen ver mas poderosa e imponente, además ahora podrá volaaaar por los cielos-

Twilight se miro en el espejo, ya no era una unicornio.

Sino una poderosa alicornio, mas aun, no solo ya no era mas una estudiante

Se había convertido en "la Princesa twilight Sparkle"

-me refería al hechiso spike, es un poco cursi-

Continuara ….

* * *

Hola, soy tokatl

Escribir este capitulo fue agobiante, la historia se estaba empesando a extender mucho asi que básicamente condence 3 capitulos en uno solo, para poder avanzar mas rápido.

Siguiente capitulo: El efecto Mariposa

(si el efecto mariposa es un concepto usado comúnmente para explicar la teoría del caos, en el siguiente capitulo les explico bien ya que si es algo denso)

gracias a quienes estuvieron al tanto del capitulo y por los reviews que han dejado, me animan a seguir escribiendo


	8. El efecto Mariposa

mlp es propiedad de hasbro

Hola soy Tokatl

Y bueno, he tardado eones en subir este capitulo… en verdad lamento mi demora, de hecho estaba por dar por olvidado el asunto del fic (cosas personales) pero a decir verdad, es un excelente método para reducir el stress … también un agradecimiento publico a conikiblasu-fan y a todos los que me han dejado review , siempre me llehan tus palabras justo cuando mas decaído ando y me dan fuerzas

En fin, otra de las causas es que apenas pude ver frienship game… no dire nada … por ahora, solo que veré si logro usar algo de lo que vi en la pelicula en mi fic

¿por que este capitulo se llama asi?

el efecto Mariposa (pueden goglearlo es un concepto usado para explicar la teoria del caos... peeeero, usado de manera filosofica y en historias "recomiendo la pelicula del mismo nombre o una pelicula llamada "corre lola corre" lo explican bien, se resume en que un acto que hagamos o no hagamos conlleva a diferentes resultados

creo que usaran ese concepto para el final de temporada de la serie... pero no me adelantare, le puse ese nombre a este capitulo por que sip, hay un evento en este capitulo que marcara algo muy grabe, no diré mas.

y ya sin preámbulos les dejo el capitulo, este es el capitulo que me hubiera gustado escribir desde el capitulo 3 por fin, un enfrentamiento de Discord vs Sunset Shimmer

* * *

"El simple aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiar el mundo"

Antiguo proverbio chino

Draconnequus boy

Capitulo 8 : el efecto mariposa

Algo que distinguía a Sunset Shimmer era su iniciativa y planeación, desde aprender de la magia del portal, hasta las clases avanzadas antes de pasar a esta dimensión, y desde ahí su enorme plan que solo ella conocía.

Hacia mas de 2 años desde su llegada a este mundo, dejando todo su pasado como unicornio atrás

Diversas profecías escritas a casco y cuerno por star swirl el barbado, escritas en forma de prosa, sobre el espejo y su funcionamiento, usado por el mismo unicornio para viajar a otras dimensiones paralelas, donde encontró una en especifico, similar, libre de criaturas y elementos mágicos , misma que en uno de sus últimos escritos el mago unicornio definió como una alternativa pacifica y piadosa , un destierro para aquellos seres invencibles.

De celestia por su parte tenia un libro… un diario mejor dicho que usaba para sus viajes, un diario hechizado que usaba como método de comunicación con celestia mientras era su estudiante. En su mundo solo bastaba con escribir un poco sobre sus hojas y el mensaje era enviado a un libro en propiedad de su mentora, ya acostumbrada a este mundo lo definia como un "celular primitivo" no de manera despectiva hacia el, sino por que había logrado encariñarse con algunos aparatos tecnológicos de ese mundo.

Había traído además algunos cristales mágicos, pequeños trozos con magia básica contenida, eran muy sencillos y débiles, había usado algunos para asustar a los alumnos, ganarle a esa chica trixie hacia tiempo y asustar a ese chico Discord en el pasillo, además, eran sus experimentos para controlar aquel poder cuando por fin estuviera en sus cascos… o mejor dicho… en sus manos

tanta información, gran parte de su plan escrito y guardado en …su casillero.

El dia escolar era anunciado por el sonido del timbre, sunset shimmer llego puntual en el auto de su novio Flash, quien como siempre pasaba a recogerla.

Entro al escuela , digna y orgullosa igual que todas las semanas, mientras a su alrededor todos bajaban la mirada, intimidados por su presencia, si tan solo alguien le hiciera frente .

Tenia muchas cosas que planear, pronto seria el baile de otoño y ella habría de elegirse nuevamente como reina del baile, con un nuevo plus, ya que curiosamente habían elegido el mismo dia del baile, como el mismo dia que ella pondría en marcha su plan para regresar a su mundo.

Y de que manera lo haría.

Sus pensamientos se vieron truncados cuando llego a su casillero y desde lejos pudo constatar algo terrible.

Este estaba abierto.

…..

…..

…..

-La catálisis es el proceso por el cual se aumenta la velocidad de una reacción química, debido a la participación de una sustancia llamada catalizador y las que desactivan la catálisis son denominados inhibidores. Un concepto importante es que el catalizador no se modifica durante la reacción química, lo que lo diferencia de un reactivo.-

Discord escuchaba la clase de química del profesor hooves con atención, no cansaba de repetirse lo parecido que eran algunos conceptos de magia y alquimia pony con las reacciones químicas de ese mundo.

RIIIIINGG

El timbre aunciando el final de la clase sono, un poco de tiempo antes de la siguiente , en verdad ese sonido le fastidiaba, como un símbolo de orden que los demás estudiantes tenían que seguir.

-We don't need no education .We dont need no thought control  
(no necesitamos educacion, no necesitamos control mental)

No dark sarcasm in the classroom Teachers leave them kids alone  
(ni sarcasmo oscuro en el salon, Maestros dejen a los niños en paz)-

Discord camino sobre el pasillo tarareando una canción que jamás había escuchado, de un video musical que nunca vio, mirando a los alumnos en su rutina diaria, había llegado a aborrecerlos mas que a nada, tan absortos en su mundo, ignorantes de lo que había mas allá de los muros del escuela.

-TUUUUUUU-

El movimiento de la chica fue rápido, como un tigre atacando a una gacela, sunset shimmer tomo a discord de su chaleco bicolor y lo empujo con fuerza hacia los casilleros de los pasillos

Los pocos estudiantes a su alrededor fingieron que nada pasaba, y seguían su camino

-¡dime donde los escondiste!

Sunset shimmer acorralo a discord aun a pesar de su tamaño en comparación al de el.

-ohh querida, me arrugas el traje- dijo sarcástico discord

-se que tu abriste mi casillero … y tomaste mis cosas-

-¿yoooo? Pero si soy un ángel incapaz de hacer daño alguno- contesto haciendo una pose angelical mientras una aureola aparecía sobre su cabeza

-soy demasiado inteligente para ti, no intentes nada en mi contra, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz- dijo decidida sunset shimmer mientras sacaba uno de sus cristales

-¿o si no que? ¿Usaras tus poderes mágicos en pleno pasillo entre tantos estudiantes?-

Solo en ese momento sunset se dio cuenta, aunque fingían que nada pasaba, si había muchos estudiantes en ese momento, tenia que conservar las apariencias.

-ja… ja- dijo sarcásticamente- no jueges con juego niño- chasqueo los dedos frente los ojos de Discord- o te puedes quemar- acto seguido siguió su camino, la profesora cherrilee se asomo por la puerta pero todos los estudiantes siguieron su rutina fingiendo que no vieron nada.

-te metiste en un gran lio Discord- 

El chico volteo … era Fluttershy

-lo se querida, si no lo hiciera, no seria tan adorable-

….

...

….

El chico caótico y su aliada pelirosa decidieron saltarse una clase, se reunieron en la azotea del escuela, justamente en la torre del reloj. Que Discord seguía usando como base y dormitorio, una colchoneta robada del gimnacio y una sabana lo delataban además de mucha basura de golosinas, sandwiches, frituras y demás robadas de la cafetería.

-unos papiros viejos, un diario y 2 cristales-

Fluttershy separaba las cosas que Discord había tomado del casillero de sunset shimmer, mirando detenidamente cada uno de ellos, no había mucho que decir, incluso los cristales solo parecían eso, simples trozos de cristal

-comienzo a creer que estás loco- continuo hablando- tratas de decirme que sunset shimmer es una espie de maga … o bruja-

Discord por su parte hojeaba el diario –dejemoslo en hechicera, no se exactamente lo que trama

-y como llegaron aquí ustedes 2… digo… p…por que supongo que vienen del mismo lugar-

Discord tomo uno de los papiros de Star wirl y los recorrió rápidamente con la mirada mientras seguía explicando –ella llego antes que yo, supongo que cuando iniciaron ustedes su escuela, creo que no importa ya, yo llegue aquí hace unas semanas-

-y…yo te conte lo que paso con mis amigas … ahora … exijo que me cuentes la verdad sobre ti y sunset shimmer-

Discord levanto la mirada dirijiendo sus ojos rojos y amarillos hacia la chica, fluttershy casi se arrepintió y trato de echarse hacia atrás

-que tierno, intentas retarme- contesto el chico con una sonrisa antes de seguir leyendo

-por favor-

-¿por favor que?-

-Por favor dime-

era obio que fluttershy seguiría fastidiando asi que esta vez Discord sin levantar la mirada del papiro declaro:

-sunset shimer según lo que acabo de leer fue estudiante de Cel… la gobernante de nuestro mundo, esa misma gobernante que a mi me encerró durante mucho tiempo.-

-parece que les gustan mucho los caballos en tu mundo… veo muchos dibujados en el diario de sunset-

Didcord estaba a punto de decirle la verdad de un mundo dominado por pequeños ponys, sin embargo, de por si convencer a fluttershy de la existencia de un mundo alterno resultaba difícil de digerir, hablar de la especie dominante y de que el era un draconequus hecho de partes de varios animales seria demasiado asi que no contesto.

Otra vez silencio, fluttershy se sentia incomoda pero llena de curiosidad, un mundo mágico, ¿seria como las películas de ese mago con cicatriz en la frente y anteojos? , ¿usarian varitas mágicas? ¿Qué tipo de criaturas habrían? ¿dragones? Ojala no, le aterraban

-c…comienzo a creer que me estas engañando, s… simplemente no puedo creer lo que dices 

Discord se llevo la mano a su sien, hace unos días hacer que esta chica dijera 3 palabras seguidas era imposible y hoy no paraba de preguntar y cuestionar -tengo un poco de hambre, se me antoja un poco de leche con chocolate-

-n…no me cambies el tema , yo creo que….-

Discord tomo uno de los 2 cristales con una mano y chasqueo los dedos con la otra, una pequeña nube de algodón apareció arriba de su cabeza

Fluttershy salto llena de miedo hacia la colchoneta y se oculto bajo la sabana, tardo algunos segundos temblando bajo esta hasta que asomo su cabeza , la nube estaba encima de ella , lo supo cuando un pequeño rayo la asusto

Cerro los ojos esperando alguna lluvia o algo, cuando los abrió , la nube se evaporaba y llovia (por asi decirlo) sobre 2 vasos de leche con chocolate

-¿tu hiciste eso?-

Discord tomo uno de los vasos y se lo ofreció a Fluttershy –se podría decir que si, pero no con mi magia propia, los cristales guardan una muy limitada porción de magia, es con esto que Sunset le gano a Trixie en el concurso de magia que me contaste , además de que intento asustarme usando una llamarada

-¿entonces … con esos cristales puedes hacer magia?-

Discord mostro su mano, el cristal se había roto

-si, pero imagina que el cristal es como un especie de fosforo mágico, lo usas, y luego de cumplir su función este se rompe y se hace polvo-

-Ya solo queda 1-

-creo que este lo guardare para después-

fluttershy tomo uno de los vasos que Discord le ofreció, paso los siguientes minutos en silencio sobre la colchoneta meditando lo que estaba pasando mientras discord leia el diario.

-la clase….-

-¿que?-

-devo ir a clase, yo… ya falte a una… n… no podría faltar a otra, devo irme-

-si, si, lo que sea- dijo discord con indiferencia

Por su parte fluttershy tomo su mochila y bajo de la azotea, se despidió de Discord pero este seguía leyendo

-ohh cielos… ¿en que me estoy metiendo?. Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si

….

-Eureka-

paso algo de tiempo hasta que Discord finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, el funcionamiento del portal, abierto cada 30 lunas, por fin algo de información útil, ahora ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia desde que sunset había llegado?

Bajo rápidamente a la biblioteca, había visto un anuario con fechas exactas, de ahí solo habría que consultar con un calendario cuanto faltaba para las siguientes lunas y listo

….

….

….

En equuestria

-30 lunas-

Esa era la información que celestia había ocultado

La princesa Twilight a su manera trataba de investigar lo que fuese sobre el portal, en su casa del árbol había libros regados por todas partes, pizarrones cubiertos de papeles y cálculos, trabajar con rumores , leyendas, algunos poemas de ponys trovadores y juglares no era lo mismo que tener fuentes confiables. Fuese quien fuese esa estudiante misteriosa que había robado toda su atención desde que la princesa Celestia hablo de ella.

Ahora lo había descubierto, y la revelación era abrumadora, perturbadora se atrevía a decir, el espejo era un portal a otro mundo, si, eso ya todos lo sabían, lo que no sabían era cada cuando se activaba, lo que lo llevo a la respuesta de 30 lunas, y partiendo de eso, investigar cuando esa estudiante había desaparecido, medir las fases de la luna

¡Habían pasado 29 lunas desde eso!

Y peor … faltaba poco menos de 1 semana para luna llena… es decir, la luna 30

-¡SPIKE!

El adormilado dragon se retorció en su cama, quería seguir durmiendo –¿ahora que pasa?-

-no hay tiempo, he hecho cálculos, tenemos que ir a canterlot, informarle a la princesa celestia-

-¿informarle que?-

-EL ESPEJO SPIKE, el portal por el que escapo discord-

-¿que tiene?-

-VA A ABRIRSE EN MENOS DE UNA SEMANA, TENEMOS QUE IR A CANTERLOT- por suerte acabo de enviar una nota a las chicas, para que nos alcancen allá

Twilight tomo una alforja y trato de meter todos sus apuntes dentro, corriendo de un lado a otro, con tan poca atención que resbalo en las escaleras y se estrello contra una pila de libros quedando sepultada bajo estos

-twilight- alego spike – ¿es un mal momento para decirte que el espejo fue enviado al imperio de cristal? –

-c…como sabes eso?-

-deverias aceptar de vez en cuando venir a comer donas con los guardias y conmigo-

….

…..

...

En canterlot hight

El dia se acababa de ir al carajo para sunset shimmer, desde que llego a esta escuela, nadie había logrado encararla y salirse con la suya, y estaba segura que ese chico grisaseo no seria el primero

Había enviado a sus esbirros a buscarle, se sentía molesta si, pero no por eso perdería la calma, lejos de eso disfrutaba en la entrada del edificio pasando el tiempo tocando la guitarra de su novio Flash Sentry

-vaya. Has aprendido mucho- dijo con orgullo flash al escucharla

Sunset shimmer por su parte, solo le devolvió una mirada molesta, si había que ser sincera , solo había estado saliendo con flash como parte de su status en la escuela, había un bonus, si, y ese había sido tras perder su cuerno, aprender de manera rápida a usar los dedos en sus manos de manera eficiente.

-¿Deberíamos competir para rey y reina del baile de nuevo? ya sabes, el baile de otoño es la siguiente semana y ….

Sunset volveo, pudo ver a discord caminando hacia el edificio.

-Flash, olvide mi mochila en el salón, ¿podrías traérmela?

-yo… ehhh. Si, voy por ella-

Flash era obediente, sin embargo Pasado el tiempo ya le era inútil ese chico, pensaba ya desde antes terminar con el, de hecho lo hubiera hecho desde hace semanas si no fuera por investigar al chico nuevo. Se alegro no cortar con el, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea.

….

Discord entro al salón de música, era el mas cercano que tenia un calendario en grande usado para organizar los conciertos y recitales, apenas entro y saco el diario de sunset, empeso a comparar fechas

Su dedo se detuvo cuando coincidió con la fecha en la habría luna llena

-el equinoccio de otoño-

Por fin tenia una respuesta a su incógnita, este mundo se podía conectar al suyo de manera natural cuando estaban alineados por coordenadas astronómicas.

Pero había una fecha mas que estaba marcada en el calendario

-¿el baile de otoño?-

-así es, el baile de otoño, y no podría ser mejor la fecha para coronarme como la reina del baile y después . la reina de equestria-

Discord no se molesto en voltear, detrás de el reconoció la vos de sunset shimmer

-por fin revelas tu verdadero ser sunny querida, lo leí en tu diario, que por cierto deberías esconder mejor –

-no eres mejor que yo, robando las cosas ajenas, causando caos en la escuela, a mis ojos eres solo un vándalo, poco menos que un vulgar ladrón-

La chica de cabello de fuego saco su ultimo trozo de cristal

-en mi mundo había alguien como tu, un sucio, apestoso y tonto monstro que solo causaba caos… ¿y sabes lo que le hicieron? LO CONVIRTIERON EN PIEDRA-

Un rayo salió del cristal, discord sintió miedo durante un segundo. En su desesperación levanto un saxofón que estaba en el suelo, este recibió el rayo de lleno , pero no se convirtió completamente en piedra, solo una parte.

-ya veo, por eso no pudiste activar el portal a "tu mundo" , estos cristales no tienen la suficiente magia-

Discord dio un salto hacia Sunset aprovechando su peso y altura, la sujeto de las muñecas inmovilizándola

-sabes, por un momento me preocupe, pero veo que no eres tan lista, ¿coronarte reina con pequeños cristales?

-solo hay 2 cosas pequeñas en este cuarto-

Los ojos de Discord se abrieron, algo le produjo un enorme dolor, tanto que no pudo gritar siquiera, solto a Sunset y llevo sus manos a su entrepierna, La chica le había dado una patada en sus "partes" jamás en su vida había experimentado un dolor asi. Poniéndolo en posición fetal para soportar el golpe.

-estúpido Humano, los cristales eran solo experimentos para poder controlar la corona, el mas poderoso de los elementos de la Armonia-

-la… corona?- gimió Discord aun sin poder levantarse

-con el poder de esa corona esclavizare a toda tu raza y después … bueno no se ni por que te cuento esto, de todos modos , nadie te creería si lo cuentas-

Discord empesaba a levantarse, sentía aun algo de dolor

Sunset se lamio un poco uno de sus dedos y corrió su maquillaje, acto seguido se rasgo la blusa y desabrocho su falda mientras discord se acercaba a ella.

…..

Flash sentry regresaba con la mochila de su novia, estaba decidido a hablar con ella de lo mal que lo trataba, estaba incluso dispuesto a tener que romper con ella si era necesario, el era un ser humano, no un juguete o un sirviente a su disposición.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH-

Un grito llamo la atención de todo el alumnado , era un grito femenino que procedía del salón de música.

Cuando Flash llego se encontró a todos sus compañeros mirando la escena "sunset shimmer con la ropa rasgada y sobre ella Discord, el chico raro, encima de ella"

Para Discord todo paso en cámara lenta, apenas si podía mantenerse en pie cuando resibio un puñetazo en su mandibula, que con el trayecto alcanzo también su nariz.

Era la primera vez que discord conocía ese tipo de dolor, intento levantarse pero su vista distorcionada apenas enfocaba una mancha roja en el piso, se llevo la mano a su rostro, su mano quedo manchada con el mismo liquido

La directora celestia y la subdirectora luna entraron por fin en el salón, para separar a Flash de Discord

-¿que ha pasado aquí?- exclamo Celestia pidiendo una explicación

-¡intento abusar de ella!- trato de gritar Flash

Sunset Shimmer aun con la falda desabrochada finjio llorar –yo Descubri que el es el que puso la bomba en el gimnacio, las bromas a los profesores … y cuando lo enfrente … el … intento … hacerme … a … mi-

Celestia tuvo que contener las ganas de también darle una paliza al chico, lo levanto como pudo y lo ayudo a ir hacia la enfermería… una mera formalidad

Después llamaría a la policía.

Discord por su parte seguía en shock, mientras lo arrastraban fuera del salón solo podía ver la mancha de sangre en el piso

Su sangre.

Afuera… Fluttershy solo miraba impotente el como se llevaban a Discord.

Continuara

Siguiente capitulo

Twilight sparkle


	9. Twilight Sparkle

en este capitulo aparece la cancion de The Offspring "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" recomiendo buscarla en youtube o en su sitio de musica favorito para que puedan disfrutarla

* * *

"Para alguien fuerte no hay nada más desconcertante que verse débil."- Hannibal Lecter

Draconnecus boy  
capitulo 9 : Twilight Sparkle

Discord Fue llevado a la cárcel, y todos vivieron Felices para siempre...

Es asi como el muchacho veía lo acontecido: había sido derrotado por otra estudiante de Celestia, el actuar impertinentemente le había hecho caer … otra vez.

El sonido de el pasillo largo a causa del eco de los pasos de el y el policía que lo acompañaba le molestaba, no había rejas, por alguna razón imaginaba una cárcel similar a las mazmorras del tártaro en equestria con barrotes negros, no, lo que había eran puertas, de metal obviamente, y con solo una rendija corrediza.

-En el sistema de justicia criminal, las ofensas de origen sexual se consideran especialmente perversas. En la ciudad de canterlot , los detectives que investigan estos terribles delitos, son miembros de un escuadrón de élite conocido como...-

-guarda silencio jovencito- le callo el oficial a su comentario sarcástico- que esto es una correccional de menores, no durarías un día en una cárcel real.

La fría respuesta del policía al chico caótico antes de empujarlo dentro de la fría celda fue lo último que el policía dijo, después cerró la puerta y se alejo, apático, por el pasillo, golpeando con su garrote las puertas de las celdas vecinas.

Bajo otras circunstancias Discord solo se hubiera burlado, había vivido mas de mil años, había visto nacer y morir volcanes que devoraron pueblos enteros y caer imperios, había visto dragones pelear en contra de quimeras, hidras alimentarse en baños de sangre de criaturas inocentes … y sin embargo , esta experiencia era nueva y desconocida.

El mismo sentimiento que tuvo al salir del portal y chasquear sus dedos inútilmente para darse cuenta que no tenia magia, ese sentimiento que le impedía mover los pies cuando casi lo arroyo un auto…. Era "Miedo"

esa sensación de impotencia ante lo desconocido, En un universo que no era el suyo, con una forma que no era la suya cautivo en un lugar extraño y redundando en lo obvio, sin magia ni aliados.

-bueno esto no podría ponerse peor- dijo para si mismo el chico de piel gris mirando esta vez hacia el interior de su celda.

Y como si el mismo destino le gustase ponerse específicamente cruel ante su comentario, las cosas parecía que si se pondrían peor, ya que descubrió muy tarde que no estaba en una celda en solitario, sino en una comunitaria

-vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí?-

-¿que deberíamos hacer con el, Patrón?-

Algunos chicos le rodearon, eran jóvenes igual que el. uno de ellos de piel naranja y chaqueta a rayas como simulando la piel de un tigre, otro de piel amarilla y chaqueta del mismo color con manchas negras asemejándose a un Ocelote, uno con la piel oscura y cabello tan brillante como una pantera, pudo distinguir a uno pequeño de ojos enormes como si de un gato se tratara.

-Tu manera de vestir es graciosa- una voz profunda con cierto acento que no lograba identificar le hablo

Y por fin entre las sombras una figura se levanto imponentemente, era mas alto que Discord y sus ojos brillaban fuertemente a pesar de la oscuridad.

-sabes chico, En mi pueblo hay una tradición, cada Dia de muertos algunos niños diseñan en papel mache la figura de varias criaturas, "Alebrijes" , largos, de expresiones graciosas y muy coloridos, me da gracia tu manera de vestir, 2 zapatos de diferente color, tu manga mas corta de un lado, tus guantes diferentes. ese cabello bicolor…. Me recuerdas a ellos-

Por fin la luz le ilumino completamente y Discord pudo mirarlo completamente: un chico mas alto que el, de piel Azul, Fornido, su vestimenta de un color Azul Zafiro, varias pulseras en los brazos asi como una arracada en su oído derecho y sus ojos, esos ojos tan amarillos como los de el mismo Discord. le miraban retadoramente mientras se acercaba a el.

-pero perdona mis malos modales. Mi nombre es Ahuizotl- dijo poniéndose frente a frente ante el- y bien chico alebrije, ¿Cuál es tu historia?

…

Hace unas horas En Canterlot Hight:

Discord acababa de ser llevado a la dirección, reposaba sentado y herido en su orgullo, tenia papel higiénico en su nariz que contenía una hemorragia y una gasa en su ojo que ocultaba tenuemente su ahora ojo Morado e hinchado causado por la golpiza que Flash Sentry le hubiera propinado al encontrarle sobre sunset shimmer: su novia.

-Les aseguro que esto no es lo que parece-

-solo cállate mocoso- intervino la subdirectora luna –dejaremos que la policía se encargue de ti cuando llegue

-en serio, les aseguro que esto es solo un malentendido-

-¿en serio?- prosiguió luna- tal solo las bromas que has hecho le han causado perdidas grandes a la escuela, la bomba de harina, los daños a pizarrones y cortos eléctricos en los salones, pero mas que eso, el intentar violar a una estudiante

-¿intentar que? –

-ya sabes, intentaste obligarla a ….-

A pesar de su dura tosquedad y tono amenazador luna era bastante inocente a pesar de su edad, le era difícil expresar lo que quería decir

La directora Celestia que miraba la situación de brazos cruzados arqueo levemente su ceja y se acerco al chico

-tu intentaste….- acto seguido acerco sus labios al oído de discord cuchicheándole lo que "según ella" le había intentado hacer a Sunset Shimmer

-¿QUE YO QUE?-

La exprecion de el chico le sorprendió, se puso mas rojo que un tomate, por primera vez desde que le conoció había abandonado esa manera sarcástica de contestar y había provocado una reacción.

La verdad es que no era para menos, aunque discord pudiese actuar risueño, libertino y demás, había pasado tantos siglos como estatua que sinceramente el hablar de ese tipo de temas carnales era lo equivalente a siendo adulto intentar subir de nuevo a una bicicleta después de abandonarla de niño, si bien esas cosas nunca se olvidan, el volver a abordarlas por primera ves en mucho tiempo despertara un nivel de stress considerable.

Toc Toc

El sonido de la puerta de la dirección atrajo la atención de las Docentes, al abrir la puerta se encontraron con 2 policias que informados por la situación habían venido por el chico.

Era ahora o nunca, el momento de escapar: El chico caótico metió su mano a su bolsillo buscando el trozo de cristal mágico que le había robado a Sunset shimmer.

sus manos no encontraron nada y por fin lo recordó, fue como si una cámara hiciese un recorrido a gran velocidad desde la dirección, pasando entre las docentes, los policías , cruzando todo el pasillo hasta la biblioteca, la escalera, la puerta a la azotea y la entrada a la torre del reloj donde se había estado escondiendo.

"había dejado el cristal sobre el libro de cuentos a un lado de la colchoneta donde dormia"

-Noooo-

El chico intento correr, ambos policías lo detuvieron en seco, sintió el frio piso y una especie de cadenas en sus manos. (unas esposas de policía) Acto seguido lo escoltaron a la salida.

Las luces girantes de la patrulla sobre la multitud de estudiantes daba a la escena un ambiente de película, era mas el morbo de ver a un estudiante detenido que demás, entre voces bajas y luces de celular grabando el momento.

toda la escuela presencio la caída de Discord.

Desde la cancha, el equipo de futbol, entre ellos Rainbow Dash veía sin emoción la escena

Desde la ventana de la cafeterí mientras ayudaba a meter algunas cajas a la cocina

Pinkie Pie desde un salón al igual que Rarity

Fluttershy por su parte estaba en primera fila, al pasar Discord desvío un poco la mirada, la Chica solo pudo ver el ojo Morado del chico que permanecía Cerrado debido a la hinchazón

Discord fue subido a la patrulla, luna se quedo en la escuela, Celestia acompañaría a la patrulla desde su auto para convalecer.

una chica de nombre photo finish capturo el momento exacto en que el chico levanto la mirada desde la patrulla. Esa imagen iría directo al periódico escolar.

Por ultimo y desde la entrada del escuela Sunset Shimmer a lado de Flash miraban a los vehículos alejarse, Sunset Shimmer con una marcada sonrisa en sus labios , ya que si ella sola había manipulado a la versión humana de Celestia y luna y asi mismo Derrotado a la versión Humana del Draconnecus que tanto caos había causado en su mundo, se sentia segura, libre de hacer lo que fuera.  
…..

….

El tiempo paso volando en una auditoria rápida en la comisaria donde Discord fue sentado durante horas en un pasillo, donde mas policías iban y venian, por alguna razón esperaba que lo pararan en alguna pared blanca y le tomaran fotos de frente y de ambos perfiles sosteniendo un numero de identidad. No sabia por que.

También esperaba que lo metieran en algún cuarto vacio donde 2 detectives lo hostigaran usando la técnica del policía bueno o policía malo, sin embargo nada de eso sucedió. Lejos de eso estaba sentado sobre asientos de plástico, a lado de una planta y con unas secretarias malacara mirándolo, si, continuaba esposado, pero comparado con lo que imaginaba y/o con estar convertido en piedra, realmente esto no parecía tan malo.

La resolución fue tardada y aburrida, entre términos como "justicia penal" "La gravedad de la ofensa" y "status offenses" esta ultima era a condición de ser menor de edad, ya que en su forma humana, Discord seguía pareciendo un Adolecente, y por ende estaba siendo juzgado como tal.

Entre los cargos estaban la destrucción de inmuebles de propiedad escolar, actos vandálicos, robo de las maquinas de dulces y algunos otros que solo entraban en la categoría de desorden publico. Por alguna Razón Celestia no hablo del "intento de Violación" y aunque así fuese Sunset shimmer no estaba ahí para testificar. aun asi, los cargos ya dichos eran suficientes para Imputar "Actos Vandálicos" a Discord.

-en equestria ya me hubieran convertido en piedra, desterrado a la luna o encerrado en el tártaro en ves de perder el tiempo aquí- pensó para si mismo

…..

El resultado tardo un poco pero fue total, El calvo juez dictamino que el chico permanecería durante 3 semanas en el tribunal de menores de Canterlot o tendría que pagar una fianza de 1,000 dolares por su Padre o tutor para salir libre.

-no puedo permanecer 3 semanas aquí, el portal se abrirá en …digo… el baile del escuela será la siguiente semana-

Celestia se levanto, ya había ayudado demasiado al chico al no inculparlo de abuso sexual, así que solo exclamo –...y en caso de que llegues a salir antes, estarás suspendido del instituto hasta que repares todos los daños que hiciste y te disculpes con tus compañeros, en especial Fluttershy, que fue castigada por la bomba de harina, considérelo un regalo generoso, o tendrías que cumplir tu sentencia haciendo servicio comunitario en alguna carretera recogiendo desperdicios médicos -

-pero….-

Discord estiro la mano, sin embargo celestia ya se alejaba y un policía por su parte lo dirijiria hacia su celda.

hubo un ultimo intento por contactar al padre de Discord, lo único que obtuvieron fue el numero de una pizzeria, donde Discord había comido sin pagar días atrás.

no había nadie que pagara su Fianza o le ayudara, estaba totalmente perdido.

...

…

-Y esa es la historia ….-

Discord platicaba su experiencia a sus nuevos compañeros de celda (omitiendo los detalles mágicos), Ahuizotl y sus lacayos, quienes si bien al principio se mostraban hostiles, discord por alguna extraña razón le había caído bien al líder de piel azul cuando hablo de cómo una chica lo había incriminado.

-¿y que hay con ustedes muchachos? Como llegaron aquí?

Los ojos de Ahuizotl se iluminaron cual llamas del infierno –TODO ES CULPA DE ESA MISERABLE DARING DOO, JURO QUE ME VENGARE DE ELLA, JURO QUE ….- uno de sus lacayos con chaqueta de tigre le puso la mano en el hombro, ahuizotl volvió a la normalidad.

-digamos que una señorita tiene por objetivo interponerse y frustrar nuestros planes-

-… y sin importar lo grandioso de tu plan, ella siempre encuentra la forma de derrotarte- concluyo Discord

Los demás le miraron con extrañeza –¿cómo sabes eso?-

-créeme, lo he vivido antes, incluso antes de que me atraparan y trajeran aquí- contesto el Draconecus recordando cuando Twilight había frustrado su plan y le había convertido en piedra por segunda vez.

-parece que hemos pasado cosas similares- agrego el lacayo con vestimenta de jaguar

\- no somos tan diferentes compadre- concluyo Ahuizotl dándole una palmada al chico

-que es un ¿compadre?-

-ahuizotl se rasco la barbilla- en mi país es cuando alguien apadrina a un hijo de un conocido para que de esa manera sean parientes, pero en general le decimos así a quienes estimamos mucho-

-supongo que será así, ya que estaremos un buen tiempo aquí-

-a nosotros nos quedan 2 semanas y a ti?-

-3 semanas-

-auch-

-y… tienen baño aquí, o al menos dan algo de comer-

ahuizotl estallo en carcajadas – ¿es tu primera vez aquí verdad?-

-se podría decir que en una cárcel así, si – concluyo discord

-chico para tener esa mirada siniestra y actitud de villano, eres demasiado ingenuo-

Discord fruncio el seño –no me subestimen, he vivido y visto cosas que ustedes jamás han siquiera soñado-

-descuida chico Alebrije- declaro Ahuizotl -puede que esto solo sea una correccional para menores pero te aseguro que hay cosas que aprenderás aquí y que jamás olvidaras-

-en situaciones como esta un numero musical haría pasar mas rápido el tiempo- suspiro Discord un tanto fastidiado

-Que dijiste?-

-ahhh, olvídenlo-

(la siguiente canción es "You're gonna go far, Kid" del grupo Offspring)

La luz de un Nuevo dia entraba por la ventanas, dando un ambiente triste a pesar de ser tan temprano, Ahuizotl y Discord son dirigidos por un oficial al área de comidas, donde una señora apática les sirve lo que parece Engrudo sobre una bandeja.

Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet

Se ve a Discord caminando en dirección a los baños, Ahuizotl le impide el paso, al asomarse solo ve a un chico musculoso que le mira seductoramente y le guiña el ojo, Discord solo regresa por donde vino sintiendo un escalofrio en su espalda.

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

Se ve a Discord en pose de boxeador frente al lacayo pequeño de ojos grandes (que parece gato). Este esquiva el primer golpe de Discord y lo deja tumbado en el piso tras una serie de llaves del pequeño que le tomo del brazo y le derribo . Ahuizotl solo mueve la cabeza en señal de negación

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit them right between the eyes  
Hit them right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See them running for their lives

Se ve a Discord intentando levantar unas pesas, sin embargo su mano se resbala y estas caen sobre su cuello, asfixiandolo, todos ríen al verlo ponerse morado hasta que ahuizotl levanta la pesa Liberandolo

Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me

se ve a Discord y a los lacayos tigre y leopardo jugando cartas, Discord muestra una tercia de ases y recoje todo el botin, en un descuido varias cartas salen de sus mangas, había estado haciendo trampa y nadie lo noto. Ahuizotl le enseña el pulgar en señal de aprobación. aun así los demás solo truenen sus nudillos previos a una golpisa correctiva.

Now dance, fuc*er, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived

Discord en frente de los lacayos peleando uno contra uno en el gimnacio, usando patadas para defenderse, colgándose de una cuerda del mismo gimnacio para ganar altura y hacer una tijera al lacayo pantera y usando una manta para atrapar al lacayo gato y usarlo de bola de boliche contra los demás, Ahuizotl asiente al ver la mejoria.

(x2)

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived

La pelea entre Discord y Ahuizotl, los lacayos les rodean formando un circulo, ambos ( Discord y Ahuizotl) Cruzan sus brazos tensando sus musculos, el peso del chico azul sobre el chico caótico hace que este retroceda, hasta que Discord toma uno de sus brasos y usa su peso en su contra para arrojarlo contra una pared, Ahuizotl se levanta y arremete en contra de su oponente, quien se escapa debajo de sus piernas como una serpiente y estando en el piso, impulsa su cuerpo con sus manos para que sus pies golpeen a su rival, como lo haría un caballo con sus patas traseras.

Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

El muchacho Azul cae al piso, Discord sobre el levanta el puño para dar el golpe final, ahuizotl cierra los ojos esperando, sin embargo no pasa nada, al abrirlos, el mismo puño que le habia amenazado ahora se extiende para ayudarlo a levantarse.

…. Segundos después de darse las manos y ayudarlo a levantar Discord lo empuja hacia sus demás lacayos derribándolos , a pesar de el acto, todos empiezan a reir. Después de todo son villanos y están en una cárcel… para menores pero cárcel a final de cuentas.

…..

…..

…..

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la semana había terminado, el asunto del chico caótico en la escuela se había olvidado casi por completo y el nuevo tema de habla entre los estudiantes era el baile del viernes

Sin embargo, para Sunset shimer el tema que ocupaba toda su concentración, era el portal. la falta de sus 2 ultimos cristales habian causado un gran malestar, por suerte (a su parecer) ese chico no sabia usarlos o de lo contrario habia sido un problema.

Como fuese, quería usarlos antes de regresar para trazar una bengala mágica hacia la corona, es decir, no tenia idea de donde estaba el elemento de la armonía y planeaba enviar sus últimos cristales, uno hacia el cristal que buscaría la corona, y otro que una vez encontrado le guiaría hacia ella, de esa manera Sunset shimmer solo tendría que entrar en la noche , tomar la corona sabiendo su ubicación y regresar para poner en marcha su plan.

Ahora sin ellos tenia que improvisar. entraría por la fuerza y obtendría la corona fuese como fuese.

-parece que ya es hora-

Faltaban pocos minutos antes de la media noche, aprobecho el momento para mirar el ambiente, un viento frió arrastraba algunas hojas fugitivas desde el patio del escuela pasando frente a la estatua de un caballo en piedra, el lugar donde estaba el portal.

-tan rápido han pasado 30 lunas- se dijo Sunset shimmer a si misma, recordando la ultima platica que tuvo con su mentora: la princesa Celestia, su visión en el espejo. Y su decisión de regresar algún día a derrocarla.

De su bolsillo saco uno de los papiros de Star swirl el barbado, una nota escrita en prosa, que narraba como despues de que Luna despertara tras su castigo en la luna, los elementos de la armonía elegirían nuevos portadores. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban; durante su destierro auto impuesto una nueva portadora del elemento de la magia tendría hoy la corona, los demás elementos a su parecer eran insignificantes.

rompió el papiro, ya no lo necesitaría.

Pasaban ya mas de las 12 ahora , la tierra, la luna , el sol y quizá algunos astros mas de esta dimensión ya deberían estar alineados con los de Equestria, puso su mano en la estatua, esta desprendió un brillo, y por fin se hundió dentro de este

-por fin… como he extrañado mi cuerno-

Y sin dudarlo mas entro.

…

Un mar de luces y brillos caleidoscópicos nublaron su vista, ya había experimentado esa sensación, era marearse un poco, pero había tenido una cita en la feria con ese humano Flash Sentry y los juegos mecanicos a los cuales le hiso subir asi que podría soportarlo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, lo primero que pudo distinguir fue su casco de color anaranjado.

Se puso en pie y movió su melena bicolor, por primera vez en mas de 2 años logro sentir la magia en su cuerno.

-QUIETA AHÍ-

Fue súbitamente interrumpida por la voz de un guardia.

-¿ese es Discord?- una voz campirana atrajo su atención

-tal ves se haya hecho un cambio de genero, quien sabe que cosas raras haya en el otro universo- creyó reconocer esa vos chillona,era similar a esa niña hiperactiva del comité escolar

La escena ante sus ojos la dejo desconcertada, estaba en algún recinto cerrado, rodeada de guardias pegaso y soldados unicornio que apuntaban sus cuernos y lanzas hacia ella. Y no solo eso, pudo distinguir a por lo menos 5 de sus compañeras de escuela en versión pony con unas gargantillas doradas.

-¡SUNSET SHIMMER!-

sunset quedo petrificada ante el encuentro, frente a ella estaba su mentora, mirándola igual de desconcertada que ella

-p…princesa… Celestia?-

No pudo echarse a correr,ni lanzar hechizo alguno, no pudo ni siquiera dar la vuelta de nuevo al portal, Celestia extendió sus alas acercándose hacia ella a toda velocidad, Sunset temblo, pensó que la atacarían, que eso era una emboscada para detenerla a ella antes que actuara. Sin embargo…

\- mi estudiante ha regresado-

Lo primero que sintió fueron los cascos de su mentora, pero no de manera agresiva, sino tierna, ¿que era eso? ¿La estaba abrazando?

Si.

Aquella gobernante que jamás se haya visto en publico eximir lagrima alguna o mostrado emocion mas alla de su papel como gobernante , esta vez abrasaba a la unicornio, y lloraba al volverla a encontrar despues de tanto tiempo.

Los guardias bajaron sus armas, y se acercaron asombrados.

Entre todos los ponys Sunset logro distinguir a una en especifico, de su tamaño, de un color morado, tenia un cuerno, pero también alas, ¿acaso una especie de ... alicornio? Dicha potra miraba con la boca abierta la ecena.

Pero eso no era lo importante, sino el hecho que la corona que representaba el elemento de la magia estaba sobre su cabeza.

-¿quien eres tu?-

Aquella pony morada sacudió la cabeza, volviendo en si

-...perdona, también fui estudiante de la princesa Celestia, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle-

… continuara...

* * *

hola de nuevo, soy Tokatl

muchos creyeron que este fic estaba abandonado... bueno, lo estaba.

en realidad mas allá de un poco de depresión, pleitos y demas vi la pelicula de Eg3 y el final de temporada ... y bueno... a mi opinión no me gusto.

luego me entere de un proyecto llamado equestria girls minis y ... bueno, el punto es que no me sentía con ánimos de seguirle. ademas ya no tengo con quien hablar de Mlp desde que mi ultimo amigo fan de la serie entro a trabajar y se desapareció de las redes y no se que haya sido de el.

bueno para no hacer largo esto: me tarde un poco pues aunque no lo crean investigue un poco del sistema de justicia juvenil y gracias a eso pude hacer un poco menos cruda la estancia de Discord en el reformatorio, no adelantare mucho ya que como imaginaran cierta chica lo ayudara a salir pero tengo ahí preparadas algunas sorpresas.

Ahuizotl solo aparecera en este y el siguiente capitulo, aunque daría para mas no quiero extenderme con el mucho, vi una pelicula llamada "el chico nuevo" y me base un poco en como el personaje de Luther ayuda al protagonista.

pareciera que estoy autoespoileando pero como dije tengo algunas sorpresas. nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo y si, prometo ya no tardarme mucho en escribir.

por cierto, Compadre es una manera de llamar también a alguien a quien consideras tu amigo

siguiente capitulo: "elementos de la armonía"


	10. Elementos de la Armonia

La prisión es una tremenda educación en la paciencia y la perseverancia. Nelson Mandela

Draconequus boy  
capitulo 10: elementos de la armonía

El eco de los pasos de Twilight sobre el piso de la prisión juvenil eran lo mas fuerte que se podía escuchar.

Aun no se acostumbraba a caminar en 2 ¿piernas? Y hacia el mejor esfuerzo por que esto no se notase

Detrás de ella Sunset shimer le seguía en silencio, sin hacer suido, aunque con una cara de molestia y preocupación.

El lugar era un largo pasillo dividido en 2 partes longitudinalmente por un cristal, y a su vez dividido en varios cubículos cada uno con una silla y un especie de bocinas dobles unidas a la pared por un cable en espiral (teléfono)

Lentamente un guardia (según ella) le señalo uno de los asientos, y ofreció un pequeño banco de plástico a su acompañante, ella acepto y se sentó

-Sunset shimer, ¿estas segura de que el esta aquí?

Sunset no respondió, había algo que le intrigaba demasiado, no había que ser un genio para notarlo, mordisqueaba una de sus uñas humanas y movía su pie derecho, muestra de una ansiedad presente.

Twilight suspiro y miro hacia enfrente hacia el cristal que separaba el cubículo

Su reflejo, aunque tenue seguía sorprendiéndola, ya no era más una pony, sino una especie de ser en 2 piernas, si había que ser sincera le parecía recordarle mucho a los monos y primates que llego a ver en la casa de fluttershy, aunque podía caminar erguida, su cara era demasiado fina y había desarrollado unas caderas grandes y una especie de glándulas mamarias en lo que ella definía como su pecho , en su cara, su hocico había desaparecido pero aun así podía distinguirse como ella misma por sus ojos y su crin. Y como último detalle su pelaje y cola habían desaparecido para tener una piel lisa y suave

Cosa aparte era su vestuario, falda purpura, blusa azul esta con su cutie marck en un costado, en equestria rara vez los ponys usaban ropa a menos que fuese muy necesario o por alguna fijación a la moda como su amiga Rarity pero aquí todos los habitantes parecían usarla a todas horas

-ahí viene-

La vos de su acompañante o mejor dicho, su guía Sunset shimer le saco de sus soliloquios

Del otro lado del cristal pudo verlo:

Un chico de piel grisácea, sucio y desaliñado, pantalón purpura, playera café con una manga mas corta que la otra, un chaleco de 2 colores, 2 guantes de diferente tipo en cada brazo y una bota y un tennys, también de diferente color

El shock era demasiado grande para ella, balbuceo frases como "que haces aquí" "como llegaste?" o similares preguntas mientras el chico parecía no escucharle y con toda calma tomaba asiento del otro lado del cristal

-¡respondeme!- exigió casi gritándole al chico

El guardia señalo el teléfono a su lado

-estamos en una correccional twilight, por eso el cristal y el teléfono, evitan que les puedas pasar notas, armas o cosas a los reclusos- concluyo sunset

Twilight tomo el auricular y lo puso sobre su oído, del otro lado y con toda calma Discord hiso lo mismo mirándole fijamente con sus ojos amarillos y rojos

Y sonrió mostrando su colmillo

-Hola twilight-

….

Hace algunas horas en Equestria

Después de que Sunset shimer cruzara el portal y fuese recibida por su antigua mentora: la princesa celestia, su hermana la princesa luna y cientos de soldados, era obvio que su plan de apoderarse de la corona había fracasado

Sin embargo lejos de atacarla o directamente o encarcelarla, había recibido una de las recepciones mas emotivas que hubiera podido desear, desde que la princesa le abrasara ante la vista de todos hasta que una pony rosa a quien definió como la versión equina de su compañera de escuela Pinkie pie hubiera organizado una especie de fiesta para celebrar su regreso

-LA MEJOR FIESTA DE REENCUENTRO DE LA HISTORIA- gritaba Pinkie entusiasmada de un lado a otro entre mesas improvisadas y disparando confeti y globos de un cañón sacado de "quiensabedonde", era igual de irritante que su versión humana

Fingiendo lo mejor que podía Sunset trataba de mirar el espejo, que seguía custodiado por guardias y del otro lado mirándole con ojos de curiosidad aquella alicornio purpura, esa tal Twilight Sparkle que aun tenia la corona del elemento de la magia sobre su cabeza, tan cerca de su objetivo y a la vez tan lejos , podía intentar tomar la corona a la fuerza pero con 3 alicornios (celestia, luna y la misma twilight) sumado a todos los guardias custodiando el lugar era básicamente un suicidio, incapaz de poder volver sin antes iniciar una batalla prefirió seguir con el juego.

-…y entonces así fue como después de mil años, Twiligth reencontró los elementos de la armonía- narraba la versión pony de la chica granjera :Aplejack

-y nos hiso recapacitar, ella y sus amigas derrotaron a nightmare moon- agrego la princesa luna con su vos de mando para darle mayor dramatismo al relato.

Sunset solo mostro una pequeña gota de sudor sobre su frente y asintió sonriendo

-bueno, no lo habría logrado sin ustedes chicas- trababa de mostrar humildad Twilight

-ohh vamos querida-insistió rarity- gracias a todo eso es por lo que ahora eres una alicornio, es mas "UNA PRINCESA" mira tu corona-

Esta vez una vena fue la que apareció en la frente de Sunset shimer, ¿como era posible que celestia hubiese tenido otra estudiante?, mas aun, que aquella nueva estudiante se hubiera convertido en alicornio y princesa cuando ese derecho era suyo

-vamos, vamos- Celestia cambio el tema – ya le contamos a sunset shimer todo lo que ha pasado en estos 2 años lo que paso en su ausencia, pero queremos saber que es lo que viste del otro lado del espejo, ¿que tipo de criaturas y seres conociste?-

-que tipo de mundo es?- grito luna

-¿les gustan los cupcakes allá?- agrego pinkie

-¿c…como con los animales?- intrigo tímidamente una poni amarilla

-¿y por como lograste regresar?- añadió twilight a la ya larga lista de preguntas

Sunset no quería responder, sería poner en evidencia su plan, tenía que contar una mentira lo suficientemente buena para que la dejaran en paz

-yo…-

Una Pegaso azul de crin multicolor voló ante sunset interrumpiéndola

-NO, esas preguntas pueden esperar, la mas importante es y la que nos une a todos es ¿COMO SABEMOS QUE ELLA NO ES UNA ESPIA DE DISCORD O ALGO ASI?

-RAINBOW DASH!- gritaron todas al unisonó ante tal idea

-digo, solo piénsenlo, Discord se va a su dimensión y luego ella aparece cuando el espejo se abre, como dijese Daring doo: hay algo sospechoso aquí-

Sunset shimer abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar el nombre -¿discord?-

celestia suspiro y miro con ternura a su estudiante -te conté la historia de el hace tiempo, en nuestros paseos en el palacio, el Draconequus que domino Equestria hace mas de mil años y que derrotamos mi hermana y yo-

-y posteriormente nosotras juntas- dijo Ranbow dash muy orgullosa y abrasando a todas sus amigas – NOSOTRAS: LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONIA-

-bueno si- agrego twilight apenada- después de mil años Discord regreso e intento tomar el control de nuevo, pero unidas lo sometimos, después cuando le ofrecimos una oportunidad de redimirse el escapo y uso el portal del espejo para huir a tu mundo y… -

La cara de sunset shimmer era similar a la que puso cuando celestia la abraso, como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría, o recibido un choque eléctrico – eso … significa que…-

todas la miraron con extrañeza

-el chico que derrote en el instituto era el verdadero Discord-

Todas dejaron caer la mandibula al piso y pusieron caras similares a las de sunset, sorprendidas por la revelación

-¿TU DERROTASTE A DISCORD?-

Pinky dejo un momento su expresión- hacer estas caras de asombro es muy divertido- después volvió a su pose de sorpresa

….

-Canterlot hight se encontraba a merced de Discord, una ola de caos y maldad suelta en el mundo humano, sin embargo esa era su misma flaqueza ya que sin todo su caótico poder no era mas que un simple buscapleitos. Débil y torpe. Fue fácil vencerle.-

Las palabras que Sunset dijo acerca de cómo había derrotado a Discord en "el otro mundo" habían entrado en los oídos de twilight y retumbado cual campana por toda su mente

Una pony había derrotado ella sola al señor del caos

La exestudiante de su mentora celestia, (a la cual por cierto en cuanto vio había abrasado y llorado ante tan emotivo reencuentro) habia derrotado a aquel enemigo que tanto les habia costado derrotar a ella y sus amigas

No pudo evitar sentir cierta intimidación ante ella

Sunset shimer narro su versión de los hechos, desde lo diferente de aquel mundo sin magia, hasta el como la especie dominante eran algo que ella llamaba "humanos"

Narro sobre el mundo con seres similares a ellos, el como había "versiones alternas" de las ponys ahí, pero en su versión humana, y de cómo creyó por ende que el "Discord" al que se había enfrentado era solo una versión de ese mundo del el Draconequus.

Tras la revelación de lo que habia pasado, la explicación de cómo el chico caótico había puesto de cabeza el instituto donde Sunset shimer habia estado estudiando, refugiada buscando la manera de regresar a casa, obviamente en su versión ella jamás admitiría sus planes de robar la corona

-muy bien- después de la explicación rarity tomo la palabra- ahora que todos estamos reunidos creo que podemos dar por terminado el asunto, ese sucio mounstro está encerrado en la otra dimensión gracias a esta radiante pony (señalo a sunset shimer) ,nunca creí que diría esto, pero deberíamos destruir ese espejo, a pesar de lo lindo que es y seguir con nuestras vidas-

-NO- Sunset, Twilight y Celestia negaron al mismo tiempo

Había que ser directos, Twilight quería ver con sus propios ojos aquel Discord derrotado encerrado en la prisión del mundo humano para demostrar que no regresaría a Ecuestria a causar caos, Sunset shimer necesitaba el portal y la corona para culminar sus planes y celestia…

-¿aun planeas reformar a Discord hermana?- pregunto Luna

-l…la magia del caos de Discord podría ser de mucha utilidad ante una posible amenaza, la naturaleza del caos como tal, no es mala, o perversa, simplemente es, como… un rio fluyendo siempre , lejos de pelear contra el podríamos usar su magia en beneficio de equestria-

-ahhh como una rueda de paletas- agrego Aplejack

\- ¿rueda de paletas?- intrigo pinkie, eso suena delicioso

La pony campirana explico un poco –bueno en una granja de mis primos lejanos, los ponis de tierra construyen una rueda de madera enorme la cual tiene compartimientos o aspas llamados paletas, cuando el agua del rio pasa por estas, la ruega enorme gira y usan esa energía como un molino

-ahhh en cloudsdale tenemos algo similar, son como rehiletes, los usamos como molinos de viento para suavisar algunas nubes-

-pero el rio o el viento no tienen una voluntad por si misma, Discord por su parte … esta loco, no creo que quiera ayudarnos- concluyo rarity

Celestia suspiro- muy bien, en eso tienes razón, le ofreceremos a Discord un ultimátum. Si quiere volver a casa, tendrá que aceptar ser reformado, o si no se quedara ahí

-y en caso de que nos intente traicionar para volver-

-será convertido en piedra con los elementos de la armonía- agrego rudamente ranbow dash

…..

El giro de los acontecimientos había dado una nueva oportunidad a Sunset shimer, de nuevo todos se reunieron ante el espejo, esta vez y para gusto de Twilight ella iría como emisaria junto a Sunset shimmer como su guía a ese mundo para hablar con el señor del caos.

-en verdad creo que deberías traer tu corona Twilight- presiono Sunset shimer

-no creo que sea necesaria, además si ese es un mundo sin magia dudo que funcione alla-

Sunset trago saliva, molesta por que sus planes no marchasen como a ella le gustaría, aunque por otro lado tal muestra de ignorancia sobre el mundo humano podría beneficiarle, la nueva estudiante de celestia era tonta, desconocía lo que pasa cuando metes un elemento mágico a otro mundo y esa falta de conocimiento seria su caída . Era sunset quien merecía ser alicornio y princesa y no esa alicornio tonta

-¿y nosotras no iremos?- pregunto algo triste ranbow-a donde sea que vaya nosotras iremos, pues somos sus amigas-

-no… -Sunset trato de pensar en alguna escusa- como les dije, hay versiones de todas ustedes en aquel mundo, y si he de ser sincera me atrevo a decir que son sus opuestos, es decir, conviví con ellas durante 2 años y lejos de ser amigas pasaban peleando entre ellas, si van podría todo volverse mas complicado y confuso-

-gemelos malvados eso es súper emocionante- grito pinkie –quisiera ver a mi doble a la cara, le diría …-

-Sunset tiene razón- añadió Twilight- esta es solo una misión de emisario, ustedes se quedaran aquí vigilando el portal por si acaso algo sale mal-

-Y YO QUE?-

Una vos masculina aunque infantil grito desde la puerta, era un pequeño dragón morado, Spike, el ayudante de twilight

-ok, perdón, estaba dormido lo siento, pero en cuanto me desperté y supe todo lo que estaba pasando, vine de inmediato-, no pensaras irte sin tu leal ayudante ¿verdad twilight?

La alicornio se acerco a su amigo –claro que no Spike, pero tu tendrás una misión más importante- acto seguido se quito su corona y la puso sobre la cabeza de su amigo dragon- tu cuidaras mi corona, procura que no le pase nada.

Si aun tuviera dedos Sunset hubiera apretado el puño, estaba tan cerca de la corona y quien la guardaría, quería tomarla y huir, pero había tantos ponys, aunque la obtuviese, necesitaba organizarse bien

tendrían poco menos de 3 dias desde que cruzaran, para encontrar a Discord y regresar… sin embargo había algo que Sunset solo pensó hasta que ya estaba cruzando el portal

¿y si Discord le contaba sus planes a Twilight y la ponía en evidencia?

…

Tiempo actual en el reformatorio

-y entonces, que tal el viaje por el portal Twilight, ¿te mareaste? Apuesto a que si, casi sentí como mi estomago llegaba a mi cabeza-

-tus ademanes ya no son graciosos sin tu magia Discord, apuesto que hubieras tomado tu torso y lo hubieras puesto sobre tu cabeza o alguna cosa así-

-auch… atacando mi grandioso sentido del humor, eso no lo hubieras dicho antes-

-escucha, la princesa celestia me envió aquí, no se que motivos tenga para querer reformarte pero debes saber que esto es un ultimátum. Puedes quedarte aquí para siempre o volver a nuestro mundo-

-mmmm regresar contigo y con la chica pelo de atardecer o quedarme aquí y ser libre de hacer lo que quiera y sin las hermanitas ying y yang, déjame pensarlo-

-no hay mucho que pensar Discord-

-estaba siendo sarcástico querida Twilight-

-mira, el portal no durara mucho abierto, así que simplemente acepta la bondad de la princesa celestia y …-

-hey pareces una de esos evangelizadores que vinieron el otro día a ofrecernos salvación eterna-

-¿que?-

-olvidalo, veras Twilight, a pesar de lo mucho que disfrute este juego del gato y el raton, siendo yo en este momento el pequeño raton encerrado en una jaula, eso te convierte a ti en un pésimo gato, no puedes ofrecerme el sacarme de esta cárcel humana tan solo para ponerme una correa y retenerme de nuevo en nuestro mundo…

-sin tu podeosa magia del caos-

\- aun sin magia ¿sabes que he descubierto? La libertad, aquella que jamás tuve en equestria, siempre cazado por las princesas tan solo por que no soportaban mi intensidad de volumen-

-y ahora estas encerrado aquí donde tampoco toleraron tu nivel de caos- concluyo tiunfante twilight

-auch- buen movimiento twilight, pero prefiero eso a regresar contigo, y ser reformado, ¿eso en que me convertiría? En un simple extra o personaje secundario que rara o nula ves apareciera en ecena? –

-de que hablas-

\- ohh ignórame querida, aunque como dato adicional, mientras en nuestro mundo soy temido por haber dominado todo el reino, aqu solo me jusgaron por crímenes menores, antes de que acabe el mes sere libre-

-¿que?- sunset shimer se metió en la conversación, pero yo te … digo tu me atacaste, lei que un ataque como el tuyo podría meter a un hombre a la cárcel por años

-agradécele a tu querida directora celestia el favor-

Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron -¿directora celestia?-

-ohh pero no le has contado todo a Twilight, sunny querida-

Sunset shimmer entro en pánico, la razón de su ansiedad al traer a Twilight era que Discord le contara de su plan de robar la corona, así como el que antes de derrotarlo le hubiese propuesto trabajar con el, siendo sinceros la chica ni siquiera había estructurado bien un plan, solo tenia en vista su objetivo el cual era la corona, pero en base a lo que estaba sucediendo todo se estaba yendo al demonio

-que es lo que sunset shimer no me ha contado- pregunto Twilight al chico gris.

Sunset sudo frio, pensó que tal ves podría golpear en la nuca a Twilight, dejarla inconsciente e ir al portal, inventar alguna escusa y quitarle la corona al dragón.

-que Sunset shimmer me golpeo en "sacrosanta sea la parte" para vencerme-

-¿espera que?

Sunset se detuvo en seco

-si, (Discord hiso una pose dramática de chico herido) aquella partes que los sementales protegen tanto y razón de que les llamen precisamente sementales-

Twilight llevo las manos a su boca, y empezó a moverse, parecía que lloraba y de hecho así era, pero lloraba de alegría, una risa sonora que trato en vano de contener al imaginar la escena

-jajajajajajajaja-

El guardia atraído por el ajetreo les interrumpió –señoritas, si no guardan silencio, temo que tendrán que irse-

Twilight se levanto de su silla- no es necesario- volveremos después a escuchar tu respuesta Discord

Twilight sabia que estaba mal reírse de esa manera de Discord, pero si había que ser equitativa, por todo lo que les hiso el Draconequus a sus amigas, ese castigo era de alguna manera reconfortante, ahora admiraba mas a Sunset shimmer y tendría algo que contarle a rainbow dash … aunque claro, quizá la reprendería por reírse de la misma pero en serio, valía la pena.

…..

Afuera de la correccional Twilight seguía animada y aun reia, pero lo ocultaba muy bien, tosió un poco cubriendo su boca con el puño e hiso un ademan como si se limpiara la falda de algún polvo inexistente – ejem… perdona, usualmente solo mi amiga pinkie es así de enérgica pero… ¿en serio golpeaste a Discord en sus partes?-

Sunset solo asintió, mientras Twilight le hablaba, había dejado de escuchar las felicitaciones y flores que la chica le decía, dentro de ella le sorprendía que el Draconequus no hubiese revelado su secreto, más aun, que le siguiera el juego, ¿acaso estaría planeando algo? No, solo era un mounstro loco, una preocupación menor, tenía que concentrarse en su objetivo, "la corona"

-¿Sunset shimmer?-

-ahhh, perdona, me distraje, que planeas ahora? Tal ves deberíamos volver a equestria , y mientras tu le cuentas lo que sucedió a la princesa yo quisiera dar una vuelta por el castillo, yo-

-bueno… si no es mucho pedir… -

-¿que?- contesto Sunset conteniendo su enojo

-me gustaría visitar tu colegio, ese canterlot hight… y conocer a la directora celestia, quizá la convenzamos a ella para que libere a Discord-

-no creo que sea útil, según entendí, necesitaríamos pagar una fianza y que alguien viniese por Discord-

-no entiendo-

-si, Discord fue condenado por vandalismo, por ser menor de edad… o al menos aparentarlo… digo es un draconeecuss de mas de mil años… el punto es que en este mundo si cometes un delito siendo menor de edad necesitas pagar tu fianza con dinero, son como los bits de nuestro mundo, y que tus padres o tutores te recojan-

-vaya… ¿cómo sabes eso?-

-esto… no quiero hablar de eso-

-Sunset acaso tu?-

-no es lo que piensas (dijo moviendo las manos de un lado a otro) en mis primeros días intente robar comida de la escuela, me sorprendieron y casi me envían a un reformatorio, pero la directora celestia intercedió y me dio una oportunidad y … -

-Celestia… la princesa Celestia… en otros mundos conserva su bondad y da segundas oportunidades-

-yo… -

Sunset no respondió, si pensaba derrocar a la princesa no habia lugar para contemplaciones, aun recordaba ese abraso que le dio al verla… pero no quería tener esa imagen mental cuando obtuviese la corona y le derrocase.

-esta bien, llamare a mi novio para que pase por nosotras, se debe estar preguntando por que falte hoy al escuela

-¿tienes un novio?- pregunto Twilight con los ojos abiertos cual 2 platos

"este va a ser el dia mas largo de mi vida" pensó sunset shimmer al imaginar lo difícil que seria guiar a esta pony, aesta chica por todo el instituto, pero si lograba su cometido podría perderla, y regresar al castillo para terminar su plan.

…..

-TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ-

En su celda, junto a sus compañeros (Ahuizotl y compañía) discord se daba el lujo de entrar en pánico

-necesito, planear, necesito un método de escape, necesito- y cayo rendido en su catre- un descanso …. ¿Por qué me duelen tanto mis musculos?-

-jajajaja – rio ahuztotl desde su catre levantando una pesa - será por que nunca los habías usado antes chico, vamos, no desesperes, para una semana aquí tienes un gran avance-

-es que no entiendes, mi más grande oportunidad, mi única oportunidad-

-mira chico, oportunidades vendrán una y otra ves, no tienes idea de las veces que esa Daring doo nos ha humillado, pero eso no nos decepciona, nos hace fuertes-

-hablas en plural, estoy por mi cuenta, siempre ha sido asi-

-incluso las personas como nosotros necesitamos aliados-

-ahhh vamos, si me dices que la amistad es magia te golpeare tan duro que te mandare de aquí a tu país-

-jajajajaja, buena esa chico, pero nunca dije amigos, sino aliados-

-¿Donde podría yo encontrar a un aliado?-

antes de que ahuizotl pudiera decir algo, un guardia abrió la celda

-Discord, levantate, vinieron por ti-

Todos quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos ante tan repentina notificación

-¿es en serio? -

-lo vez chico, a veces la ayuda viene del sitio que menos esperas-

-¿Pero quien pudo haber venido? – el chico seguía incrédulo, acaso Twilight y sonset shimmer habían…

-tu padre pago tu fianza y vino por ti-

-¿mi padre? –

Continuara….

…..

Hola soy Tokatl, sere breve:

Hace algún tiempo re-entre a una escuela, asi que como estoy estudiando mi tiempo para crear se ha detenido, también ando buscando trabajo asi que bueno… ustedes entienden, les aseguro que no son pretextos… aunque lo parescan

En esta semana vi que se estreno la nueva temporada de mlp, asi que pensé "QUE DIABLOS" y por fin pude terminar este capitulo que ya tenia adelantado

Bonos y notas: si, el plan de Sunset Shimer tiene muchos fallos y solo se enfoca en la corona, igual que en la película, trato de no salirme de ese punto, y si, este capitulo fue casi de puras explicaciones

Y como ultimo …. Si, por fin verán algo de Fluttercord (por fiiiiiiiiin, me he aventado 10 capitulos engolosinándome en hacer una historia y sus miles de explicaciones cuando lo que quería era hacer un fic de discoshy, o fluttercord, como les guste decirle)

agradecimientos a todos los que me han dejado reviews , en verdad gracias a ustedes no he abandonado el fic.

Siguiente capitulo: Fluttershy


End file.
